


My Blóðhundur [Apex Legends- BloodHound Fanfic]

by Underratedtrashbins



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-04-24 19:49:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 61,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19180225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underratedtrashbins/pseuds/Underratedtrashbins
Summary: [FIRST DRAFT][UNDER EDITING]You saw them on the battlefield, You saw them when at the bar, but you never really got the chance to see them. To see them for who they were, you heard whispers and rumors about who they were."They are fabulously wealthy I heard""They're a bloodthirsty murderer" says another."They might have been a former slave?" Whispers a voice.There were many words that drifted through the air but you were curious, to curious. You had to figure out who he was.And maybe in the end change your fate.





	1. Disclaimer

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! this is my first Fanfiction that I am posting on this website so please be gentle lol. I hope you like it, although fair warning: if you are apart of the LGBTQ+ community then please know that I have made errors towards Bloodhounds gender, but for the purpose of this story I have made them Male. This isn't to throw hate in anyway, it is just that I see them being more masculine in their personality.

If you are about to read this story please know that I have changed the Canon gender from non-binary to Male. If you have any problems with it then please don't read.

I don't do this out of hate but rather because I think Bloodhound, to me, is a male. I know that the directors have stated that character will be non-binary but there are also other people who believe that the characters gender is up to interpretation. The choice is all yours.

This is also the first draft to the story so at the beginning there are mistakes regarding the gender of bloodhound. You may find I go between using they/them pronouns to using male pronouns. This will all be fixed when I finish the story.

Thank you for understanding!

see you all soon!


	2. Chapter 1

"This looks like a good LZ"

The words came out of Bangalore's voice as we looked down over Kings Canyon. The smell of the hanger was beginning to suffocate me. The metallic smell was enough to drive anyone off at some point or another, the smell of blood and sweat didn't help the fact either. There were about 6 groups left of the aircraft and we were nearing the end of the Canyon. The LZ that Bangalore pointed to was the Artillery Zone; a nice place to Drop in, in my opinion. Mirage agreed to the location and soon after that we were headed out into the sky. The air whipped by my ears muffling the sound around me. As I followed Bangalore she had me take point in looking ahead once we landed. She trusted my intuition and speed when it came to the battlefield, I was a medic, but I was also a mage. This meant that I had abilities to heal while also summoning gear for teammates that needed gear. As a tactical ability I was gifted with speed, once I ran for awhile I was able to sprint for an unlimited amount of time-- something others weren't capable of. This is where the scouting ahead came in handy, although as an unspoken rule I was unable to travel more than 50 meters max. This was because one time I traveled to far from my group and they ended up all dying because I was not able to get back in time to save them.

As we came in contact with the ground I noticed another group landing just west of our position, I pinged there general location and hurried to gather weapons and healing containers. The words "First Blood" rang through the arena by the announcer as I rounded a corner soon to be met by another. I went to grab the Arc Star that I picked up before a voice came through my com, "just me Vor", It was one of Mirages mirage. "Scared the shit outta me" I said back as I put away the weapon. Mirage just laughed, I went scouting and found a Flatline and an Alternator. Looking at the map I noticed that we were outside the safe zone, "1 minute, let's head in". I pinged the location of the safe zone and we all agreed to head out. I was taking the west flank, scouting ahead, while Mirage took the east keeping a lookout on our rear. Bangalore was center keeping an eye on us and directing orders through our connected coms. As a group we headed towards Bridges, the center of the safe zone.

"Group coming in from the east" rang Mirages voice.

I turned around and ran towards his location getting ready for a fight. A beep came from my watch; it indicated that my ultimate ability was ready to use. As a healer my ability was to summon a three way wall that protected our front and sides. It was a good barrier as it didn't allow outsiders in but it allowed ourselves out. The key was to line the wall up against a structure and have the high ground. It also allowed me time to heal wounded. Enclosing on Mirages location I heard the shooting, I decided to take the rear. Running up behind I started shooting at our opponents, one turned around and started towards me while the other two kept their guns at Bangalore and Mirage. I looked at the person and noticed that they were dressed in camoed armored attire with a gas mask over his face-- their identity and facial features a mystery. In my four months of fighting it was weird how I never came across this person before, I new all of the other players on the field but this one was new. As they approached me I heard them say something about an 'Allfather' which I quickly brushed off quickly as they started to shoot their weapon at me. With speed on my side I decided to lead the attacker away from the others-- spread them out. As I headed towards the Hydro Dam I went through the North-West entrance, between the two pillars made by the earth. I turned around saw that the attacker was still behind me, "I'll give you props for following me this far" I yelled back to them. They just pointed their gun at me and started shooting, I ducked out of the way just in time for the bullets to skim past my head. I looked behind me and saw that the bullet holes were from a Peacekeeper.

Damn, That's a better weapon than I have

I thought to myself, although I had decent weapons the peacekeeper that they had was a tier higher than the weapons that I possessed. This was going to be interesting, let's see if I can beat this person I pulled out my Flatline and started shooting at them, as our battle raged on in the middle of the three earth pillars I heard over my com that Mirage had taken out his other opponent. In that moment, I saw hesitation in the attackers movements, I used this to my advantage and ran for the two pillars North-west of the Hydro Dam. Since my ultimate ability was charged I used it and cause an earth wall to rise from the ground Connecting the two earth pillars; creating a 90 degree wall impenetrable from outsiders.

"Bangalore once you're finished make your way to my 6. You'll have to go through the Repulsors entrance" I finished speaking and heard her ping my location.

Looking back and aiming my weapon at my attacker. Now I have the high ground I thought as I shot bullets in the direction of the attacker, they dodged them and they did the exact same thing. They knew they were unable to make it around either side. Risk being shot by Bangalore or know you are moving in from the east and risk being shot by me. It was an alright plan, but I worried about my rear. There were still 8 teams left and the ring was getting smaller, luckily I was still inside. I heard Bangalore come in through the coms "The other teammates are down, heading your way" I didn't answer as I saw on the map she was headed in the right direction. I looked back at the attacker and saw they were not in the area.

"Damn, I was ready to take them out" I mumbled as I went back down the the ground.

I roamed the vicinity looking for other high tier items. Entering a building I found a 2 tier backpack, a scope, and health syringes. Before walking out of the building I looked at my map and saw that Bangalore was almost here, as well as Mirage-- they both were making their way here. I also noticed that the ring had gotten smaller. "Lucky we are all in the ring" I said through the coms. Mirage and Bangalore agreed. Walking out of the building I saw the two coming around the earth pillar, I looked in the opposite direction to make sure my previous attacker hadn't come around. Looks good for now I thought as I began to head to the barrier.

Meeting up with my teammates we made a game plan as they scrounged the area for more equipment and weapons of a higher tier. "If fate has its way, we may be able to stay inside the ring where I put up the barrier" I said as I kept a lookout. "The way you set up it would be a good advantage" Bangalore said back. "But what if fate" said mockingly by Mirage "doesn't have its way" there was silence before he spoke again, "where do you plan on setting up that barrier of yours?". That was a good questions. I was a believer that fate took our lives and set out a path for us to follow. It had mysterious ways of changing one's lives, whether for good or evil, we won't know until we have reached the destination it had set out for us. Fate also had the ability to change one's fate the last minute if it felt that it would lead to something the person deserved. "Than that is what fate would have" I said as I looked at the map again to figure out a location to put up the barrier. "I will put up the barrier at the east entrance to the Swamps and Hydro Dam, assuming the safe zone will go in that direction" I said as I got up and walked around to stretch my feet. We were coming close to the end of the game, I wonder if the mysterious person is still alive.

Looking over top of the barrier I could see the zone coming in, the zone in all of its orange glory was frightening. Being in the storm was not worth it so I tried my best in past games to not get caught up in it. I know I heard of stories being told by others about how newcomers would die in there-- it was a painful death I was told. It was like acid rain, chewing away at your skin.

In the distance I saw people running from the zone, "people coming in at 12 o'clock" I said into the coms, both Mirage and Bangalore came to the barrier. We all set up ready to take out these new comers. "Here take this" Said Mirage as he unloaded a Peacekeeper with a 1x HCOG 'Classic' attached to it. I thanked him and switched the alternator out for the new peacekeeper. I aimed the Flatline, not wanting to use the Peacekeeper just yet and began shooting at the newcomers. "I got Wraith" said Bangalore, and Mirage took on Caustic. That left me with Lifeline. I knew these people from other battles so I knew their abilities, it was just a matter of if they used their ultimate's as of recently. If so that would be a good advantage to us. As I was shooting at Lifeline I noticed that she was about to be knocked down, but the zone was catching up. It was about 50 meters out and coming in hard. I knocked down lifeline, but at the same time Bangalore was also taken out too. "I have Bangalore Mirage take the rest will you" I almost yelled, I can't have one injured when the barrier was this close. It was a looming wall that held pain and suffering on the other side, and I was not about to leave Bangalore here to live through that. I used my Mage powers to heal her in half the time that it would have taken Lifelines. With Bangalore back up we all abandoned the barrier and headed towards the swamps. In our chaos I didn't realize that the ring had gotten smaller and that there were only 3 teams left. With the team that we just fought they were most likely about to be taken out by the storm, Poor bastards. Again, Bangalore who was still team leader assigned me that task to look ahead. I ran forwards and soon began to sprint. My ultimate ability was only at 89% that meant I had to stall before I could get the barrier back up.

Entering the area, I noticed that someone was already here. "Looks like someone has been through here before, maybe less that 30 seconds ago" I said through coms. "I'm gonna see if I can find them" As I said this I went on my way, carefully I roamed the area looking for any more signs that someone has been here. Hopefully they weren't, but I had to keep my guard up. I had a few more minutes before I was able to set up my barrier. Assuming no one was in the vicinity I headed back to our meet up location. I was running when I had a bullet hit my side, dodging out of the way I turned around and noticed that it was the attacker again-- the mysterious one. I asked the gang if anyone knew who this guy was and Bangalore rang through "They call them Bloodhound" She didn't sound very happy that they were still alive. "So now I have a name to a face, or mask" I said back. Bangalore was a seasoned vet and had a lot more time being on the field than I had so I guess it was possible that she knew who they were. It still irked me that she didn't sound happy though, were they really good at their job? I didn't know, but I was soon to find out. I will try my hardest to best them today. I made a run for our position dodging bullets, but I was soon shot in the back. Falling over a bit I quickly got up and turned around I was close enough to reach it but I had to do some damage to Bloodhound before I could continue. I was in close range to my target so I dodged behind a building and pulled out the peacekeeper. Using that I was able to do some damage to Bloodhound. Just as I was about to pull the trigger again there was a shield that was thrown up. I guess they have a Gibraltar on their team, I inquired but I did not see the big guy around. Unable to shoot at the person, I made my way to our position just as I saw Mirage coming into view. "Wheres Bangalore?" I questioned looking behind him, as I asked this the announcer came on and said "New Kill Leader appointed" I whispered out a fuck as I looked at Mirage. "Gotta watch our sixes now for the new kill leader". I looked back at Bloodhound who was still in his dome of protection. I heard a ping from my watch and it notified me that my ultimate ability was back. I looked at Mirage knowingly and used my ability to throw up a wall between us and Bloodhound. "Mirage, they're is now 5 of us." There was Bloodhound, Mirage, Gibraltar, Caustic and I.

"I think Caustic was the only one left from the previous group" Mirage said as he kept a watch out on the rear.

The ring was in our favor and I had a good feeling that fate would be in our favor for today. I looked at Bloodhound and aimed my Flateline at him, his shield would go down soon and I was ready to shoot as him if that happened. He was looking at me through the shield but his expression was hidden so I didn't know what he was thinking. The battle was at a stand still at the moment, Caustic was hiding somewhere and it had Mirage on edge. We can make it, even if there's three of them and two of us. Bloodhounds shield went down and I shot him right in the head, his damage level was purple meaning he had a tier 3 helmet on, I continued to shoot at him but I was shooting at his torso, the damage levels were blues which was better but still not good enough. I kept shooting at him and he dodged behind a building. I threw a smoke grenade and hoped over the barrier and went after him. I got out the arc star I had previously at the beginning and tracked down bloodhound, except I was unaware of the advantage he had. I heard a voice to the left of me and threw the arc star before he could move. It was thrilling not knowing where your opponent was but it was also terrifying. You could have your life taken from you in an instant and respawn back in the hanger with no way to come back. The voice said something about sight and that gave me chills, the voice had an accent to it and it was eerily addictive. I wanted to hear more. When I threw the arc star it obviously didn't hit my target. Cursing under my breath I was now on edge of where they were. I heard motion to my right but it was gone as soon as I heard it. I was being watched and I could feel it, but why weren't they shooting? I pulled out my peacekeeper and aimed it, I was keeping an eye out in all directions and was now becoming anxious. The smoke cloud wasn't about to lift anytime soon and that didn't easy my anxiety that was rising at a rapid pace. Again, I heard footsteps behind me, anticipating an attack I swung around and shot a bullet yet it didn't hit anything. I fear this may be my end, fate has decided for me.

I heard shooting where Mirage was and knew that Caustic made his move. Hoping that Mirage would have better luck than I, I resumed my lookout. The fog was dispersing and I could see a figure in front of me. I shot the peacekeeper and The attacker dodged out of the way. Damn. I shot again but missed. The person was not Bloodhound, their footsteps were much heavier, this left me to believe that it was Gibraltar. I heard movement from behind me and I quickly turned around to be met face to face with the man himself. He gave a slight grin and started shooting his Eva-8. I took on more damage than anticipated. Growing more angry I gave my all of my determination to take him down; I wanted to be able to face off with Bloodhound. Finally I was able to put in a few good shots. It wasn't hard because of his armor, it made him an easy target when focused. Once Gibraltar was out I switched my attention back to Bloodhound.

Using my fatigue to their advantage they made their move. Hearing noise all around me I made note that they were quick. Aiming the peacekeeper I took a Shot again, I hit them in the head causing the protection of the helmet to break. I shot again but at the same time they shot me as well, hitting me square in the chest. I only had a tier 2 plate and moved behind a building. I looked back around the corner and noticed that they were gone. I was then shot in the back multiple times. This time I was knocked. Bloodhound walked up to me and brings out their knife that was stowed away in their sleeve. They jab the knife into my abdominal area and lay me on my back. Looking at them with blurry vision they grab my peacemaker and lays it on my chest and crossing my arms over top. My breathing get shallower. "The Allfather blesses you" Bloodhound says as they do what is seemed to be a prayer. They then walk away. This was the end it was up to Mirage to see it to the end. Please win I thought to myself as my vision went dark and I found myself to be back on the ship with blood staining my gear. I looked around and the rest of the people were on the ship watching the final few take turns shooting at one another. I joined them and sat beside Bangalore. "You were taken down too?" She asked me as I was watching the TV. "yeah, got taken down by Bloodhound" I said quietly as I watched their every move from the TV screen. Bangalore made a face and I looked at her, "What was that face for?" I questioned, amused. Usually on the field Bangalore was a hardened vet but up here she was like a sister to me. "Oh nothing" She smiled and resumed her activity of watching the final moments of the battle. Mirage was fighting hard. Caustic was shooting at Bloodhound, Bloodhound was shooting at Mirage and Mirage was shooting at Caustic. It was a bullet triangle--amusing. The battle was intense, grenades were being thrown, bullets were firing and people were dodging out of the way. That is until, Bloodhound was knocked by Mirage. He did his final move on Bloodhound and shortly after he respawned on the ship. I looked at them and they looked at me, it was weird, but intriguing all the same. They finally looked away and sat by themselves. In that moment I was captured by their mysterious aura and wanted to figure who they truly were under the mask.

It turns out Caustic was the one to win the battle and be named Champion until our next chance to best him. Mirage had respawned up here and soon enough Caustic was too. We all gave around of applause and he just bowed his head and smiled. Under his hardened features Caustic was a nice guy, he was more of a soft giant in my opinion. He really cared for other people but when it came to battling he was a completely different person. Although others would disagree with my opinion.

With the battle now over, we were all carried back to the mainland.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: Hello Readers! here is the first chapter of the story, I hope you really enjoyed this chapter. If so please comment, favorite and maybe share the story! 
> 
> Again if anyone has any concerns or questions please message and I will try to answer them to the best of my ability. Also, if you find any spelling errors please feel free to comment them! 
> 
>  
> 
> Much appreciated!


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is on Wattpad as well! check it out: @ underratedtrashbins or ChunkyBooks

Usually after battles, the entire group of teams would get together to celebrate the new Champion. Although this time I wouldn't go. For the past few weeks I have been getting this feeling that someone amongst the Apex Legends is against us. Someone who wants to be unnoticed. I haven't got a clue as to who it is, but I have been narrowing my choices for the past few days. My assumptions have led me to believe that it may be either Wraith, Caustic, or Bloodhound. My reasoning being that Wraith is bent on revenge and she says that she supposedly doesn't know about her past life. Enough suspicion for me. Then there is Caustic, nobody really knows his real name which is a red flag but every time I have talked to him he seemed like a nice guy. Although he doesn't say much. Then there is Bloodhound, who I have recently put a name to the mask, but my intuition tells me that he's a good guy off the field. So I have to do more research and figure out who is betraying the Apex Legends. For now I need to just relax and unwind from today's events. Battling can happen up to 3 times a week with a minimum of once a week. I believe this week we have one more battle.

As I change into my regular clothes I noticed a picture stand that I had long forgotten. Picking it up t was a picture of my family, yet this photo held sadness and anger.

"Vor, Darling, what has gotten into you?" my mother asks me as I sit in the kitchen of our apartment. I look at her, her eyes betraying her conveyed emotion, she felt betrayed but her emotion showed confusion and sadness--maybe a mix of both were true. Yet I knew what she was up to, she was angry at me for not believing in our leader's decision to kill of the rest of the militias little group. The group that visited us wanted nothing more than to share communication, but the arrogance of our leader thought that they were going to destroy or home planet for the sake of our wealth hidden below. The leader had struck a deal, we would give them 10% of our valuables in exchange for our planets secrecy. This worked, except for the fact that only the two leaders of M-corp were able to leave and unable to speak of this event. The silver tongue of our supreme leader betrayed our morals in exchange for secrecy. That exchange was a knife to the heart in a handful of people including me. On the other side my mom, dad, and the rest of the population were in agreeance to this exchange, and for that I hated my mother and father. I looked at her and sneered "you both agree with that maniac?" i nearly yelled, I tried to refrain from yelling just yet "he slaughtered innocent lives in exchange for secrecy" I pinched the bridge of my nose continuing "that exchange blew our morals right through the door, and you're just going to go along with it?" they looked at me, the eyes showed betrayal, like I was the one in the wrong. "He is our supreme leader, one of the great laws states that you shall obey the decisions and actions of the supreme leader without question!" my dad yelled at me, taking a step closer. He was a tall man standing at 6''3, usually a gentle giant but he also was very faithful to the supreme leader of Camairion. Betray him and you betray the leader as her would say it. "Not unless it devalues our morals as a strong race!" I quipped back crossing my arms over my chest. This was outrageous, to blindly follow a leader is madness. "Please reconsider your rash thinking darling, we love you, but you have to obey the supreme leader" my mother begged me to reconsider, but my mind was already made up. I was a traitor in the eyes of my parents. Knowing that they would try their best to make me stay and convince me to think otherwise made me furious. "I will not succumb so blindly to the actions of the supreme leader!" I finally lost my temper and pushed past my parents, that is before my father grabbed my shoulder. "Step out of this house and you are not allowed back here, and I will hunt you down no matter how long it takes me, do you understand?" he clenched his teeth glaring at me though glazed eyes. I was being threatened by my own flesh and blood, my own father. I ripped my shoulder from his grasp and said, "catch me if you can old man" and headed out the door. My mother yelling from the doorstep but made no further advances to stop me. That was it I was a traitor to my own kin and supreme leader. I had to get out of here, when my so called father was mad there was no stopping him. I grabbed my horse named Vixon and raced to the nearest ship. On the way my mind was in a frenzy, thinking of ways to escape, thinking of what I would do if I didn't, and thinking of what I would do if I ended up on a different planet. These were all possibilities and I was one person trying to run. When would I stop? I would never be able to stop. I need money, I thought. Where would I get money? "What about in the outlands" I mumbled to myself, I heard of a game called Apex Legends. Competing for fame, that would be a good place to start, plus it's far enough that I will be untrackable for awhile.

Vixon was getting tired so I slowed the pace down to a trot, "we're almost there buddy, hold on" I patted the side of his neck and he made a noise in agreement. Reaching the Bunker I noticed the two militia leaders getting ready to take off. What once was a group of 20 is now down to two "sick bastard" I said to myself, "this may be my only option to get off this planet Vixon." I hopped off of Vixon and grabbed my bag. Setting the bag over my shoulder I gave Vixon one last pat on the neck and sent him on his way. "Gosh, i'm going to miss that horse" I mumbled to myself as I started to head towards the ship. Since we were mage's I was able to craft a cloak that rearranged the particles cast down from the sun, making me nearly invisible. I grabbed it out of my bag and wrapped it around my body making sure to cover my head.

Once down on the pad I snuck my way onto the ships cargo area and made myself comfy, this was going to be a long ride.

This memory was very troubling because the morning was completely different. It was my birthday, which is where the photo comes from, but due to the following events it quickly went horrible. I have tried to suppress the memory, but I also didn't want to get rid of the only picture of my parents, even if it did hold bad memories. Putting the picture back down on the desk I made a mental note to put is in a box and put it up in the attic. Since the incident with my family it has been 4 months and there was no sign that my father had showed up. Relinquishing the memories I decided that maybe staying home wasn't going to be a good idea. There was still time to catch up with Anita, I grabbed my cell and texted her. Back on Camairion we were an advanced species but since we were mages we ended up contacting each other through ravens and portals, so using a cell is still new to me. I would find myself often forgetting to press the send button or sending photos by accident.

Shortly after sending the message I got a reply back from Anita sure thing! Meet at the bar? I replied back agreeing to her suggestion. "Looks like i'm going anyways" I said to myself as I got my jacket and house keys. The bar was downtown which was a 5 minute walk for me. The evening was a little chilly but the setting sun cast a warm glow over the sky. It was that time of year where the days were hot but the nights chilly. It was strange due to Camairion being warm all season but I had adjusted quickly. Looking down I wasn't aware of the figure coming towards me and we bumped into each other. I fell to the ground and a voice reached my ears "so sorry, are you alright?" it was a rough voice. Looking up it was Mr. Nox, I smiled at him and he helped me up from the ground. "I'm alright, it was my fault" I said quickly "I wasn't looking." Mr. Nox just smiled and gave me a nod "I'll be on my way" without another word he was walking in the other direction.

Once I reached the bar I saw Anita waiting outside talking to another person, looked to be Ajay. As I neared them they both looked at me "Hey Vor!" Anita exclaimed waving her hand at me, I waved back. "Hey guys, what's new?" I asked smiling at the two "nothing much just talking about today's match" Ajay said as she gave me a hug. "You did well today, reaching top 5 in 4 months" she gave me a high five " how does it feel?" we all stood in a triangle outside of the bar. People were walking in and out every few minutes. Every time the door opened you could hear the music from inside. "It definitely feels really good!" we all headed inside. Looking around I could see pathfinder talking to the robot bar attendant, they seem to be getting along really well. On the other side of the room I could see Elliot chatting with a group of people, all adoring him-- living it up I see. The trio of us all settled in a corner booth and ordered fries and a couple of drinks.

We were all having a good time-- laughing, and talking about our personal lives. It was all good until someone walked into the bar. "Hey, Anita it's bloodhound." I pointed in his direction. They took a seat at the bar and just sat there. "Why are they still in their battle uniform?" I questioned. Ajay answered saying "they are always in their suite, don't expect anything different" she shrugged and went back to eating the fries. I on the other hand kept looking at them through the corner or my eye.

It had been 20 minutes, the chatting was dying down and so were the fries. "Vor, go talk to them" Anita whispered to me, I looked at her bewildered. "To who?" I said now feeling embarrassed. "To bloodhound, I see you keep looking at them, plus we also need more fries." I gave a huff of annoyance but reluctantly and nervously got up from my seat and headed over to the bar. I threw up my hand to signal the bar attendant "I need another order of fries please" the bot nodded there head and put in the order. I looked over at Bloodhound and hesitated starting a conversation with them. What if they don't like me?

Finally I got up the courage to go over and introduce myself. "Hey, Bloodhound right?" I said as they turned their head and looked at me. The mask covering their face making no emotion was a little daunting. "Yes that is me, you were the one I fought on the battle field right?" they asked and motioned for me to sit down. Progress. "Yeah, it was pretty intense" I said, at a loss for words I didn't know what else to say. "I am surprised that you made it into the final 5, how does that feel?" Bloodhound continued the conversation.They're voice was so smooth that I could listen to it all day, and they accent didn't help the fact at all. "It feels really nice, Anita asked me the same thing too" I smiled looking at my intertwined fingers set on the table. "You must have had practice before coming here, did you not?" slowly but surely I got more comfortable talking to Bloodhound and became used to looking at they're mask. "Yeah I guess you could say I have had some practice" I said leaning back in the chair "I was a skilled medic back home" I added as I looked at Bloodhound. "Where was your home?" he asked "It is on the border of the Frontier, a earth sized planet called Camairion" My eyes betrayed my smile and Bloodhound noticed this. "I assume it is not a happy topic to talk about" he inquired as he turned towards me in his seat. I agreed with him by humming and smiled at him one last time. "You don't say much about yourself do you?" I ask him as he turned his head away from me. "No I do not, I believe the Gods will allow me to grow when they see fit, as for now I am just the hunter the Gods have sent".

"Maybe fate will have it way and convince your Gods otherwise" I said getting up to leave, The fries were ready and Anita was looking at me expectantly. "I see you're a believer of fate. Maybe so then" With the final words I turned around, grabbed the fries, and headed back to our table. "So?" both Anita and Ajay asked eager to know how the conversation went. "Did you learn anything about him?" Ajay pushed. I just laughed "no, but he asked a lot of question for someone who doesn't speak much" I replied setting down the fries. I looked behind me to look at Bloodhound one last time and I caught him staring at me as well. We both looked away and Ajay and Anita were both snickering to themselves. "Will you two stop it!" I said knocking both of them on the head.

For the last hour we had been talking about everything that has happened and reminiscing on memories from the battlefield. "Remember the time when I was ganged up with Makoa and Elliot" Ajay laughed "Makoa was trying hard to make moves on Elliot and Elliot being oblivious didn't get the hints" Still laughing Ajay continued, "by the end of the match Makoa gave up, but I give him props for trying." By the end of her story we were all laughing.

"Vor, remember the time you were taking part in the tournament to see if you could be the next Apex legend" Anita said elbowing my side. Of course I remember it, I almost failed and at the same time made a fool of myself. "Yes, I remember, although I prefer not to" I signed putting my head in my hands. Anita just laughed. During the tournament I threw a grenade hoping to hit the last opponent but instead the grenade went up and then came back down behind me. Confused I looked behind me but was blasted forward. Looking at my opponent I made a last minute attack and pulled my knife from my side and cut the person through the head. Thus winning the tournament and becoming the ninth Apex Legend. I was hoping for a glorious battle like the other Apex legends had but alas fate had another plan. I was in the news for a week.

It was about 11 pm when we all decided to pick up our things and head out. I took all of our garbage to the garbage can and on my way out the door I noticed that Bloodhound was still at the bar. I walked up to him "hey, I noticed that you are still here. Want to walk with me?" Bloodhound gave a hum of agreeance and walked out of the bar with me. The star were out and the evening was chill. As we walked it was mostly in silence but I enjoyed it. "Hey, I have a question" I said looking to my right where Bloodhound walked, he looked at me "and that would be?" It took me a few seconds, debating whether or not I should ask or not, but here we go "When fighting you I heard you say a name, 'Allfather' was it?" I was more than curious to know who this 'Allfather' was. "Ahh, yes, the Allfather is the one I look up to" he looked at me and continued "he is a Norse God called Odin, one would acquaint Odin with Jesus Christ within the christian religion or with Horus within the Egyptian religion" Bloodhound stated. He sounded very enthusiastic about the different kinds of Gods that there were. "Are you very devoted to Odin?" I asked curious to know more. "Yes, I am very devoted" Bloodhound took pride in stating so. " Where I come from we don't look up to such an ethereal figure but rather have a Supreme Leader that acts as such" my voice leaked venom when I spoke of the Supreme Leader. "You sound like you do not like your Supreme Leader" Inquired Bloodhound. "No, I don't." looking away I sighed "He made a decision that put aside or morals as a race" I didn't want to say more but being around Bloodhound I felt like I could voice a whole story. "I see, well maybe you need someone else to look up to" he motioned to the sky. "I guess you're right. How does Odin feel about taking on a new believer?" I jokingly said, but Bloodhound seemed happy about what I said. "He would love to have a devoted follower such as yourself" the aura coming off of Bloodhound was emitting a powerful energy that filled me with joy. You really are excited about me possibly converting aren't you I thought to myself. I smiled to myself and looked up to the sky. "It is beautiful is it not?" Bloodhound whispered to me, "It is astonishing" I whispered back. We were just around the block from my house. "It looks like im close to home now, it was fun walking with you." I said turning to Bloodhound "It was a good night indeed" Bloodhounds voice carried through the wind and graced my ears, oh what I would do to hear it everyday. "Maybe we can hang out again sometime, yeah?" they agreed to me with a hum and a nod of the head. "That would be most wonderful" as Bloodhound turned to leave I realized I should ask him one last question. "Um, hey, Bloodhound I know this may sound like a weird question but are you a male or a female?" it was a stupid question I know, but deep down I really wanted to know. Bloodhound gave a laugh and said "I am a male, does my voice convey otherwise?" turning back to me. "To be honest, it kind of does" I smiled and laughed along with him. "Well, goodnight Vor" with the final words we both went our separate ways.

I will

 

Chapter 3 First Peak

" We reached the training grounds and I saw that Bloodhound was already there, my heart raced at the sight of seeing him there. Even though I didn't know what he looked like underneath the attire he wore everyday, his personality was what caught my heart and held it. I wonder if he feels the same way? I thought still looking at him.


	4. Chapter 3

Three Weeks Later

"Anita, I don't think you're getting what I am trying to say!" I stressed the words trying to tell Anita that someone was planning something against the Apex Legends. "No, I get it" She huffed pinching the bridge of her nose and pacing back and forth in my living room, "it's just that, how do you know?" she looked at me. "I just know, that intuition feeling has been nagging at me for weeks now" I was on the verge of an outburst. The feeling in my gut was not going away, in fact it was getting worse. The narrowing part wasn't any better, I still managed to eliminate Bloodhound though. It was just Wraith and Mr. Nox. "That intuition feeling doesn't account for anything if you don't have facts Vor," She exclaimed as she stopped her pacing "I get how you're feeling but keep this on the down low until you can figure out who exactly it is" Anita put emphasis on the 'exactly' while pointing a finger in my direction. I huffed in annoyance but I knew I needed to find more evidence of who the traitor was. "Look, I will try and find more evidence, but you have to trust me" I pleaded looking at Anita. " I trust you, but are you sure?" of course Anita was skeptical, she had been with these people for quite some time, there was no plausible way that someone would betray the Apex Legends. "Of course I am sure" I said back to her "every time my intuition feels something this strong I was always right." I crossed my arms over my chest and looked at her, I felt sorry but what if I could be wrong.

Looking through the old books on my shelf I grazed my finger tips over the spines. Most of the books were collectibles from the book shop uptown, they cost money but due to the Apex Games I was able to acquire them fairly quickly. In my time being here I had won about 14 matches; not a lot but decent enough for being here only 5 months. The books were mostly about the myths and legends--I thoroughly enjoyed these types of books. There were also a few on the history of the Outlands and the Frontier-- enjoyed those less so, but still intriguing. I pulled a book from the shelf, it was called The Outskirts I had recently bought this one last week and haven't gotten the chance to read about it. Opening up the book the spine cracked a little but it held together, "This must be one of the older books that I have" I looked to Anita who was relaxing on the couch. All the did was hum in acknowledgment. Turning the pages I soon began to realize that this book was more than myth. Curious, I walked over to the couch and shoved Anita's feet out of the way. I read a little more and was now confident that this was most definitely about my home planet.

"Long ago there reigned a super race of technologically advanced humans. They had been very conversant with the people before the IMC started taking over the other planets. Knowing this information and the impending fate the leader of the planet cut off communications and had everyone that new of them to never speak a word of their race and planet. Due to the leaders charismatic personality he was able to convince everyone.

They possessed powers far greater than the power combined between the Militia and the IMC. There planet located on the outskirts of the Frontier, inhabited by the IMC. They were a secretive race and were cut off from the rest of the Frontier. Without contact with other colonies and pioneers they went unnoticed. They soon became a myth whispered by those who heard tales by the eldest people within their city and towns..."

The book continued on about the different myths and legends about our people but my the end of the book it concluded that maybe we were a mythical race made up by some old fellow on the street. Thanks the militia we were now found again, did they know about the legends and myths? I read some more and came to a section about the powers that we possessed. Skimming through I came across some valuable information, but I was set back when the book stated that only certain mages were able to use these powers.

I slammed the book closed scaring Anita from her nap. "I just figured out how I would be able to see who the traitor is" I said as I looked to a groggily Anita. I got up and walked to the front door, "where are you going?" Anita questioned as she followed me through the house to the front, in the process bumping into the door frame. "I'm going to the training grounds" I said as I put on my jacket and grabbed my keys. Anita followed suite, tagging along. I got out my cell and texted Bloodhound "Heading to the training ground, meet up?" I pressed the send button and was on my way with Anita by my side. "So, sorry to be a bother, but what exactly are you doing?" Anita had a half smile on her face as she looked at me. She thought that this was slightly amusing considering my more normal personality was not as it was today. "I got this book last week and I was reading it as you were sleeping" I said making hand gestures "anyways, apparently the myths and supposed legends were about my planet and the powers that our people possessed." I said as I looked forward. "Ok, so what does that mean?" Anita was still a little confused as to where I was going with this. "It means that my race, or only a select few of our people are able to do more than what normal mages can do" I breathed catching my breath, "so I am going to the training ground and seeing if I am able to do any of these tricks." I ended looking at her determined.

I was really hoping that this would work. I heard a ping from my back pocket, looking at the notification, it was Bloodhound. "Yes I can meet up with you there :)" I smiled and tucked the device away into the pocket. "Who was that?" Anita asked, a cheeky smile gracing her face. I blushed and mumble "none of your business" looking to the side and frowned just a little embarrassed. "Alright, keep your secrets" although I knew Anita knew who it was about.

We reached the training grounds and I saw that Bloodhound was already there, my heart raced at the sight of seeing him there. Even though I didn't know what he looked like underneath the attire he wore everyday, his personality was what caught my heart and held it. I wonder if he feels the same way? I thought still looking at him. I waved in his direction and quickened my pace.

"Hey" i said as I reached his position "you got here quickly."

"yes, well I wasn't far" he pulled me into a hug which I accepted with ernest. Over the past few weeks Bloodhound and I had gotten closer. It was a nice feeling, but we still had yet to be partnered up with each other when on the battlefield. Although, there was a battle scheduled for tomorrow so I was hoping that this would be the game where we were put together.

"so why did you want me to meet you here?" Bloodhound questioned as he released me from the hug. "I may have just learned that certain mages can perform different techniques--ones that normally other mages can't do" I said enthusiastically "so, I am hoping that I am one of those mages" I clapped my hand together and went over to the control pad. I called in some generated dummies.

I pulled out the book and opened to the page that had the list of all the 'extra' mage abilities. The section was divided into four main group; Earth, Fire, Wind, and Water. The four vital elements to any mage. Then in each group it, again, was subdivided into defense and offense. I was more excited about using the fire abilities-- if I had any.

"synaptfir juhagehn"

There came nothing. "what was that spell?" both Anita and Bloodhound asked. "it was a spell to set the mind ablaze, offensive spell." I said as I looked at the next spell.

"firlaghvall juhagehn" again, nothing. This might take awhile I thought as I gave a huff. My patience wasn't always wall thick.

\--

Thirty minutes had passed and I was getting tired. I decided to give it a break because so far, none of the offensive fire spells work as does the offensive for wind spells. During the thirty minutes Anita had wandered off to practice her shooting, said something about keeping her skills sharp. I huffed in annoyance, maybe I wasn't meant to have special skills.

"keep fighting my little fighter" Bloodhound said as he motioned for me to sit beside him "your mind and spirit is the strongest weapon you have" he encouraged as he pulled me into a side hug. "Thanks, I will" I said as I leaned closer into his side, enjoying the moment we were having. I have to come around and ask Bloodhound what he thinks of me, but not at the moment, I don't want to ruin what's happening. As of lately he has been getting more closer to me,but it feels as if he's doing it in a brotherly way. I don't want it to be that way. With these conflicted thoughts I didn't realize I zoned out until Anita came back to see what was happening. "So, looks like you two lovebirds are getting along just nice and fine" She said with a cheeky grin plastered on that squishable face. I blushed but turned my face so Bloodhound couldn't see, and got up. "It's not like that, stupid" I said as I gave Anita the scariest glare I could muster given the circumstances. I heard Bloodhound laugh behind me-- first time too. I just walked away from the two with the ring of his laughter in my head. I wanted to save that memory.

"Stilvaghnah juhagehn" A voice whispered in the back of my mind. I felt a pang in my head and I fell forwards, What the hell was that I thought, almost screaming. I caught my breath, and stumbled to the my feet again only to be brought back down. My vision went black but I could still hear Anita's and Bloodhound's voices, "Oh my, Vor!". "Anita, go get Ajay, I'll carry Her. GO!" His worry. The outside world was cut off and I was transported to somewhere, but I wasn't sure where. It was grey, and misty. A heavy fog lay on the ground. "Hello?" I called as I walked towards that fog, what could happen right? When I reached it it had begun to lift revealing that I was back on the training grounds, happy I ran to Bloodhound. "Thank goodness I'm back, what the hell happened to me?" I questioned, out of breath. There came no answer from him. Dumbfounded I moved to the front of him and noticed that he was staring at something else. I looked in his direction and saw me, a spitting image. "Is that really what I look like?" I said a little underwhelmed by my lack of stature. I need to work on my stance I thought to myself, but the words came from around me. I made another thought, and again it came from around me. "Wow, that's weird" I looked back to Bloodhound and then everything came into motion. Looking around I saw Anita down at the firing range, and then I saw myself practicing the spells.

Just then a voice came from around me, I knew that voice. As I looked over to Bloodhound I could see he was still looking at me. His voice said "how can someone be so ethereal." I was stunned by his words I tried to reach out to him but my hands fazed through his body. "The gods have blessed this one" Bloodhound said again. By this time I was furiously blushing-- my whole face a tomato. Well I guess that answers my questions. He did feel something towards me. My voice echoed through this room, or hallway that I was in. I looked around but all I saw was pitch blackness. "I wonder where I am" Inquisitive, I roamed my eyes over the scene in front of me. As my vision came across Anita I heard her voice as well, "I have to be better, so I can get home" her voice soft than that of her regular voice, it almost held heartbreak. Coming to thing of it I have never really gotten to know Anita the way I should have. We always talked about the present and near past, but I never really got to ask her about her home and what waits for her there. Once I showed up, she grew an instant connection to me and I never asked questions. Since then we have always close--even family in a way.

I was wondering around the area looking at the recent memories up until Bloodhound laughing-- which made me smile ear to ear. I was also thinking about what this could be. I did hear a voice but after the immense pain I had quickly forgotten about what the voice had said. "Maybe it was some sort of spell?" I said aloud "but what type of spell, I didn't read about it in the book." I was pondering these thought that is until a searing pain came upon my abdomen. It was like fire flowing through my veins. The air was sucked right out of me leaving me breathless and scared. What the hell is happening?

Before I knew it I was hearing a slur of voices around me, they were all jumbled together that I couldn't quite distinguish what was being said. A short while after my vision started to come into view, my hearing also becoming sharper.

"I think she's waking up now" says a voice,

"Hush, everyone step back." I couldn't mistake that voice for being Ajay.

"Such a pity" said another voice.

I painfully covered my eyes to the harsh blue light that covered my face, "What the hell happened to me?" I questioned as the Apex Legends came into view, everyone was here. They all had worrying glances, save for Mr. Nox.

That's him. I voice rang in the back of my head.

 

Chapter 4 Sneak Peak:

I awoke with a sudden jolt, breath ragged, and my hair in a tangle. I was still alone. The cold sweat that lay upon my skin sent shivers down my spine. "Who is it?" I said anxiously. Someone is telling me that there's someone out there, he's going to kill us all. "I don't know who it is" I said again on the brink of tears. This intuition was getting out of hand. I feel as if it will kill me before the traitor does.


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so? how do I do Italics? :)

When I had come to my senses I was out like a light again, this time for 24 hours. My name was put aside from the Apex Games and I had missed out on other events happening within the city. It was a shame, but others would agree that what was happening to me was more important than that of a few measly events around town. As I lay in bed I was looking at the multiple notes and flowers from my friends and their friends--who I less knew. It was all very heartwarming. Bloodhound had taken time to stay with me, but after the incident I was less than eager to talk to him about what had happened. In fact I didn't want to tell anyone the details of my event. Thoughts were brewing and Ideas were being shot around within my head but none of them came close to answering the many questions I had.

The entire ordeal had lasted about 30 hours and I was still in care. The damage that I received from this mysterious occurrence was a lot and my body wasn't healing at its regular pace, but with the help from Ajay and her drone I was doing just fine. Once Ajay was finished with her morning routine of doing a healing check on my body she and everyone else left for the rest of the day. This gave me lots of time to ponder.

While resting I felt a stinging sensation start on my forearm, as I looked at it I could see a faint mark start to appear. They sensation wasn't as painful but it was enough to make itch at it. "What the hell?" Things as of lately have been getting weirder and weirder, "Damn, I'm not having a week and I now" I mustered, my eyes still looking at the mark, which is now finished forming. I was bewildered but in light of current event I just went with it rather than using more brain power than what was needed. I was already doing to much thinking.

Growing tired I soon fell asleep.

It was him

It was him

It is him

He's doing something

Why can't you see it?

Brewing behind shadows

Creating a monstrosity

He is THE one

He's going to be the death of us all

Get up!

Get UP!

GET UP!

I awoke with a sudden jolt, breath ragged, and my hair in a tangle. I was still alone. The cold sweat that lay upon my skin sent shivers down my spine. "Who is it?" I said anxiously. Someone is telling me that there's someone out there, he's going to kill us all. "I don't know who it is" I said again on the brink of tears. This intuition was getting out of hand. I feel as if it will kill me before the traitor does. I hurriedly get out of bed and quickly walk over to my book shelf across the living room. My body was doing things on it's own, like someone was controlling me, but I went along with it. Maybe it will guide me to who it is. My hands grazed haphazardly over the spines until they suddenly stopped. "Where did this book come from?" I asked myself, "I don't remember buying this book". I took it off of the self and started flipping through the pages. The book was called "Chemistry: Untold" it was a strange title but I read it anyways. Whoever had controlled me wanted me to see this.

With such haste I read the book in under an hour. I now knew why they wanted me to read this book. It talked about the advantages chemistry would have in a war. The chemical compounds used were far more dangerous than that even mages use. The only person that I knew who was into chemistry was Mr. Nox, "he couldn't be?" my gut told me otherwise. "It is him, isn't it". I ran to my bedroom and got dressed I needed to find more evidence and fast. Once I was dressed I ran for the door. "Allfather, guide me" I said as I looked to the night sky. Did I forget to mention that Bloodhound had though me a great deal about Norse mythology and the different gods acquainted to it? I guess not. It was a lovely evening I might add, but we discussed nothing more, but I loved every minute of it. Running to the main part of the city where Mr. Nox was located I noticed that people were still wandering about. "It must not be that late" I said making the assumption.

I was just around the corner of Nox's house when I put on my cloak. As I neared a window I peaked through and saw that it looked like nobody was home. Crawling to the back door I used my mage abilities and unlocked the door. Quietly I opened the door and made my way around the house. His house was really clean, but I didn't expect anything less honestly. He always seemed like a clean guy. Looking through the ground level floor I made my way upstairs. On the second floor there was his bedroom, a bathroom, and a main lobby with a book self and little nick-nacks. I looked through the book shelf and nothing of interest caught my eye. Making my way down stairs I noticed that the pantry was laid out different, as if to accompany a hidden door. I walked into the pantry and on the farthest wall I used the spell that would normally open a locked door, "loklithlaghgen". There it was, a door. "You sneaky son of a gun, what are you hiding here" as I walked through the door there were some stairs that led down into another room. Walking carefully I made my way downward. Once my feet touched the ground I looked for a light switch. After a few seconds of me waving my hands around the edges of the wall I found the light switch, flicking it on I was granted sight. What lay before me was more than what words can describe. It was a whole laboratory. I took off my cloak and stashed it on a chair nearby. As I wondered about Nox's laboratory I noticed that he had all of the exact same chemicals as those mentioned in the book. "You are insane" I mumbled as I took out my phone and took pictures of the whole laboratory. I had to show Anita now. Walking back to the door I noticed that at the back of the room there was a desk. I walked over to the desk and saw that Nox had a journal. I opened up the journal and read:

"It has taken me ages to perfect the right gas. A gas so strong it wipes out who ever come in contact with it. Once I know that the chemical mix is strong enough I will mask the whole city in it. The measly population will scatter like rats and in the end they will all die."

I quickly closed the book and went to grab my cloak quickly before making a hasty retreat back to my house. I had to devise a plan because only Odin knows when Nox will release the deadly gas. As I reached the back door in Nox's house I heard a noise come from the other side of the house. I quickly opened the door and shut it as fast as possible without making a noise. Bolting over the back fence I ran as fast as my legs could carry me.

I made it to my street when I saw that Bloodhound came out of my house, he looked in the other direction than at me. He ran towards me and grabbed my shoulders shaking me a little bit, "Where have you been, I came to check up on you and you weren't there" He said worriedly before continuing "Are you alright, you're out of breath" I asked as he brought me into a hug. I felt bad for leaving without a trace, I could have gotten endangered and nobody would have known where I was. All the possibilities that ran through my head made me quite sad in the end. After the last few overwhelming events I crumbled and cried into Bloodhounds shoulder. What was I supposed to do, Nox was the traitor and any moment he could release the gas and kill all of us. Then the whole ordeal with me, I didn't know what was happening. All I could do was cry.

As I cried in the streets with Bloodhound I could hear him whisper things into my ear. "Shh, it's okay" He said as he ran his fingers through my hair trying to make me stop crying. "Let's go inside and sit down" Bloodhound stated as he guided me to my house. Once on the couch he pulled away and looked at me. I still couldn't see his face though that mask and it made me slightly irritated. "Tell me what's the matter" his voice still soft and melodic. I sniffed a few times before answering him. "It's Nox." I said, I didn't know how to word this but I continued "He has this laboratory filled with very dangerous and highly poisonous chemicals" Bloodhound motioned for me to keep going. I stuttered over the words that I spoke next, "He's going to kill us and I don't know when" With those final words Bloodhound looked away. I wanted to know what he was thinking. He then looked back up to me and just pulled me into a hug. With my mental energy drained I just let him hug me for what seemed like an eternity.

I don't know when I fell asleep but the next morning a woke up in my bed, still in my clothes that I wore yesterday. Looking over at my clock it was 11:30 am. I got out of bed and put on new clothes for today. I was feeling much better than I was yesterday and for that I was thankful. While getting dressed I noticed the marking, "how could I forget?" I mumbled to myself as my fingers grazed over the new marking. "I wonder what it does, or what it represents?" I questioned. Jeez, so many questions, not enough answers. Putting on a t-shirt and pants I walked out of the room and into the living room, only to notice that Bloodhound was sleeping on my couch--his mask just barely above his lips. You have got to be kidding me I thought. The fact he doesn't take off his mask when he sleeps is incredulous. My heart also skipped a few beats because I was so close to seeing who he really was. Leaving him be I went into the kitchen to make myself a cup of coffee. As the kettle boiled I heard movement from behind me. knowing it was Bloodhound I continued to pour my cup. Adding milk and two sugars I turned around and saw him standing in the doorway looking at me. Mask present? Check. Giving a unnoticeable huff I proceeded to ask him "want breakfast?" he just shook his head from side to side. Humming in response I turned back around and made myself some cereal. "How are you feeling today?" came his voice, "I'm feeling a lot better, thanks for asking" I said as I poured the cereal into the bowl. "That is very good news" he said quieter this time.

We were both silent while I finished making my cereal. I sat down at the table and motioned for him to sit beside me. Once he sat down I began eating my cereal. Usually I would detest eating in front of someone but he was a someone more, a friend yes, but I felt like he was something more. I just didn't put a label on it yet, partly due to not knowing if he felt the same way. "We should tell the others of what you found last night" Bloodhound said breaking the silence. I just nodded in agreement with a mouthful of cereal. Bloodhound just gave a chuckle and relaxed into his chair. Slightly blushing I swallowed my cereal and asked him "what's so funny?" frowning slightly. "It's just that you looked cute for a second" He said leaning forward in his chair looking at me with his mask. I just gave him a slight push in the arm and asid "stop, you're being weird" but as a matter of fact my heart was racing. I thought it might pop out of my chest in that very moment. I could imagine my face being red, but I didn't try to hide it this time. "It's true though" Bloodhound lifted his hand and rubbed the top of my head, messing up my hair--not like it was brushed anyways. I waved his arm away laughing a little bit and continued eating my breakfast.

Bloodhound left me to eat the rest of my cereal while he went to sit on the couch reading a book. While eating I was lost in thought again.

"When will the attack happen?"

"Does he like me?"

"I'm sure he does"

"We have to tell the others"

"But not right now"

"Actually, scratch that"

"Why did he betray the Apex Legends?"

These thoughts were just a few swirling around in my head. Looking down at my forearm I made a mental note to go to the training grounds and see if I can do anything with this mark.[refer to "The Character" for images]

Finishing up my breakfast I washed the bowl and spoon and put away all of the items I had brought out. Walking over to bloodhound I plopped down on the couch beside him and peared over at what he was reading. "What are you reading there?" I asked curious. He looked at me and closed the book tilting it in my direction. Looking at the cover it said "Romeo and Juliet" by William Shakespeare. "What's it about?" I asked. I remember buying that book, the dealer said it was from a planet called Earth. I had heard the name a couple of times but I wasn't interested in it, the species there apparently were horrible at keeping their planet alive. "It is about these two lovers in fair Verona, and a family feud with a long rooted hatred for each other. The two lovers come together only to be split apart by death." Bloodhound said as he got up and put the book back in its place on the shelf. I got up as well. "That doesn't seem like a good book" I said more to myself than to Bloodhound but he responded anyways, "it is actually a really well written book" he stated coming up beside me. Looking at him I became enthralled by his attire. Even though I didn't know what he looked like his outfit showed what hit body might look like. Slim but well built around the legs and chest. How I longed to see his face. Without thinking I blurted "Can you take off your mask?" Realizing what I said I covered my mouth just as quickly as the words came out. Embarrassed I waited for his answer. He was silent for the longest possible time while I stared at him still embarrassed. A few more seconds passed before he said "sorry". Not surprised I said I was sorry for asking.

Changing the subject we both agreed that we should give everyone a message and meet up at Anita's house. I messaged Ajay, Makoa and Pathfinder while Bloodhound messaged Elliot and Wraith.

I was getting ready to leave the house while Bloodhound just waited at the door. Why are you so damn mysterious? I thought to myself as I grabbed my phone and jacket. According to Anita I was the only one to become this close to Bloodhound, you would think that he would trust me. I guess I'll just have to wait. Walking towards the entrance I felt a heat where my mark was, looking down at it I saw that it had changed. A faint blue glow was emitting from my arm. Bloodhound had noticed this too and walked over grabbing my arm looking at it, "What is this Vor?" His voice laced with concern and my guess a little anger. "It showed up after I fainted the other day" was all I said as I retracted my arm rather harshly. I was being a little petty but if you weren't gonna trust me 100% than why should I trust you 100%. I walked out the door and we were on our way, except I was halted when Bloodhound grabbed shoulder and turned me around. "Don't act so rash Vor, I'm here to protect you." he said, his voice serious, "You have to trust me." This threw me a little bit because who was he to talk about trust when he didn't trust me enough to take off that stupid mask. "You're the one to speak" I retaliated. "You say that I have to trust you, but you won't even take off the stupid mask you have one" I said, voice rising a little bit. I was getting irritated but I wanted to get this off my chest. "Trust goes both ways here buddy" I looked a bloodhound now, challenging him. He gave a low huff of annoyance and just walked around me. You are so irritating. I followed behind him but a few paces back--still fuming. This might be a long meeting.

 

Chapter 5 Sneak Peak

I got up from my seat and went out to the porch to get some fresh air. My mind was foggy but I needed to sort my priorities and begin checking them off. Leaning on the ledge I looked up to the sky. It was a warm day but the wind held a chill that made my skin tingle. There were fluffy clouds in the sky that roamed over top. It was now mid afternoon and the sun was at the highest peak casting a goldish-white glow to the landscape below.

First things first is Nox.


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I think I am getting the hang of this. I figured out how to get Italics!! sorry if the formatting looks different from the other chapters though.

For the past 20 minutes I had been catching everyone up with what had happened last night. Although I left out the last part with Bloodhound, nobody needed to know about what had happened. Anita looked at me though-- suspecting something else had happened when I suddenly stopped. Least to say they were all a little surprised save for Mirage.

"I knew he was a little weird" with a cocky grin on his face. Elliot seemed proud that he was right with such an accusation. He was sitting on one of Anita's stools. It was a more modern model as it had a metallic build with a glass seat. It was shiny when the sun hit it but once the sun's light was blocked by the passing clouds outside the stool looked matte. It was interesting, but I could never buy a stool like that in fear of breaking it somehow.

"You sound to enthusiastic there Elliot" Ajay said letting out a breathy laugh. She was sitting on the couch alongside Pathfinder and Anita. It was funny to look at the trio as they were slightly squashed together on the piece of furniture. With Pathfinder in the middle both Anita and Ajay were having their arms jabbed by his components, although they all seemed to not take notice. Mirage and the rest of us laughed in unison after Ajays comment, it was true, he did seem to be to happy. I was slightly jealous but I didn't let the emotion show on my face. I just continued to smile.

"Well, what do we do now?" Makoa voiced standing beside Mirage at the island. It was strange to see Makoa without his colossal armor. He was a hefty man though I would say. Not your average beer bellied man though, his chest was big but it was all because of his muscle. As were his arms, while covered in tattoos that didn't look like they had meaning but I would have to ask him about it. They did a little ruff edge to Makoa who was a lovable giant. In the few moments that I have talked to him he was always bright eyed and cheery--something admirable. Looking at the two together I could almost picture them being together, but Elliot was a player and I didn't want Makoa to feel the pain when and if Elliot ever dated him.

"We devise a plan to stop Nox at all costs" came Anita's voice. After hearing what I had to say she had changed her mind immediately. Deep down Anita really cared for this group and would as go as far as calling herself some sort of mother to the 7 others within this room. It was a nice feeling knowing that someone was willing to put their life on the line at any cost to protect this group. I looked in her direction and smiled. Smiling seemed like the only thing I could do at the moment. My mind was occupied with a million other things it seemed and I only had the physical ability to smile while my mind used the rest of my power to devise and strategize the next couple of days or weeks. _I wonder if anyone else is stressful, or it may just be me._  I thought as my eyes roamed over the group of people occupying the kitchen and living room.

"Vor, did you get any dates from Nox's laboratory?" Elliot asked looking in my direction, eyes expectant. I just nodded my head saying no. Elliot's voice fell a little bit indicating that he had entered into his own little world to think about who knows what. Hopefully it was something that would help our cause.

"The next game is in two days so we have to devise a plan before then, or early, in case Nox decides to release the gas soon." Ajay said leaning in her spot setting her elbows on her knees. Her eyes scanned the group to look for uncertainty. "I suggest that who is ever on a team with Nox will keep an eye out for what he does" her voice becoming authoritative "watch his every move but be careful, we don't want him to suspect what we know about his scheme." Leaning back in her spot she put her hands behind her head and let out a huff of air through her button nose.

"If this helps me find my creator than I am in!" came the overly cheery robotic voice of Pathfinder. As a MRVN Robot he had only one goal and that was to find his creator, if it meant taking down Nox than he was in it. Looking in his direction I didn't smile this time because I kinda felt bad for the robot. I didn't know much about his past but all I knew,. From listening to him, was that he booted up in an old abandoned laboratory with the only knowledge that he was a MRVN robot and was determined to find his creator. He had joined the Apex games in hopes of gaining the attention of his creator. Although Pathfinder was always so optimistic and hopeful that he put a smile on anyone's face, even if he was about to kill them.

"I'm in as well, no particular reason except for the fact that I never really like him that much" Wraith had entered the room. Where ever she went she was now back and apparently head what Ajay had to say. I liked wraith but she was a little difficult to connect with sometimes. I think that we both have a mutual relationship between us-- no bad blood. I nodded in agreement and everyone else did as well.

It looks like we were all in accordance in stopping Nox, or at least keeping an eye on him for the next couple of days. "Vor, I want you to gain more information regarding the when and where of Nox's attack" Anita said to me. I nodded my head making a mental note to maybe sneak back into Nox's house to find more information. "Bloodhound I want you to go along with her" Anita added looking in Bloodhounds direction. My stomach sank a little due to our little squirmish before the meeting. I wanted to scowl at Anita for doing this but I could, I just looked across the room at bloodhound.

He stood on the opposite side of the room from where I was he just nodded and proceeded to look out the window ignoring me. The way the room was though the sun seemed to hit his body the right way making him seem so elegant in his pose. I hated to admit it but even if I didn't know what he looked like he still looked hot. I cursed to myself for thinking that way even though I was still mad at him. I felt like a 12 year old girl with these feelings but I couldn't help it.

I got up from my seat and went out to the porch to get some fresh air. My mind was foggy but I needed to sort my priorities and begin checking them off. Leaning on the ledge I looked up to the sky. It was a warm day but the wind held a chill that made my skin tingle. There were fluffy clouds in the sky that roamed over top. It was now mid afternoon and the sun was at the highest peak casting a goldish-white glow to the landscape below.

First things first is Nox. There were two things that could come in handy, my "mind reading" power is what I like to call it and this new mark on my arm. The only thing stopping me is my inability to learn what these two things do. I have an idea for the first one but the latter I have no idea what it does. "I have to go to the training grounds after this meeting" I softly said to myself as I looked at the marking. The stripped arrow was all black now and the whole marking was a faint blue. To stop Nox it was vital that I find out more information about the location and time of his attack.

This brought me to my second priority. It was essentially two things in one but they both had things in common. My mind wandered the different possibilities that could have been the incident a couple of days ago. The one that made sense was it was a spell that I had subconsciously thought and it triggered me to take the past few seconds of real time and play them back within my mind. I will need to see if there is a book available that can tell me more about this power. Maybe there were others back home who had experienced this event, although I don't want to have to travel back home to ask anyone. I will go to the bookstore on the other side of town; a grungy place where I wouldn't want to find trouble.

The third priority was testing out this mark. See if it had any special abilities. The lightning bolt had to mean that it had something to with electricity, obviously.

Everything was coming together slowly as I thought more about the current events going on at the moment but I had to take action for anything to move forward. Fate had strange ways of presenting itself but its intentions were always for good, the way I saw it.

My fourth Priority was my family. My father was true to his word and my intuition was telling me that he wasn't far from here. I had to prepare for his arrival soon. I was done hiding and I didn't want to run anymore. What I believed in still stood but I had grown since I left and I felt more confident in my choices. I would confront my father and I would try to talk to him, maybe change his mind about killing me. It was all a very weird situation but that's how fate would have it. Many troubles would be passed my way and I would be tested to see if I would fail to overcome them or if I would take down the barriers and come out as a new person all together. It was a thrilling game fate played and I secretly loved every moment of it.

Last but not least my own feelings towards Bloodhound. I was faced with the uncertainty of his affections towards me. He said and did things that pointed in the direction of admiration towards me but he never actually brought up the topic. There was also the situation in him not trusting me enough. I just wanted to get to know him, I only knew him as bloodhound. I desperately wanted to know him for what he was under the mask. That doesn't go to say that I wouldn't date him, but I sure wasn't keen into jumping into a relationship with a facade. He knew me for me, but I only knew Bloodhound. The name whispered by others. I was also a little vain in that way as well. I certainly loved his personality but looks matter too. It sounded rude in this day and age but I believe that we are all a little like that. Except others had the opportunity to see first and know later. I was the opposite. I grew attached without seeing what I was getting into. Although I was sure I could love him anyways.

Coming out of my thoughts I looked back inside the house and saw that most of the people had left, only Anita, Bloodhound and mirage were left. Looking back to the sky I relished in the serene quietness that the sky held. I closed my eyes and just relaxed, easing my mind into numbness. I always found it useful to do this when things had gotten stressful at home.

After a few moments I pulled myself back into reality for good this time and let out a sigh. Standing outside a little while longer I finally went inside. I don't know how long I had been outside for but the sun was about to set soon. I still needed to go to the training ground. Opening the door I was greeted by Anita, "What were you thinking about out there?" she question her eyes soft, "Just setting my priorities" I said as I walked over to her kitchen cupboard and grabbed myself a glass. Anita just hummed. Filling my glass with water I went over to the table and drank my water. Surveying the environment around me I noticed that Elliot had the TV on but he wasn't watching anything in particular, he was mainly looking at his phone. I never got the idea behind the phone besides using it to contact others. Apparently there were things on there that matched people together with strangers. By Elliot's perception of the thing, it helped people find their loved ones. He also said that there were other things called "apps" that connected the whole planet together. He didn't go into detail but he said that it was useful, as an Apex Legend, to present yourself to your followers; as he put it. Again, I didn't understand. Maybe I could chill with him one day and he could teach me this stuff. Back on my planet if you wanted to meet someone you would do so by meeting up at a certain place at a certain time and if fate allows it you would fall in love.

Looking over at Bloodhound it looked like he was actually watching the TV, my eyes roamed to the screen and it looked like there was a reporter looking at him and talking about something that was probably important. I was immediately disinterested and averted my eyes. Finishing up my water I got up and put it into the sink and walked over to the front door. Time to head to the training grounds. I grabbed my jacket and put it on, turning to the others i said "I'm heading out now" they all turned their heads.

"Okay, see you on the field" Anita said, "also don't forget about the plan" she stated looking at me like a mother would to a child. Even if she was my best friend she stilled acted as such and it was endearing. "Yeah I won't forget, I'm heading to the training grounds anyways to I can prepare if anything should happen." Bloodhound had gotten up and walked over to my position. I did forget about the fact the he was supposed to accompany.

"See you later V" Elliot said eyes still glued to the phone. I wonder what 'app' he was on. It couldn't be that interesting could it? Although I just laughed lightly and said my goodbyes to him and Anita.

As I opened the door Bloodhound had grabbed it for me from behind and held it open, "Thank you" I said my voice low. "You're welcome" he said back voice equally low. Closing the door behind him we both made our way to the training grounds. Things were a little awkward between us on our way to the grounds but I wasn't ready to just forgive him. I knew my cause was unjustified, he just wanted to help. I tried to reason but my other half didn't give up as easily. I was having an internal battle of words at the moment and my less stupid side won. I should just apologize for being rash earlier today. He was worried and he wanted to help.

Hesitating I finally let the words come out of my mouth "Sorry for being rude earlier this morning" I didn't look in his direction not wanting to have him see my face. I waited for an answer but nothing came instead I just felt an arm wrap around me pulling me into his side.  _Always a man of few words I see_  I thought to myself as I allowed a small smile to creep up onto my face.

"I'm sorry for not trusting you enough to take off my mask, but it is purely of my own inability to come to terms with personal problems" Bloodhound said as he looked forward. I wonder what he meant by that. Did he not want me to see his face because of something that happened? I though as I looked at the side of his mask.

"Well, I hope there comes a day where you can face your problems," I said softly "I will be here to support you" I added as I turned and looked forwards as well.

Little did I know what impact those words had on Bloodhound.

 

Chapter 6 Sneak peak

 I want you to search his" My apparition pointed to Bloodhound. How cruel. Repeating the words I felt a pulling sensation but I had not moved, although this time what surrounded me were floating memories that belonged to Bloodhound. "Now I want you to call to a memory and bring it forth" Stated the voice. I tried to concentrate on bringing the memory in front of me. I was able to do so after a short while. "Now, hold your hand to the memory and say the incantation  _ilforthamer svarhathlock_ " I again repeated the words over and over until I was granted permission to see into his memories. I was transported back to the time when we were back on the battlefield. When I first met him. Pushing away the feeling I allowed myself to walk around without feeling.


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have gotten this far then I will praise you! Sorry if this is a little wacky, I will go over the entire story and sort everything out! but please, for now, enjoy the first draft :)

Arriving to the grounds I took off my jacket and set it aside. Bloodhound had picked it up and held onto it, not wanting it to get dirty. Mentally preparing myself I walked up to a stone slab that was probably 5 feet tall, and climbed onto it. This was going to be my little stage. I took a seat cross legged and put my mind to rest of all other things. Closing my eyes I tried to recall the last time I unbeknowingly called upon the mind reading power. This technique was used by all medics back home to recall difficult healing spells before going into battle. Reaching back into the abyss of my mind it didn't take long to find the particular memory. Pulling it forward I heard a voice whispering. It was repeating itself.

 _Stilvaghnah juhagehn_ Although this time the words were muddled together rendering the spell useless. It was a fine art Magic was, you couldn't just mumble your words. Especially when you have an opponent trying to kill you. Camairion had its fair share of bloodshed but our battles were solely interior. After retrieving the spell I opened my eyes and stood up.

"If anything happens, I want you to not do anything" I said sternly looking at Bloodhound "I don't know what will happen when I purposefully attempt this spell but if I do get it right I may fall to the same fate as before" Continuing, "I need you to promise me." My eyes locking with Bloodhounds mask. I was determined to master this spell but I didn't want him to take me back to Ajay just yet. I needed to see if I could pull myself out first. "I can't make any promises Vor" Bloodhound stated sounding unsure. "I am here to protect you, if you aren't back after 10 minutes I am taking you to Ajay" Sincerity was evident in his voice and it made my heart flutter just a little bit. Taking precautions I lay on the ground getting the back side of me dirty with the golden dust that lay thinly on the stone. Relaxing I let out a breath of air before saying "Stilvaghnah juhagehn"

This time there was no burning pains but rather I slipped into a misty state. Unbeknownst to me, my eyes had glazed over with a faint blue hue. My irises were a ocean blue colour but were cracked. My pupils spilled between the cracks covering a small portion of my eye. Again my mind was black, but slowly the reality outside was coming into picture. I could see Bloodhound below me watching me, frozen.

 _Okay, now to get things in motion._ I thought. Although I didn't quite know how to.

"It is easier than it looks" Came a voice. Startled I looked around and soon I saw a figugre come from the darkness. It was me.

"How is this possible?" I looked at myself dumbfoundedly.

"I am your subconscious-- in partial physical form" I stated, I looked rather bored. This was all so weird but I just went along with it.

"Okay, so why are you here?" I asked myself taking a step closer.

"I was created because there dwells a deep power within you that only existed once before, A thousand years ago" I walked towards myself circling my presence "When Camairion was just a new planet roaming the universe there was once a mage just like you. He built the empire that the current supreme leader now holds. His power was unmatched and through this his ego and actions he grew more dangerous." My conscious stepped in front of me now looking me dead in the eye "He sought more power and would not stop at anything. He would kill innocent lives in order to gain and possess the treasures of your home planet" I was at a lost of words "Many have tried to stop him, but all would fail. It was for 10 years his reign on Camairion brought poverty and destruction. But one fateful night his reign was brought to an end. It was on a starry night where the blood moon shone the brightest. In this moment his powers grew weak, for reason the eldest people do not know someone had taken him down"

"Someone, possibly the same person, now watches over you" I stated "They had summoned me to help guide you so that the same path shall not be traveled twice" My voice dark and my eyes determined was enough to make me believe that what this person was saying was true. I had never learned of this past when in school nor have I ever heard the elders speak of this monster. I was going to be better than this, I needed to be better than this. I did not want to start a war simply because of a legend. I also had other reason. As I looked over to Bloodhound I noticed that the image was still frozen.

"What do I have to do in order to master this spell?" I questioned looking at myself with the same determination. "I promise on my soul that I will not travel the same path" I added looking back over to Bloodhound. "For you to master this spell, you have to set aside everything thing you believe in. This spell does not abide by moral rights, you will have the power to read minds and potentially change the fate of others." My apparition stated looking in the same direction that I was looking in. "I will be able to teach you, but to do so you must have a clear mind. Nothing should be present when working with this spell."

"Lock up every feeling you have towards everyone, and you shall learn quickly" I wasn't sure how this would benefit my ability to learn, but time wasn't on my side so I nodded my head. I needed to learn as quickly as possible. "Let's begin then" I said casting away any thoughts of bloodhound, Anita, Ajay, Family, and my own well being. "Very well then. To start off you have already begun the first step in mastering  _The Blood Bond_  spell." The apparition came from behind me suddenly "This spell is called the blood bond spell for a reason because by the end of your training you will become a different person. Although unlike  _Magnus_  before you I will be here to guide you on the right path." After hearing those words I had to make sure of one vital thing "Will I forget any previous feeling?" I said, fearing the answer would be yes I hesitated. "Yes" came the daunting words. If I were to forget my feeling of BLoodhound and everyone else what would I do? I don't know if I would be able to recover or regain these feelings. My whole body felt numb knowing that I would be emotionless. The feelings I once held close would vanish. Although the mission came before personal issues. With that final thought, I said "Im ready".

"Alright then, this won't be long Vor" the voice said, it knew that I was sacrificing everything. "The next words I want you to say are  _Hathvornith Vahgehn_. This spell will allow you to enter one's mind and search through their memories. I want you to search his" My apparition pointed to Bloodhound. How cruel. Repeating the words I felt a pulling sensation but I had not moved, although this time what surrounded me were floating memories that belonged to Bloodhound. "Now I want you to call to a memory and bring it forth" Stated the voice. I tried to concentrate on bringing the memory in front of me. I was able to do so after a short while. "Now, hold your hand to the memory and say the incantation  _ilforthamer svarhathlock_ " I again repeated the words over and over until I was granted permission to see into his memories. I was transported back to the time when we were back on the battlefield. When I first met him. Pushing away the feeling I allowed myself to walk around without feeling.

"Good" came the voice but when I looked around there was nobody in sight. "Now to change the memory of the person you are in you simply have to say  _jarmokvil_  and think about what you want to change. Although leave this person's memories as they were" Taking note as to what I had to say I pulled myself out and was again back with my apparition. "Very good, you will be finished in no time. Now I want you to pull yourself back" I did as told and I was back in my own body with my own memories. "You will begin to notice that traveling through others memories and such the time will seem like a life time it will only be a few short seconds within the real worlds. This ability allows you to look and call upon different memories when in the heat of conflict." My apparition gave me a knowing look. It knew that I was preparing for a fight against Caustic. "You have learned the basic of hoping between states and I shall leave your training here, I want you to come back tomorrow and train on what you have learned today" I stated as I walked back into the darkness. Left alone with what I knew I pulled myself out of this state and awoke still on the ground. I didn't feel any different and I knew what I felt towards everyone so I assumed that nothing had happened so far. Getting up off of the ground i dusted myself off and looked towards Bloodhound who was still where he was when I had left him.  _Remember what I told you_  came the voice within my head. I pushed away all feelings and proceeded to work on what I had come here for.

My next task was to see what I can do with this mark. "How do you feel?" came a voice from behind me, I turned around and it was Bloodhound. "I feel alright, It didn't hurt this time" I said back voice void of feeling. It was strange to do this so suddenly but if this helped me to learn at a quicker pace than normally that I would do so. I seemed that Bloodhound took notice in my temper and just hummed in acknowledgement and walked away. Proceeding back to the task at hand I pushed my hand forward as to point in a direction.  _The words are máttugur gildi_  came the voice again. "Thanks" I whispered as I repeated the spell.

I was pushed back quite a bit when the blast came from my arm. It was loud and the effect was damaging. Looking at where I shot I noticed that Bloodhound stood merely two feet away. "Maybe watch where you're aiming there" Bloodhound said, his voice laced with concern and astonishment. He walked away and I let down my hand and looked at my arm. The mark was now back to its original look. The stripped arrow was empty and the mark was not glowing anymore. I took note of this and came to the conclusion that the arrow was a timer and when the mark was blue and the arrow full I was able to use this power. Now that I have everything figured out I, well sort of, I hopped off of the stone and went to grab my jacket from Bloodhound. "Thanks" I said and I walked passed him. "Maybe we should go to the bar and meet up with the others to tell them about your progress" Bloodhound said from behind me. "That sounds like a good idea"  _gotta keep my mind void, gotta keep my mind void_ I repeated to myself. I have to succeed, the faster I do this the sooner I can recall the emotions that I will soon forget.

The walk to the bar was quite, almost awkward, but I paid no mind to it. We were close to the bar when Bloodhound stopped and grabbed my shoulder, shrugging his hand off I turned around and asked "what's wrong?" Bloodhound let out a noise that sounded like a scoff "What's wrong? Really? I should be asking you that question" Bloodhound stated arms crossed "You were out for 5 minutes and when you awoke you were different, your whole demeanor was different." he said his voice sounding exasperated " you were a completely different person from before. Usually you're all bubbly and ecstatic but now you're cold and your eyes don't hold the same gilmour as before" I stated quieting his voice at the last part. Had I changed that drastically? I just stood there without saying a word. I didn't know what to say.  _Can I tell him?_  I thought  _if it helps him understand, yes_  came the voice. I looked to Bloodhound prepared to say what I wanted but then a voice came from behind us and we both turned to see Ajay and Pathfinder walking towards us.

"Hey guys!" came Ajay's voice, she sounded to happy and enthusiastic. Bloodhound and I didn't say anything. If I had changed that much then surely the others would notice and ask questions. Overwhelmed in my situation I walked away from everyone, I can't do this. Having to set aside my emotions was going to be difficult. I needed to find someplace to go so I can learn in peace without the interference of my friends.

"Hey what's wrong with you" Bloodhound came running up behind me but this time instead of grabbing me he stopped and just looked at me. I didn't want to turn around, to face the guilt in his eyes. "I have to do this, I can not stop" I said, I didn't know what else to say to him. Would be understand? Would he try to stop me? I can't let him. This internal battle was going on inside my head that I didn't realize that he approached me and began hugging me from behind. I was brought back to this warm feeling, but something quickly took over. Quickly turning around I shoved him away the he took a few stumbling steps backwards. Now facing him I could see his silhouette in the rising moon. I took a few steps backwards before turning around and running away.  _This is for your own good, you can not feel emotions. They slow you down_  came the voice again but I was mad. Mad at myself for going through with this stupid training and mad at the voice for taking control and pushing Bloodhound away.

 _You didn't have to shove him away_  I yelled

_Do not worry once this is all over you can return back, trust me when I say that he will not forget you._

I was furious with the voice, whoever was controlling can show themselves because I would do anything at the moment to hit them with everything I got. I had been running for half an hour now, and I was currently in the middle of nowhere, far away from the city. It was strange being out without the lights of the city but I could see all of the stars.

 _Tomorrow we will recall the memories of caustic to see if we can pull anything from his mind_  I said to the voice.  _But you haven't mastered the spell yet_  it countered.  _I need to find out when he is going to release the gas_  i retorted back.  _Very well then, at the same time we can work on your precision_  The voice said back. That was the end of the conversation.

 

Chapter 7 Sneak Peak

Closing my eyes and relaxing my tense shoulders I let out a breath and said the spell. I was brought into my own mind. Bringing forth the memories I searched for the time I bumped into Nox. Finding it I said the spell that allowed me to enter into the time era. I stood there looking at Nox and I focused.  _I need to be stronger_ , hearing voice around me I pushed away my feelings and hardened my will. Pushing away all of my feelings made making entering someone's head more easier. It was because with a clear mind, body, and soul, you would not mix together the two separate memories.


	8. Chapter 7

"I can't fucking do it!" I yelled into the open cool air of the forest. Fuming I began pacing back and forth, if it were possible I would have steam coming out of my ears. After leaving Bloodhound and traveling for 5 hours I had found a spot far enough from everything and started working. For 4 hours I was trying to enter into Nox's mind but for whatever reason I couldn't find the memory I needed. I would get as far as to the night I entered into his house but everything after that was blocked off, like someone had put a spell over them.  _It is not a spell, he simply has a very strong will_  came the voice, sounding bored, it was irritating and I was getting frustrated. "Yeah, well how do I get past it?" I fumed still angry, how could one become so angry and not cool off? By trying to practice a spell under a time constraint. I could see the low glow of the sun on the horizon and I knew my time was running out.  _Have a stronger will than his and you can over power him_  the voice put it into easy terms it made me believe that I could actually do it, except for the fact that they already said that before and I had tried and I gained nothing. My face fell and so did my motivation. "Moving." I simply stated before falling to the ground in defeat. "Maybe I shouldn't go back" I said, if i couldn't figure out how to stop this attack from coming than I don't want to be faced with the disappointing glares from everyone. I would be blamed alongside Nox for mass murder.  _Now, that's a little dramatic don't you think?_  The voice inquired. "Maybe, but the fear is still there" I said aloud.  _Get up dear, keep practicing_  the voice cooed, like a mother. I huffed in annoyance and got to my feet to practice once again.

Closing my eyes and relaxing my tense shoulders I let out a breath and said the spell. I was brought into my own mind. Bringing forth the memories I searched for the time I bumped into Nox. Finding it I said the spell that allowed me to enter into the time era. I stood there looking at Nox and I focused.  _I need to be stronger_ , hearing voice around me I pushed away my feelings and hardened my will. Pushing away all of my feelings made making entering someone's head more easier. It was because with a clear mind, body, and soul, you would not mix together the two separate memories. I made the mistake the first time when I entered his mind. I had brought all of my memories with me and when I tried looking for Nox's memory it made it ten times more difficult. Once I knew that everything was set, and feelings set aside I chanted the spell and I was pulled into Nox's head. Looking around I tried to pull forward the memory. In the distance I could see it coming towards me.  _Progress_.

Once the memory reached my fingertips I quickly mustered the spell and I was immediately pulled into his memory. I was now able to hear everything that he was thinking, and saying, as well as what he was doing.

_Alexander had walked into his house, he knew something was off. "Someone was trespassing" came the lowly voice. His face held a sneer, he briskly walked to the pantry and noticed that the door was open just a crack. Growling he opened the door and came storming down the stairs. Walking over to his desk he saw that things were moved. "Once I figure out who did this they will be the first to die." walking back up to his pantry Nox closed the door securely and then grabbed a piece of bread. Walking out of his pantry he put the bread into the toaster and let it do its job. Walking over to his cabinet he grabbed a cup and a tea packet. "It won't be long till the who city crumbles to my feet" dumping the tea bag into the cup, he grabbed the kettle and filled it with water. "I need to perfect the serum" putting the kettle on the stove he turned it on and waited. "It should take about a month before I am able to proceed"_

That was all she needed, pulling herself out she was whipped back into the real world. The force of her pull sent her flying 10 feet away. Hitting her head she was passed out.

Waking up groggily she noticed that the sun was already up high in the sky. Fumbling to her feet she tried to grab her items, but after looking around she realized that this was not the same spot where she was last night.  _Where the hell am I?_

"I see you're finally awake,  _darling_ " freezing on the spot I turned around and saw the figure of my father. I looked into his eyes and they held disgrace.  _At least I haven't forgotten_  I thought,  _But in time you will_  came the voice. Recovering from the shock I quickly glared at him. I didn't answer him, what was I supposed to say? I took the defense the waited for him to make the first move. The man in front of me was dressed in in all black--a black long sleeve shirt, and loose fitting black pants. The man also adorned a long brown beard that had metallic rings pinching pieces of hair together. That was actually the only hair he had on his face besides the bushy brows. "Not going to great your old man?" He said voice hearty and full of underlying anger. I just stared at him, I didn't have the words or courage to speak to this man. He wasn't my father, no blood would betray their own. He had his arms held up to the sky in a Y shape as the words dripped from his mouth. He took a few steps towards me and I took a few steps back. "I see you haven't forgotten" how could I? I was threatened by my own flesh and blood. My life was on the line in these moments and I wasn't about to risk that by allowing him to get closer to me. Seeing me back away had made him mad. He lowered his head a fraction and furrowed his brows, "now now, don't be scared" his voice made a low growl. I was ready, any moment now he was going to attack.

Compared to the densing ambient between the two relatives the air held a much lighter feel. The sun was out and there were fluffy clouds that scattered throughout the sky. They floated aimlessly as there was no heavy winds that thrashed through the sky. There were the hums of animal below, all singing their own song. Everything was all as it should be on this fine day, except for the two bodies that stand nearly 20 feet away from each other.

_Reach through Vor_  said the voice. Taking not I had whispered the words "Stilvaghnah juhagehn" at the same time I closed my eyes to conceal the blue hue that would emit from them soon. "What-" The voice of the man in front of me was cut off as I entered into my mind.

" _Hathvornith Vahgehn"_ I said and I was pulled into my father's mind. Looking at all the memories I was inundated with emotion  _Push them back, you'll pull them in_  Came the harsh voice. I quickly pushed all emotion away and proceeded. I was getting better and better at pulling myself into others minds.  _I know, soon you'll be able to go home_  said the voice. Looking around I was able to find the current memory. "  _ilforthamer svarhathlock"_ repeating the incantation I was soon able to enter into his memory and hear his thoughts. 

 

Chapter 8 Sneak Peak

Letting out a maniacal laugh laugh he ran towards me striking my side but I was quick, I swung my swords and blocked his hit just in time. The clanking of the swords could be heard for miles around. Swinging the sword to block an attack I quickly brought my foot up and booted him square in the chest, "that's for betraying your own family". While he was stunned on the ground heaving for air I brought my sword into both of my hands ready to strike his chest, "This is for everything else.


	9. Chapter 8

_What it that light? Is it possible?_

My father sees the light coming from my eyes, I guess that was counterintuitive.

_How? How was she the one to obtain this power._

The anger seething from my father was immense and I could feel it through my bones down the the marrow. I knew what he was talking about I just didn't know how much he knew, but from the sounds of it, he knew a lot.

_The_ prophecy  _didn't for-tale this event to happen so quickly, is it possible she will surpass Killian?_

Was Killian the mage that the voice was talking about? Feeling the emotion around me I could tell that my father was having an internal battle, but his anger masked the underlying emotions.

_Should I persuade her? Have her finish what he started?_

The memory showed that my father was growing a smile on his face.

_Maybe, If she is to be stronger than Killian than surely the power of her might can bring down the current supreme leader._

Looking now at my fathers figure I glared at him and I wanted to so badly hit him. I wanted to yell at him. He trusted the Supreme leader now he wants me to kill him? He was a mad man. He only sought the power. A lowlife trying to sap off of higher ranking officials. Now he was thinking about using me to get what he wanted.

"You vile lowlife of a man. You will not use me for your own personal gain." I yelled furious with the man in front of me. The immense emotion that I felt was powerful. I didn't realize the voice was yelling at me, I was to concerned with wanting to tear the man in front of me apart. "How could you?" I yelled again, tears were streaming down my face. A father now diminishing into a slug leaching off of other people in hopes of gaining power. "Mom and I loved you, how could you betray your own family." I felt a tugging trying to pull me out of his mind "All you care for are your own impure selfish ambitions" with those final words I was forced back from his memories and back into reality. Stumbling backwards I looked at the man with a new found hatred. My eyes burned with a fire. "You will die" I said lowly as I began walking towards the man. My anger was the only thing that I felt. Letting my anger guide me I ran towards the man, who gratefully took my anger in stride and ran towards me as well. He was laughing-- a true mad man. I was screaming--now someone new. I jumped in the air and so did he, mimicking my moves. I threw my fist forward and we both clashed. The power between the two of us let out a gust of wind that emitted from the shock of the hit. Both of flying backwards, we regained our footing and were at it again like two lions fighting for title as Alpha. I wasn't about to lose to this bastard of a man, I just wasn't. Running towards him again I slid between his spread feet and landed a kick to his lower back sending him flying forwards. "That was for taking me". Putting together my hands I summoned a sword. Handling the perfectly balanced weapon I ran towards him and struck, shielding the hit with his arms I quickly recoiled a few feet back. I looked at him and saw that he too summoned a sword.

Letting out a maniacal laugh he ran towards me striking my side but I was quick, I pierried and blocked his hit just in time. The clanking of the swords could be heard for miles around. Swinging the sword to block an attack I quickly brought my foot up and booted him square in the chest, "that's for betraying your own family". While he was stunned on the ground heaving for air I brought my sword into both of my hands ready to strike his chest, "This is for everything else. I was about to kill the man in front of me, and this time he won't respawn onto a ship. Just as I was about to bring down the sword he put up his hands in defeat. Confused I stopped immediately and glared at him "What are you doing?" I said, seething. My breath was ragged but I wasn't about to quit just yet. "I surrender" was all he said while looking at me, like a vulture eyeing his prey. I kept my guard up, anticipating any sneak attacks. "Why?" was all I asked. I didn't lower my sword, my eyes trained on the figure in front of me. "Simply because I don't want to fight anymore." he lowered his hands "or is it because you don't want to die" I stated through gritted teeth, I'm do close, why stop now. Just pierce his heart now. his eyes were glazed over with amusement, "you're deciding whether or not to kill me" a smile over his lips. I just glared. Yes, I was trying to kill him, but I couldn't bring myself to do so.  _Just bring it down, quickly_. That was all the encouragement I needed. I brought down the metallic sword and cut into his chest. Seeing the blood seep through his clothing was enough knowledge to know what I have down, I had actually killed someone. Treason was committed, but no one was around to see the incident.  _Such a shame, but a well deserved death_. I paid no mind to the voice. All I could do was look at the lifeless figure. I don't know what emotion I was feeling or what emotion would come out on top but at the moment I was numb. I stared blankly at the figure below me, the smell of blood reaching my nose. "They'll have me dead if they find out" I muttered, but as one would think I wasn't scared. I wasn't afraid of being caught. "Why am I not scared?" still looking at the body, it was cruel, but I couldn't bring myself to be sad, to feel fear of the coming event if this body shall be discovered.  _Am I cracking up?_  But there came no voice to answer my question.  _I said am I cracking up?_  Again the voice did not answer my pleas. I stepped away from the body, I had to think about something rational. Going over to a stump that had fallen I sat down with my back away from the body. "What would mother think?" I let out a long sigh and brought my face into my hands. Why is there no emotion. Why can't I feel sad, or angry, or scared?

Again I was met with questions and no answers.

"I'll have to bury him" I mumbled as I heaved myself up from the log. I was swept over with tiredness, fighting an actual battle of life and death took a toll of me. Especially since I didn't have the perks that the Games provided. I summoned a shovel and began digging.

It took me 30 minutes to dig a deep enough hole. As I placed the body in I felt no remorse for what I had done. He was a toxic man that needed to be taken care up was what I kept telling myself. He needed to go. When I was finished with the burial I looked to the sun to guess which way I had to go. When in the city the sun rose from the east and currently it was setting in the west, meaning I had to go the opposite direction. Simple enough. Making my way through the bush I tried to think about my life from here on out.

I was thinking about the games. With my new power I had to talk to the game leaders and discuss whether or not I am able to use it as an ultimate or not. That would definitely change the course of a fight if I didn't miss my shot. From the times that I have used it I would say it takes about 5 hours before I am able to use it, so I will have to see if I can speed up the process. Maybe when I hit the next town I will be able to search for a book that has any information.

I let my mind wander, trying to distract my mind about anything and everything just so I didn't have to deal with the image of my father in front of me. Although the more I tried to think the more I found myself thinking about things that didn't really make me happy, they were more mundane things such as cleaning the dishing, walking around town, eating food--ok well that one was happy. But the more I tried to think of things the more hard it got. I was missing something, but I don't know what. I stopped in my tracks and tried to conjure memories of friends and what was left of family but nothing came up. The anxiety rushing through my body made me shake.

_Did I forget?_

_How could I have forgotten._

My face was pale, and my breath was ragged. I messed up big time. I have forgotten everything about them.

_It happened when your mind was pulled into your fathers, and after you killed him the memories of your friends died along with him. When you were overcome with immense sadness your mind tried to pull up happy memories but under pressure it pulled in the most precious of memories in which it held dear. Now you have lost them forever._

I could not even picture their faces, their voices, the touch of their fingertips on my skin. Everything about them was gone. I fell to my knees, my body was quaking in sadness. Now I could feel. My head was in my hands as I cried. How could I have been so stupid. I screamed into the open air and the birds around me fled. All was silent except for the few muffled sounds of my cries as I laid on the soft earthy ground. I was broken. Nothing was left for me, I had no memories of loved ones. At this moment in time I didn't know if I would recover so I laid on the ground in a heaping mess and I cried myself to sleep, trying desperately to bring back any hidden memories of my friends. If I couldn't remember them how was I going to know who they were. I also didn't know how far I was from home. All I could do was travel east.

In my crowded mind there was only one thing that I could remember that was important, He was going to release a gas within the next couple of weeks and I had to stop him.


	10. Chapter 9

It had been three days since the events between my father and I. I had left the same day and had begun traveling west, I wasn't sure how long I had been passed out for, nor did I know how far I was from the city. By calculating it looks like I had been out for more than three days, which gave my capture long enough to move me quite a ways. I hadn't reached my previous spot but I don't expect to make an exact backtrack, so the extra items that I had brought will be gone now. The day was bleak-- the sky a dull grey, and the life around me silent. I was the only thing moving within these parts of the woods and I didn't mind it, it gave me time to think of a plan.

While I was walking I had tried not to think too much about who I had lost when I pulled in my memories, thinking about them made me get a migraine and I didn't need that when time was of the essence. Instead I thought about little things like the trees and how they swayed in the wind, or how the bugs crawled across the surface of this turf. I thought about the sky and what lay above us; space of course, but space held many wonders that I thoroughly enjoyed thinking about-- so did they. I shook my head cursing myself for wander to those thoughts. I knew that there was someone out there waiting for me but I couldn't picture them, nor could I remember a face. I only had a small inkling that they were out there.

The sun was midway in the sky and the clouds had parted to let a few of the sun's rays through. They came down like soft beams highlighting the earth in various places-- it was so ethereal that I thought for a brief moment that I was on a different planet. It was so wondrous. How could things be so beautiful? I kept walking taking in enough of the scenery around me. As I kept walking I heard the bustle of life over the hill. I ran towards the hill hoping that the scene in front of me would reveal my home town but instead I was greeted with a small village, more or less, filled with people roaming about the cobble pathways. It was quite the sight given the fact that most of the other cities and villages I had seen were more technically advanced. This was like taking a step back a couple of centuries. Giving a small eye roll I hopped down the little cliff and made my way to the village hoping to find some information. As I walked through the small streets I noticed that most of the people here were more or less in poverty. Giving myself a mental slap for thinking so abash I continued to walk through the streets. I managed to make it to the center of the town where there was the most action. I looked around and saw that there were a few shops that could be of use. One a book shop tucked away on the farthest corner, another building a butcher shop right beside. I could find myself a nice meal there to cook later. In the other corner I saw a what seemed to be an armorer and blacksmith. I could use some armor that could prevent me from taking damage while fighting against Alexander.

I walked over to the book store first thinking that I could find information of this new ability that I have, I needed something to speed up the timing process. Walking over I made my way through the crowd only bumping into a few who were in a rush. As I entered the shop I noticed an old man on a ladder putting away some books. The top of his head was bald but he had hair that reached his shoulders, his hunched back made him seem smaller than he was but guessing he stood to be only a few inches higher than Vor herself. "Excuse me, I was wondering if you had any books about the planet Camairion, Preferably history based on their magic" I said while giving a small smile to the man. He looked at em a little weirdly before shrugging his shoulders and moved to the far back corner of the shop. I guess he wasn't much of a talker. He pulled out a book that read " _The magic history of Camairion_ ", "Well would you look at that" I said wide eyed, that wasn't very hard. I flipped open the book and began skimming through it.

After finishing the book I had gotten the information that I had needed, the information was based off of a lore but I took it as viable information nonetheless. I had to find sap root, and leaves from a rare flower called Ophensia, mix it together to a paste. I then had to take the paste and mix it with water. Now all I had to do was find an abundance of Ophensia flowers. "Um, do you know where I can find some Ophensia flowers?" I asked the man he gave me a skeptical look "Why would you need that type of flower, it is very rare around these parts" He said his voice low and hoarse. "I need as an ingredient, it is very important" giving him a kind smile hoping he wouldn't ask to many questions. "Go to the butcher shop and they can give you directions on where to go" was all he said before turning around and returning to his business. Giving a thank you I went out the door and over to the butcher shop. AS I walked in a noticed a man about my age running the till. I walked up to him and gave a small smile, "I was told that you knew the directions to a location where Ophensia flowers grow" I looked at him and noticed that he had a small birthmark on his upper lip, it suited him. "Why would you need Ophensia flowers?" he asked looking at me intrigued. "It is for a special mix" I said pulling a tight smile. I didn't want to go into detail as the I didn't need to bring unwanted attention to the problem at home. Nor did I want to news to catch wind of this, it would be a huge disaster. The guy just nodded his head. "Well, if you want your hands on those Ophensia flowers I will need a payment and for you to bring back a seedling. They are very rare and need to be taken care of" he looked at me through serious eyes. "Of course, I just need them asap" giving him a look of confirmation that I would stay true to my word. "Alright then, I will go along with you to make sure you don't take all the flowers and run off" I could tell he was serious but his face yelled trickster. I just gave a small laugh and lowered my head. "How much for the flowers?" I asked, I was sure I had enough money but in this case they were rare so the cost of them may be higher than expected. "Well, for customers they cost about $500 for three flowers, but I am willing to cut the price in half" he said while giving a cheeky smile. I had $300 dollars in cash so I agreed to the payment. While handing him the money I felt his hand touch mine for a brief moment and I gave a small blush. His hands were warm and soft to the touch. "That should cover the cost" I smiled at him again and brought my hands to my front crossing them over one another. "Shall we go?" He asked while he put away his apron. "We shall" We both began to exit the shop before he yelled to the back of the shop, "I am going out dad, can you take over the till?" He turned back to me and we were both on our way. "Sorry, what's your name?" He said giving a small smile while looking at me through those hazel eyes. The afternoon sun had hit them and what I saw was a pool of soft brown looking back at me, "My names Vor" I said still looking into his soft eyes. It seemed that everything about him was soft and I loved it. "What's your name?" I said while looking ahead, maybe this was the fellow that was out their, but it didn't feel right. I shrugged off the concern and looked back at him. "The names Reiner" he said with such pride as if the name held some underlying superiority. "That's a very nice name" indeed it was a very nice name but average too. Even if I had only been on this planet for only a short while I knew that Reiner was a very common name amongst the outlands to he wasn't too special, but he sure seemed that he was. "I like your name too, Vor, like the goddess who knows all" I gave a small nod in agreement, "I guess you're right, I never really thought about my name, but now that you mention it, it is true" I laugh emitted from the both of us. As we were walking we were both having a good time learning about each other that I wasn't paying attention to the direction that he was taking me. Soon enough we had found our way to the location of the Ophensia flowers. "Thank you so much" I said as I made my way over the other flowers and picked three of them, each stem holding 4 leaves. This should be enough to last me a short while. I looked behind me and saw that Reiner was looking in the other direction, taking this moment I picked one more flowers to keep the seed inside so I could grow them myself at home. Getting back up I turned around and handed Reiner the flower heads that held the seeds. Each head of flowers held two seedlings, and once planted the flower would take 5 years before it would blossom so it was imperative that they be planted as soon as possible.

"Thank you, now we should be heading back, I can start planting them and nurturing them back home" Reiner said as he turned around making his way back to the village. I followed behind making sure to take in the surrounding, in case I ever needed to come back and grab some more. "Is there a way to hasten the growth progress of the flowers?" I asked, curious to know if there were any secretes that Reiner was keeping from me. "There is one way, but only the elders of the village know" I just made a O with my mouth and nodded my head in acknowledgement.

As we entered the village once more I made my way back to the butcher shop with Reiner because I wanted to see if I could get some food before I left on my travels in the morning. "Do you think I could buy some food off of you?" I asked looking at Reiner through the corner of my eyes. "Why don't you come for dinner" he stated rather than asked. "Do you have a place to stay tonight?" he also asked "no, I was just gonna find a nearby tree" was all I said as I continued following Reiner to his shop. "You can stay the night if you want?" We had reached his store and he was leaning against the door frame looking at me, the sun was setting and the glow from the sun set on his face making his already tanned skin glow like gold. The irises of his eyes too moved in the sunlight adjusting to the brightness. He seemed godlike within those few moments, "um, sure, if your father doesn't mind" I said as I took him in. The hair swept across his face falling just short above his brows. "Yeah he won't mind" was all he said before he let me back in the shop. He led me to the back where his the rest of his house was. Looking around I saw that the living room and kitchen were connected, and to the right of the room there stand two doors that I guessed led to their rooms. It was a small but cozy place. "You can sleep in my room and I can take the couch" Reiner said as he gave a small sheepish smile. I just nodded. He was a very kind person and I could feel myself start to grow a liking to him, but I had to stay on task. I can't get distracted. As Reiner went to clean up any mess within his room I sat on the couch not knowing what else to do, his father was in the kitchen preparing a nice warm soup alongside some home made bread.

_"Are you there?" I called out to the voice, but no one answered. "Great, so now you left me" again I was left with silence._

After not getting an answer from the voice I pulled myself out and noticed that Reiner was back out of his room. "The room is all set" he said while he came and sat beside me on the couch. "Thank you again" I smile feeling a blush rise to my cheeks. "So where are you headed?" came the soft voice beside me, he almost said it as a whisper as he lead in closer to me. "I am headed back home, I was away for training." I stated. "Training for what?" he squinted his eyes not really knowing what I was getting at. "I have powers, to say the least, and I was trying to hone them before I had to take on a task back home" as I continued talking to Reiner I could feel myself growing more accustomed to his presence and slowly became more open to him. He is a very nice man and he meant well with his actions. "I see, do you mind showing me tomorrow maybe?" His eyes hopeful, like a child almost. I just laughed and agreed to his eagerness.

After dinner the three of us had found our ways to bed and were soon drifting off into sweet, sweet slumber. How I longed to be in a regular bed. 

 

 

Sneak Peak Chapter 10

We were now on our way and for the remainder of the day we had talked about everything from both our pasts and what we hoped would come of the future. I even managed to tell him about the upcoming battle-- if you would call it. He seemed to take everything in stride, not becoming to overwhelmed by the life that I had lived. He was a great listener as well, but I noticed that he wouldn't offer advice. He would just hum a lot every now and then. As fast as the morning came it was gone and now Reiner and I had made yourself a small camp for the night. He had packed a few meals that would last us the three days. After eating dinner we both fell asleep beside each other, Reiner said something about being protected on two side, one with the fire and the other with him. It was nice not having to worry 24/7 so I allowed him to sleep beside me. As I drifted off to sleep my last thought was  _Maybe things wouldn't be so bad with him_


	11. Chapter 10

Three days since the fight, but how long in between be passing out and than waking up again? This was one of the more pressing questions in my head as I lay awake before the others. The sun had not even risen above the horizon, only the low glow of a bright day lay on the horizon.  _I will have to ask Reiner what day it is_  I thought as I moved trying to find a comfier spot to sleep in so I could get a few more hours of sleep. Now on my back I looked to the ceiling and through the skylight. Being in a village had its perks, I was able to see more stars that I was when I was in the city. I could point out the many constellations that lay in the sky and the stories behind all of them-- perks of reading too. Letting my mind wander the cosmos I soon feel asleep once more for a few more hours.

I awoke to a knock on my door, the sun was well above the horizon. "Time to wake up sleepy head" Came the voice of reiner, I heard him give a small chuckle opposite of the door. I just rolled my eyes giving a small smile. I removed the covers from my bare legs and walked over getting dressed into the same pair of jeans. Looking to my top I saw that It was covered in dried blood when I fought my father. Walking over to the door and opening it just the slightest to let my head through I said "Reiner, do you have an extra shirt I could borrow?" He turned around and what i saw was a sculpted body looking right at me. My eyes lingering on the set of abs and lean arms I missed his answer. "Vor" came his voice filled with laughter "I said, of course." That cheeky smile never left his lips as my face went beat red. I quickly went back into his room and looked through his dresser. I found a plain black t-shirt, pulling it on I had to tuck in the bottom as it was too big. Now dressed in black training pants and a black oversized t-shirt I put on my shoes and was out the door. When I exited the bedroom my nose was ambushed by the mouth watering smell of bacon and eggs. My eyes lit up and I followed my nose to the kitchen.

"Looking good Vor" Reiner commented as I took a seat next to him, I smiled. "Thanks" Giving a small laugh reiner leaned in and asked "So, what's on your agenda today?" I answered by saying "I am heading back home, you know where they hold the Apex Games?" When I mentioned the games his eyes lit up like a little child on the morning of a special holiday. "Yeah! I know the games, you live in that city?" He seemed surprised that I would live in such a place, as if it were some sort of gift or what not. "Um, yeah, I partake in the games" It was like I released a child that had too much sweets. "Holy shit, That's amazing!" Laughing at how silly he was being it was nice to see how happy he was. "Yeah, you know how to get there?" I asked him hoping he would know the answer and it was quickly answered, "Yeah I know where it is, just a three day walk from here" reiner had now settled down and was sitting eagerly on the edge of his chair. Least to say I was a little overwhelmed by his sudden excitement, but at the same time it was nice. "Mind pointing me in the direction?" I looked to the eggs that were now set in front of me and began eating the delicious food. "Yeah, you just have to keep heading west, mind if I tag along, I would love to visit the city" I mulled over his request and nodded my head. "Yeah, it's just that when we get there I may be really busy, there is some work I have to take care of" I warned him. Reiner just nodded his head as he began eating his food. The rest of breakfast went by quietly and soon both Reiner and I were off on our way.

"Oh, I forgot to ask, what day is it today?" I asked Riener. He took a moment to think before answering "It is The Monday of the third week" He said. I had been gone for three weeks? Why had my father taken me so far? I just gave a small nod and went on my way in front of Reiner. "Hey, something wrong?" He sounded concerned as he put his arms on my shoulder-- a familiar feeling. "Yeah, everything is fine, I just didn't realize I had been gone for three weeks" giving a small smile. I was then pulled into a tight reassuring hug, another familiarity, I gave a low sigh and hugged Reiner back. "Everything will be alright" He pulled away still holding me by my shoulders and gave me a reassuring smile. "Thank you" I said shyly.

We were now on our way and for the remainder of the day we had talked about everything from both our pasts and what we hoped would come of the future. I even managed to tell him about the upcoming battle-- if you would call it. He seemed to take everything in stride, not becoming to overwhelmed by the life that I had lived. He was a great listener as well, but I noticed that he wouldn't offer advice. He would just hum a lot every now and then. As fast as the morning came it was gone and now Reiner and I had made yourself a small camp for the night. He had packed a few meals that would last us the three days. After eating dinner we both fell asleep beside each other, Reiner said something about being protected on two side, one with the fire and the other with him. It was nice not having to worry 24/7 so I allowed him to sleep beside me. As I drifted off to sleep my last thought was  _Maybe things wouldn't be so bad with him_

___

It had been three days and we were just on the outskirts of the city. Looking down at the place it was easy to take in its beauty. With high towers and modern ways of transportation it was a wondrous place to be. It also had the benefactor that it was becoming a more sustainable city by creating ways to reduce the carbon emissions. I looked beside me and saw that Reiner was gaping at the sight of it all. "Isn't it beautiful?" I said looking at him through the afternoon sun. The clouds in the sky were sparse, and the wind on our faces was warm. In all it was a good day to be home, but I couldn't shake the impending danger that was soon to hit within the next week. "It has went beyond my wildest imaginations" he stated out of breath. I smiled and began to make my way down the steep hill with Reiner steadily following behind me.

Walking into town I was noticed by a few people who recognized me from TV, most of them where whispering to their neighbors but I paid no mind to what they had to say. I walked through the crowds with Reiner by my side, as I was making my way to my apartment I was stopped by a figure who ran in front of me. Looking up I saw a mop of curly hair with orange goggles, giving a low growl I moved to the side and kept on walking.  _People have to watch where they're going_  I thought but before I could get very far from the stranger I heard them call my name. "Vor?" their voice sounded confused "Is that you?" I turning around and looked at the stranger, they acted as if they knew me. "Yes, that's my name" I said not wanted to cause drama but I had places to be and a certain person to stop. "It's me Elliot, your best friend?" He said his eyes confused as to why I didn't remember him "Remember the legends?" He tried again but I just looked at him, none of the words coming out of his mouth made sense. "Look, I don't know who you are, and I'm sorry" I turned around and kept walking in the other direction. "Vor, are you sure you don't know him?" Reiner asked, "Cause he sure looked like he knew you, and he looked hurt as to why you didn't remember him or any of the other legends" He continued trying to get me to remember who they were. "I know about the Legends but I don't  _know_  the legends" I stated. In fact i didn't try to remember cause remembering made the little inkling less present, like it was disappearing. "I only know you" I added on. It was true I only  _Knew_  Reiner, I don't know nor do I have any memories of the Elliot guy.

It was over the past three days when I was traveling with Reiner that I forgot all about the Legends and who they were, completely. It was like they never existed in my life and all I had to do was keep moving forward.

___

Elliot was walking through the streets confused and admittedly a little sad, how could she not remember him. He was practically her best friends besides Anita. Elliot had made the decision to call a meeting between the Legends at his house. He pulled out his phone and made a group text that said  _Vor is home, but something is wrong_  It was vague but mentioning the girl would get everyone to come.

_Anita: Really?! Where did you see her?_

_Bloodhound: On my way._

_Pathfinder: Glad she is okay, I am on my way :)_

_Makoa: I'm on my ways bruhda!_

_Wraith: Really? I can be there soon._

_Ajay: I am already at your house, where are you?_

The pinging of Elliot's phone was enough to motivate him to move faster. He ran through the streets and soon found himself at his apartment where there stood and Ajay, Bloodhound, and Anita. "Where are the others?" He asked as he tried to catch his breath. "I got a text from them saying that they were in an interview and couldn't get out soon enough, but they are on there way" said Anita as she scanned the streets looking for signs of their other teammates. "Okay, well let's head inside" Elliot unlocked his door and the four of them walked into the house. As the four of them settled in Wraith had teleported into Elliot's living room scaring them all. "Wraith, maybe use a door next time" he said a little irritated "there was no time to use a door, where is she?" she asked as she and the other three legends sat down on the couch. "I saw her in the market, but when I called out to her it's like she didn't recognize me" Elliot had said as he leaned against the frame separating the living room from the kitchen. "Do you know why?" Anita questioned as she laced her arms over her chest. "No, no idea" Elliot said as he shrugged his shoulders. Meanwhile Bloodhound was standing by a window looking out over the landscape, Elliot had a perfect view of the vast forest around the city. He couldn't help but wonder what had happened Vor. The day she left he had went out and searched for her but when he followed the trail he noticed that the tracks went cold and he couldn't search for her anymore. It devastated him for days, but having the mask it looked like he was doing alright. Of course his movements when on the field were slower and more sloppy, when Ajay took notice she asked him if it was because of Vor, but he had said nothing. After being secluded from society as a child he never got the chance to work on his social skills so when it came to discussing his emotions he was a solid wall that could be broken or climbed over. Except for Vor, the first time he saw her was an instant ray of light that peaked through to him. He became instantly attached and would do anything to protect her from harm. It was only for a short while though, and now that she was back he wasn't sure how he would get her to remember any of them.

The gang was also on edge because the were waiting for the day Alexander would release his Nox Gas. Everything was slowly falling into place, all they had to do was wait just a little while longer. The legends stayed for a few hours pitching ideas on how to get Vor to remember who they were but also to see if she knew anything about Alexander. 


	12. Chapter 11

After running into that guy named Elliot, Reiner and I had decided that maybe we could go out for dinner. We had found this quaint little cafe on the corner of two streets that seemed like a good place to have dinner. The both of us were not to hungry but a little peckish that eating a small portion of food would suffice for the remainder of the evening. As we walked into the cafe the atmosphere of the place was cozy with the lighting at a soft glow. It was very lovely. We were led to a table in the far corner and were given menus. Reiner had ordered a pastry with some sort of meat on the inside and I had ordered the house salad alongside a cup of coffee. It had almost been a month since I last drank coffee so when I took a sip I almost moaned-- which would have been embarrassing. Reiner seemed to enjoy my little joy of happiness as he was smiling his face off. "Stop, I hadn't had coffee in forever" I said as I looked at him cheeks red. "It's perfectly alright, you just looked cute making that oh so sweet face" he said back as he made a mocking face while talking. We had both laughed and continued our meals. "Oh my gosh this is so good!" Reiner said through a mouthful of food, I just took a bite of the salad and smiled at him trying not to laugh to hard or else to food in my mouth would escape and find its way on the table.

After dinner Reiner and I had left the cafe. The sky had lost its bright colors and was now replaced by the fluorescent lights that dangle from the light posts. The street was also lit up by the amount of light up banners there were, many were displaying the buildings that they belonged to but some of them also had the picture of the champion team. Today's champion team was Bangalore, Bloodhound and Lifeline. I heard the people around me call them the 'Golden Trio' as their abilities allowed them to work together so flawlessly. I made a mental note to sign myself back up for the games. "Hey, did you hear that Caustic dropped from the games?" said Reiner from beside me as we walked down the street, "no, I didn't hear that" It wasn't unbelievable though given the fact that destruction was on the way. "Yeah, he made no comment about it when asked in his interview." I just hummed in acknowledgement. The night was fairly chill and I could see a few ravens perched on a few objects down the street. All omens of bad news. As we kept walking down the street I felt a hand grab my shoulder, I turned around and saw a masked figure. "Yes, who are you?" I said slowly as I looked as the person in front of me. "My name is Bloodhound, we use to-" before he finished his sentence he scoffed and continued "we used to be friends" The mask covering his face distorted their heavy accent making it sound more breathy than it was. "Im sorry but if you're friends with the Elliot guy, I already told him that I don't know who any of you are" I said crossing my arms over my chest giving the person in front of me an annoyed look "please just leave me alone." I turned around and Reiner had wrapped his arm around my waist guiding me away from the masked person. "Vor you have to trust me" my breath caught in my throat. "Hey, she already said she doesn't know any of you, so back off" Reiner said in my defense.  _There is a missing piece, something is missing. He couldn't just know my name_  I thought as Reiner led me away from the masked person. As I was walking away I looked behind me to give the person one last look, they stood there, their shoulders rising slowly as they breathed. My eyes betrayed me, they showed that I was uncertain of what I knew about them. I guessed that they saw that too and they ran after us.

Before I knew it I was swept up from my feet and being carried away from Reiner in the arms of this masked person. "Hey! Let me down" I said as I banged their chest. "Sorry my elskhugi, but you have to remember" I would have fought against the person harder but they had gripped my torso tight enough that I could not hit their chest anymore. Looking over their shoulder I saw Reiner try to catch up yelling profanities. I looked back at the masked face and something in me told me to listen to them. As the person ran down the street at a pace normal people would have difficulty with, nonetheless with a person in their arms, they had made a cut down an alleyway. Looking around I noticed that we were between a shop and a restaurant. I looked at my capture, who apparently knew me and waited for an explanation. "I-I'm not good with words, but we both know each other" he said while he looked at me with his hands on his hips "we were very close" he added on. I looked at him confused.  _Was this the feeling, but it can't be, can it?_ I thought as I looked at the person. "were-" I sighed my thoughts and words clashed together, "were we in a relationship?" I asked looking anywhere but at the mask. The stranger sighed "no" he paused looking at me though the pair of goggles that sat on their face, I couldn't see into them which made deciphering their emotions all the more difficult. "If we weren't in any sort of relationship, than why should I believe you?" I said. I didn't want to stand down this alley playing some sort of cruel game with this stranger. " I just need you too, can't you feel anything?" He was right, I could feel something but I didn't know if I should trust it at the moment. To be honest I was a little scared, to me this person seemed like a mad man trying to convince me about something that may have never happened. "You were the one that had the strongest intuition, there must be something" the person pleaded, their breathy voice sounded desperate. The tugging in my gut got stronger. The fear inside me rising. I didn't know what to say or do, I was trapped. "The day we met the Allfather ha-" Everything was cut off. I couldn't hear, nor could I see anything. It was all black. "Ahh, not again" I stressed as my beating heart pounded in my chest. I just wanted all of this to stop. I was about to start crying from the fear and stress of the current events before a flash went off and I was then looking at memories.

Confused I looked at the memories to see many of them had the Apex legends in them. I looked at all of them confused. I reached out and as I touched one immediately I was pulled in. Looking around I noticed that this memory was from the first match I had with the stranger.

_I heard shooting where Mirage was and knew that Caustic made his move. Hoping that Mirage would have better luck than I, I resumed my lookout. The fog was dispersing and I could see a figure in front of me. I shot the peacekeeper and Bloodhound dodged out of the way. Damn. I shot again but missed. He was quick, i'll give him that, but I will best him. I will win. Shooting again I hit him in the head causing the protection of the helmet to break. I shot again but at the same time he shot me as well, hitting me square in the chest. I only had a tier 2 plate and moved behind a building. I looked back around the corner and noticed that he was gone. I was then shot in the back multiple times. This time I was knocked. Bloodhound walks up to me and brings out their knife that was stowed away in their sleeve. They jab the knife into my abdominal area and lays me on my back. Looking at them with blurry vision they grab my peacemaker and lays it on my chest and crossing my arm over top. My breathing get shallower. "The Allfather blesses you" Bloodhound says as he does what is seemed to be a prayer. He then walks away. This was the end it was up to Mirage to see it to the end. Please win I thought to myself as my vision went dark and I found myself to be back on the ship with blood staining my gear. I looked around and the rest of the people were on the ship watching the final few take turns shooting at one another. I joined them and sat beside Bangalore. "You were taken down too?" She asked me as I was watching the TV. "yeah, got taken down my Bloodhound" I said quietly as I watched his everymove from the TV screen. Bangalore made a face and I looked at her, "What was that face for?" I questioned, amused. Usually on the field Bangalore was a hardened vet but up here she was like a sister to me. "Oh nothing" She smiled and resumed her activity of watching the final moments of the battle. Mirage was fighting hard. Caustic was shooting at Bloodhound, Bloodhound was shooting at Mirage and Mirage was shooting at Caustic. It was a bullet triangle--amusing. The battle was intense, grenades were being thrown, bullets were firing and people were dodging out of the way. That is until, Bloodhound was knocked by Mirage. He did his final move on Bloodhound and shortly after he respawned on the ship. I looked at them and they looked at me, it was weird, but intriguing all the same. They finally looked away and sat by themselves. In that moment I was captured by their mysterious aura and wanted to figure who they were under the mask._

As the memory was finished I reached out to another one, this time I was at the bar talking to this Bloodhound person. Pressing my hand to it I was again pulled into the memory.

_It had been 20 minutes, the chatting was dieing down and so were the fries. "Vor, go talk to them" Anita whispered to me, I looked at her bewildered. "To who?" I said now feeling embarrassed. "To bloodhound, I see you keep looking at them, plus we also need more fries." I gave a huff of annoyance but reluctantly and nervously got up from my seat and headed over to the bar. I threw up my hand to signal the bar attendant "I need another order of fries please" the bot nodded there head and put in the order. I looked over at Bloodhound and hesitated starting a conversation with them. What if they don't like me?_

_Finally I got up the courage to go over and introduce myself. "Hey, Bloodhound right?" I said as they turned their head and looked at me. The mask covering their face making no emotion was a little daunting. "Yes that is me, you were the one I fought on the battle field right?" they asked and motioned for me to sit down. Progress. "Yeah, it was pretty intense" I said, at a loss for words I didn't know what else to say. "I am surprised that you made it into the final 5, how does that feel?" Bloodhound continued the conversation.They're voice was so smooth that I could listen to it all day, and they accent didn't help the fact at all. "It feels really nice, Anita asked me the same thing too" I smiled looking at my intertwined fingers set on the table. "You must have had practice before coming here, did you not?" slowly but surely I got more comfortable talking to Bloodhound and became used to looking at they're mask. "Yeah I guess you could say I have had some practice" I said leaning back in the chair "I was a skilled medic back home" I added as I looked at Bloodhound. "Where was your home?" he asked "It is on the border of the Frontier, a earth sized planet called Camairion" My eyes betrayed my smile and Bloodhound noticed this. "I assume it is not a happy topic to talk about" he inquired as he turned towards me in his seat. I agreed with him by humming and smiled at him one last time. "You don't say much about yourself do you?" I ask him as he turned his head away from me. "No I do not, I believe the Gods will allow me to grow when they see fit, as for now I am just the hunter the Gods have sent"._

These feelings of emotions were a lot but I slowly remembered who I was before leaving. Desperate I pulled myself into another memory.

_I made it to my street when I saw that Bloodhound came out of my house, he looked in the other direction than at me. He ran towards me and grabbed my shoulders shaking me a little bit, "Where have you been, I came to check up on you and you weren't there" He said worriedly before continuing "Are you alright, you're out of breath" I asked as he brought me into a hug. I felt bad for leaving without a trace, I could have gotten endangered and nobody would have known where I was. All the possibilities that ran through my head made me quite sad in the end. After the last few overwhelming events I crumbled and cried into Bloodhounds shoulder. What was I supposed to do, Nox was the traitor and any moment he could release the gas and kill all of us. Then the whole ordeal with me, I didn't know what was happening. All I could do was cry._

_As I cried in the streets with Bloodhound I could hear him whisper things into my ear. "Shh, it's okay" He said as he ran his fingers through my hair trying to make me stop crying. "Let's go inside and sit down" Bloodhound stated as he guided me to my house. Once on the couch he pulled away and looked at me. I still couldn't see his face though that mask and it made me slightly irritated. "Tell me what's the matter" his voice still soft and melodic. I sniffed a few times before answering him. "It's Nox." I said, I didn't know how to word this but I continued "He has this laboratory filled with very dangerous and highly poisonous chemicals" Bloodhound motioned for me to keep going. I stuttered over the words that I spoke next, "He's going to kill us and I don't know when" With those final words Bloodhound looked away. I wanted to know what he was thinking. He then looked back up to me and just pulled me into a hug. With my mental energy drained I just let him hug me for what seemed like an eternity._

This one was sad, but the feelings were all there. They were just hidden.  _I loved him, and he loved me_  I thought as i looked at all the memories I had. All of my memories with the Apex Legends from the first time I arrived on this planet. It was strange seeing them all compiled into one mess but I held onto them with a fierce power.

_It has seemed that the same fear you felt when you first met them was the trigger to releasing the blocked memories._

_"Oh well i see you're back"_

_Yes, I was temporarily away due to unexpected circumstances_

_"What circumstances?"_

_Ones that don't require your worry. You have them back, now what will you do with them?_

_"I don't know, this is a lot to take in"_

_Well you better figure it out soon._

_"I think a well deserved hello is in need"_

I was pulled out of my head and back into the alleyway, I could feel my eyes brim with tears. "Vor are you okay?" came the voice of Bloodhound, his concern seeping through the mask. "I remember" I whispered out softly as I looked up at him, but what I saw in front of me wasn't a mask, but rather a face. Sometime when I was in my head Bloodhound had removed his mask. My mouth was open slightly and I was at a loss of words. I took in his features. Sharp ice blue eyes that were tinted with a hint of grey that shone brighter than the moon. Raven black hair that was currently swept back due to his mask being on. The hollows of his cheeks were visible but accompanied by a firm jaw it matched all to well. I brought up my hand and my fingers ran softly over his cheeks, I noticed that he leaned into the touch. My fingers went over the little bumps and indents upon his face-- many scars from who knows what,but them being on his face didn't change how I felt about him. I rather liked the added touch. It made him all the more special. I saw that he had two major scars, one running across his nose and the other across his left eye. There was also a tattoo under his right eye, a black upside down triangle that had dots on the one side. His ears were pierced and he had two braid on the side of his face. In all he was handsome. "I'm sorry" I whispered again as I looked into his eyes "it's alright my elskugi" he said as a small smile graced his lips. "What made you remember?" he asked, it was strange hearing his voice without the mask on but the softness that came from his mouth was heavenly. "It was the fear, it was the exact same fear that I had felt when I had first met you" I said as I looked into those eyes, Bloodhound gave a small laugh "Is that really what happened" I smiled alongside him "yeah, that's what the voice said" Bloodhound had pulled me into a hug and I gratefully accepted. "I have missed you dearly my elskugi" he whispered the words into the crook of my neck and I could feel the warmth of his breath run over it. I hugged him tighter not wanting to lose him again. We both stayed in this position for what seemed like forever but we were pulled away from this moment when we were interrupted by Reiner. "So, uh, I see you two know each other quite well" his eyes betrayed his looks, he was sad but also jealous that Bloodhound had taken his spot. "I-I'm sorry Reiner, I don't know how to explain this i-" I was cut off by Reiner "you know what, save it, I don't want to hear what you have to say" He gave bloodhound a look and turned to walk away. "Kúkalabbi" growled Bloodhound as he watch the retreating figure of Reiner. Well so much for him. "Do I even want to know what that word means?" I questioned as I looked at him. "Not really, no" he smiled a cheeky smile before he scooped me up into his arm and carried me back to his house


	13. Chapter 12

“Ok, so firsts things first, mind telling me what happened for the three weeks you were gone?” Bloodhound asked as we were both on his bed. “Well, the first night I ended up training but as I was trying to pull myself out from inside Alexanders mind I did it a little to hard and I flew across the ground. I passed out, and sometime when I was passed out my father had found me took me father away.” I paused looking at his face, it was so strange seeing him without a mask. “My guess is he kept me induced in some sort of magic to keep me from waking up. When I awoke, him and I had a falling out and I ended up” I took a shaky breath, admitting it outloud was hard. “I killed him” Bloodhound had brought up his hand and stroked my cheek trying to reassure me. “It’s alright, you had to do what you had to survive, he threatened you Vor” his voice soothed my nerves. “Yeah, I know, it is just hard to admit it out loud. I mean he was family” Even if he did hate me for what seemed like a stupid reason now that I think of it. “After the incident I ended in another town, about a three days walk from here, that’s where I met Reiner.” I leaned into Bloodhounds touch as he pulled me closer into his chest. I could hear the soft beating of his heart and I could feel the slow rise and fall of his chest as he breathed. Everything about his presence seemed to sooth the nervous that held me captive. “I think I know that town, I believe it is called Grailsteads Village.” his breath tingled down my shoulder as he laid his head on it and wrapped his arms around my waist. “it is a small village and from what I know most of the people there are lowlifes that shouldn't be tolerated” I thought about what Bloodhound had said and was slightly grateful that things ended so suddenly with Reiner. He did seek like a nice fellow but if what bloodhound is saying than who knows what would have happened if things had continued. 

“well, that's good to know” I said as my fingers moved over the surface of Bloodhounds hands. The small curves, and the small veins that protruded were all traced. We had sat together in each other company for a while longer until I jad let out a yawn, “looks like my elskugi is tired” came his voice as my eyelids got heavier. “no, I’m fine” I mumbled as my head tilted to the side. “I beg to differ, can you get undressed yourself, or shall I?” my brain froze at the moment but I mulled it over and came to the conclusion that i was to tired to do it myself-- also I was lazy. I put my hands into the air and I heard Bloodhound give out a small laugh. “alright then. He had grabbed my a pair of sweats and a spare top from his dresser. As he pulled the top over my head he put the spare on. He did the same to my bottoms. Once we were both in out pajamas he tucked me  on one side of his bed while he crawled into the other side. “goodnight B” I muffled as my head was in the pillow. “goodnight my Elskugi” turning off the side lamp we both had fallen asleep.

The night was blissful. The stars shone and the moon was at its highest peak. With the landscape below glowing everything had seemed peaceful. Many were dreaming about the previous day and others were dreaming about the day to come. Although one figure was left restless, tossing in her sleep vision of the red liquid seeping through her hands had caused her heart to beat rapidly. The fight with her father playing more viciously than it had happened. Awaking with a sudden jolt she was left in a sweat.

“ahh fuck” i breathed heavily as a tear slipped from my eye. I tried to catch my breath but it was no use, the images were to vivid that I could not rid of them as fast as I would like too. “V? What's wrong?” came the sleep induced voice of Bloodhound. “it's nothing just a bad dream” I replied not wanting to make a fuss at god knows what time. Bloodhound had reached up and pulled me back down, this time with my face facing his. “nothing can harm you when I am by your side” he said as his eyes looked into mine. The light from the moon cascaded down onto out two bodies. God he is handsome I thought as I smiled at him. “thank you “ I whispered back. My heart was starting to calm down and the vivid images were residing back into the back of my mind, now replaced with the image of Bloodhound. “now sleep” he said as he stroked my cheek. Without another word I closed my eyes and we fell asleep once more. This time without interruptions.

As morning broke through the clouds I shifted in my spot and gave a groan of annoyance. Why can't we sleep forever? I questioned, sleeping brought bliss. Sleeping also brought no tasks that needed to be completed. As I rolled to the side where the night stand was I looked at the clock, it read 7:43 am. Too early. Now that I was fully awake I just layed in bed waiting for Bloodhound to finally rise. As i layed there I thought about the upcoming event. It was three days away and I had to talk to everyone about a secured plan. Mulling over ideas I made a mental note to ask Bloodhound when the next game was. I also had to sign myself back up, I also had to update my ultimate and tactical ability. Thinking about using my new abilities on the field gave me a little more excitement. Would I be more powerful as a player? Would they even allow me to change? I thought. Getting tired of waiting for Bloodhound to wake I got up quietly and made my way into the kitchen to make breakfast. Seeing what was in the fridge I opted for eggs and bacon. Grabbing the eggs and bacon out of the fridge I set them on the island. Next I grabbed a pan and turned on the oven to broil. Turning on the oven proved to be a task since it was very different than the one I had at my apartment-- it was the newest version. Once I finally turned on the oven I put the bacon on a tray and set it in. Next I turned on the stove top and let the pan heat up. Adding some butter I added in the beaten eggs and started to make scrambled eggs. Letting the eggs cook for a little bit I went and grabbed the bread and put it into the toaster. Walking back over to the stove I finished making the eggs. As I was dishing out the servings I felt a pair of hand snake their way around my waist. “and she can cook” came the tired voice of Bloodhound. I let out a small laugh and gave him his plate. “you're lucky, this is about as fancy as it's gonna get” I replied as we both sat down at the kitchen table. “thank you” he said gratefully as he dug in to the food. We both ate in silence. 

Once we were both finish Bloodhound had taken the dishes and started to wash them. I grabbed a towel to dry them and as I dried them I asked “so, is it alright if we call everyone over today, I want to discuss about Alexander” bloodhound just nodded his head in agreement. “yeah, I was thinking the same thing.” once we were both finished we went to the couch and turned on the TV. As we were watching the news channel, which talked about current political scandals and the last Apex game, I thought about Bloodhound and how he doesn't really have a name, or one that I know of. “hey, B, weird question but do you have an actual name besides your Legend one?” I questioned as i looked over at him. “no, when i was a child I grew up in the slums and was without a name. I have only had my Legend name.” he looked to me and gave a small smile “ oh I see” this was all news to me but I added on cheerfully “would you mind if we came up with a name for you?” Bloodhounds eyes grew wide and a smile graced his face. “yes I would love that very much” I turned my body towards him and sat cross legged, he too turned his body to face me. “so what names catch your interest?” I asked as I looked at him. “the names Kristopher and Einer always had my interest” he said and I hummed, I liked both of them. “I like the name Kristopher, it would fit you” I exclaimed as i smiled at him. He thought it over and soon agreed with the new name. “I like it as well” he said as his eyes lit up. He really is adorable I thought as I took n his composure, so childlike.

“what's on your mind Elskugi?” he said as he leaned in and draped his arm around my shoulders. “just thinking about how cute you can be”  I said as his cheeks turned a light shade of pink. “I could say the same too you” he said as he ruffled my hair. Once doing that he bolted up and ran to the other room. “hey! Get back here” I yelled and laughed at the same time as I ran after him. He had locked himself in his room and I could hear his laughter from the other side. “I'll get you back for that” I mustered a reply to which he said “I'd like to see you try” I huffed and went to sit back down on the couch and waited for him to come out. After about 5 minutes he walked out in his clothes for the day. He was dressed in a fitted black shirt with a V cut neck, and a pair of camo pants that were tucked into his boots. “ you're not wearing your suit?” I questioned, my voice sounding confused but happy. “you give me confidence” was all he replied as he sat beside me on the couch. My face flushed at the reply, “im glad, I'll go get dressed now” I said as I walked back into his room. Looking at the clothes from yesterday I decided that I didn't want to wear them as they were Reiners clothes. I peeped my head through the door and asked Kristopher if I could borrow a shirt and pants, to which he replied with a soft yes. I looked through his shirts and decided for a blue one with print. Looking through his pants I opted for ones with an adjustable band as he was slightly bigger waisted than I was. In the end I chose black sweats that fitted the ankles. Walking back out I sat beside Bloodhound again. “I see you chose my favourite shirt” he teased as he nudged my arm. “good” was all I replied as I gave him a cheeky smile. 

“I can text everyone if you want me too” said Kristopher.

“yeah sure, they don't know that I remember all of them yet so I want it to be a sort of surprise” I replied.

Kristopher began to text the group.

K: meet up at my house for important meeting, special person here waiting for all of you! 

Anita: will be there in 30, who is the person? Is it Vor?

Ajay: I can be there soon too! I'm sure it's Vor <3

Elliot: on my way!

Pathfinder: I am on my way! :)

Wraith: I'm with Elli, I am on my way!

Makoa: I hope it's vor! I can be there soon :)

With everyone on there way soon all Kristopher and I had to do was wait. We were both nervous for two different reason. I for having to endure their questions about what had happened when I was gone. Plus all the other questions that they may have. Kristopher on the other hand was more nervous about his appearance. This was his first time without his gear and the first time that the gang will see his face. Now it was my time to reassure him, “everything will be alright Kristopher” I hummed as I took his hand and gave it a small squeeze.  _Everything will be fine_.


	14. Chapter 13

Bloodhounds POV

[Short]

The way she walked around the space she occupied left a light air that lingered for the shortest time. Whenever I was around her I wanted to hold her close and tell her all the thoughts that crossed my mind. She was a beautiful creature that the gods have blessed me with. She was mine, and always will be.

When she had left it tore a hole through me that I had not expected, and it was at this moment where I came to understand just how important she was. Looking back at the first time I saw her I was flushed with a shade darker than blood, and left with a light head. When she spoke it was like a melody of harps building a symphony that melted ears. At the same time, when she was on the field, she was very skilled in taking down enemies. When I had first came in contact with her many people were bewildered at the fact that I had left in the middle of the battle. Truth be told I was about to die, her aim was impeccable. Having taken that last blow to her was a little heart wrenching but I had given her a death even the gods would envy.

Now with her by my side it seems that time has stopped. The surrounding events were all but a blur.

When I had gotten word that she was in town I was at the training centre working on some tactical movements for the upcoming game-- which is to be held tomorrow. I had heard my phone buzz from the spot it lay on the ground. Grabbing I saw that Elli had messaged me. Reading the message my breath caught in my throat. Packing everything up I made my way to where Elli was. He had called everyone and caught all of us up on where Vor was and how she was. After the meetup I had started to track her down. I found her with Reiner walking down the street.

Looking at her figure walking away my heart caught in my chest and my breathing hitched. She was there, but who was he? I thought as I made my way up behind them.

After trying to formulate some sort of coherent sentence I was unsuccessful but I wasn't going to stop there. When she had looked back, uncertain, that gave me enough confidence to try harder. I ran full speed and swept her up taking her away from him for awhile longer.

When she asked me of we had been in a relationship my heart sank a little because I had never gotten the chance to ask her before she had left. Now was my chance though, seeing her there in my bed drove me up the wall, she truly was a goddess sent by the gods to capture my heart.

Thinking back at the words I had said I realized that she may not have heard me as she had been under some sort of spell.

“The day we met the Allfather had sent me a precious gift that I had to protect. Vor, you are that gift. I will protect you with my life because-” I had taken a breath I wasn't look at her at the time so I did not see the vacant stare. “because I love you Vor. You are the light on a rainy day, you are the backbone when fighting on the field. So please, Vor you have to remember” getting heated due to the amount of anxiousness I was feeling and the speed at which I was speaking thinned the air I was breathing so I had taken off my mask.

Those were the words that had escaped my mouth. When I had looked back up I saw that she had not heard a word of what I had said. Worried I called her name. After a few seconds she had come too and that when she had remembered everything. To say the least I was overjoyed but a little saddened by the words that she did not hear.

Taking her back to my house I had set her on my bed as I didn't want her sleeping on the couch. We had discussed about the events  leading up to where we were now. With the sun well below us the moon shone high in the sky giving way to the stars dancing lightly. Her presence was a all I needed.

Once she grew tired I had asked her if she was capable of undressing herself and with a mumble she had agreed to me undressing her. My cheeks flushed and my heart raced. Keep it together I thought as I went and grabbed her a t-shirt and sweatpants. Pulling her shirt over her head my eyes roamed the soft looking skin of her torso. Pursing my lips I put my shirt over her before my action took over. Then I had to do her pants. Pulling pants down I made sure to not catch her underwear. Undressing Vor was a first but I would be lying if I said she didn't look as pure physically as she was spiritually. Once I had dressed her she layed in bed and I pulled the blankets over her. I then dressed into my own and got into bed beside her.

As the night went on I had dreamed of nothing, I can't remember the last time I had had a dream. Always as a child I had trained myself to listen unconsciously to heart beats. As I slept I was slowly awoken by the increasing heart rate from beside me. As I opened up my eyes I say Vor sitting upright. “V? What's wrong?” I had asked. I could tell that she had a nightmare but she told me that it was nothing to worry about. I pulled her down beside me and I listened to her heart slowly calming itself down.

We both had fallen back asleep and everything was alright.

When morning came I rolled onto my side and felt it cold beside me. Fully awake now I had a little rush of energy think that Vor was in trouble but as soon as the smell of eggs and bacon cooking I relaxed. I got out of bed and ruffed my hair to make it look semi decent. Walking out of the bedroom I walked into the kitchen as saw Vor moving around the room. As she was tending to the eggs i sneaked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her torso pulling her into, which she gracefully accepted.  Jokingly I said “and she can cook” smiling she retaliated.

Everything about this morning was amazing.

I even decided on a new name. Kristopher.

My name is Kristopher but you can call me Bloodhound. It doesn't have the ring to it but the name was still nice so I will stick with it.

 

 

Chapter 14 sneak peak

I nudged Kristopher's side and smiled, “see told you they would all ease into it” he just wrapped his arm around my shoulder and gave me a side hug. “I guess you were right”. I then heard a cough from Elliot who I heard say “get a room”. My face instantly brightened and I saw a slight glare from Kristopher from the corner of my eye. Wraith had just hit his shoulder. “what? I didn't say anything” Elliot countered as he tried to contain a laugh that ultimately failed. Everyone just shook their heads and gave small laughs.


	15. Chapter 14

**Part one**

We were all sitting in Kristophers living room, an awkward silence lingered in the air. Elliot and Wraith were side by side on his couch while Anita sat on the arm rest. Pathfinder stood across from them, his screen showing a bright yellow happy face-- which I found to be very cute. Makoa was sitting on a chair beside pathfinder and beside Makoa sat Ajay. Everyone was here save for Alexander. Although he was the man of topic for this meeting so one could say he was "here". The events leading up to this awkwardness was somethings else, I mean the outcome was not what I had expected.

"how do you think they'll react?" questioned Kristopher as he paced the living room. I sat on the couch looking at him amusingly. 

"I can tell you right now that they would be very surprised. But I also know that they would be thrilled to finally see you, for you, and not the all mighty Apex Legend" I said adding a silly tone to the last part to which Kristopher laughed. The tension in his shoulders releasing slightly. 

"thank you for your kind words my Elskugi" he said as he walked over and placed his forehead on mine. I closed my eyes relishing in his closeness. Just then the doorbell rang and I could feel him tense, giving his hand a little squeeze I walked over and opened the door. The first to arrive was Elliot and by his side Wraith. 

"hey! Look who it is" came the over enthusiastic voice of Elliot. I laughed and saw Wraith giving him a look of amusement. "come on in" I said as I stepped to the side. As they both entered I gave Kristopher a look of encouragement. I could see his expressions as clear as day and he was so nervous. As Elliot and wraith took off their shoes Elliot asked "so, where's your boyfriend" but before I could get out an answer he turned around and stood in silence. Wraith took notice and looked to where elliot was looking out of curiosity and also became silent as well. Kristopher gave a laugh of nervousness and rubbed the back of his neck. 

"hello Elli, hello wraith" he said as his brows scrunched upwards. To save Kristopher I patted the two on the back "okay guys why not take a seat on the couch" they both nodded and proceeded to walk over to the couch. Next to knock on the door was Pathfinder. I let him inside and he greeted me and then turned to greet Kristopher before freezing for the slightest moment before continuing "Hello friend!" Kristopher gave a small smile and nodded. Soon after that Makoa had made his way over alongside Ajay. They took had looks of amusement when they saw me but then instantly became silent when they had seen Kristopher. The last to show up was Anita. I heard her knock on the door and she greeted me with a hug "gosh it is so nice to have you back" she said as she released me. She then was gonna say hello to Kristopher before freezing. 

"Hello Anita" Kristopher said as he gave her a small smile. She just nodded her head. Her eyes were full of curiosity and astoundment-- as were the others. It was really a sight to see but all I could think about is how awkward this is for everyone. It may not seem like a lot but if you really think about it then seeing your friend for the first time, having your other friend back after three weeks and also having a mad man on the loose was a lot to take in. So I really couldn't blame them.  
  


Now we sit here. I stood beside Kristopher who I could hear breathing rather loudly. Surely because of the heavy air filled with awkwardness. "so um, here we are guys. I called you in today to discuss Alexanders plan" I started off but was soon cut off by Elliot. "just wait a second, you can't have us come here bombard us with-" he gestured to the two of us "this, and then not tell us what happened" he finished. "he's right Vor" came Anita's voice. 

They do have a point. I gave a slow sigh and said "I guess I should start at the beginning" i then proceeded to tell them all the events that had happened between the day I left and now. "okay so the gist of the story is, you killed your father, you forgot your memories, then you met this dude named Reiner, and then you somehow got your memories back and boom you're with Bloodhound?" called Elliot as he leaned forward in his seat. "I guess if you put it that way, yes." I said back. They all had looks of clarity as they now understood my half of the story, next Kristopher. "okay, so why now of all times does bloodhound take off his uniform?" questioned Ajay. 

"because she gives me confidence, that is pretty much it." came kristophers voice "also, many of you will be surprised I have a new name!" that got everyone's attention by the cusp. They all leaned forward and I had to fight back a laugh of amusement. "well, go on, we want to hear this new name" came the hearty voice of Makoa. Kristopher gave a small laugh and said "my name is Kristopher". I looked at all the faces and they all held smiles which in turn made me smile. 

"I like that name" said Pathfinder. "I second that" said Wraith. 

"I mean it's an alright name, not as good as mine though" said Elliot as he gave a cheeky smirk. Always a jokester.

"I agree too, it is a nice name. Plus it suits you" Makoa said and both Ajay and Anita agreed as well.

I nudged Kristophers side and smiled "see told you they would all ease into it" he just wrapped his arm around my shoulder and gave me a side hug. "I guess you were right". I then heard a cough from Elliot who i heard say "get a room". My face instantly brightened and I saw a slight glare from Kristopher from the corner of my eye. Wraith had just hit his shoulder. "what? I didn't say anything" Elliot countered as he tried to contain a laugh that ultimately failed. Everyone just shook their heads and gave small laughs.

"okay, so I think I have gotten all of you caught up. The next thing on my list is to talk about Alexander. While on my little trip I was able to peek into his mind and figure out that he is going to deploy his gas in two days. Where? I still don't know" 

Everyone nodded their heads in understanding. "so does anyone have any ideas on a game plan?" I asked as I clapped my hands together and brought them up to my lips in a mock prayer position. 

"Well I was thinking that since we can't breath in his gas we buy gas masks from a dealer that I know" said Wraith. I looked at her confused and a little worried but said "I don't even wanna know, but you are right. We need a way to get close to him" so we were going to get masks. 

"how fast can you get them?" Bloodhound added. 

"I can get them by tonight" Wraith added with a tiny smirk. My mouth just made an 'O' shape. That was pretty quick. 

"I believe that It would be a good idea to have two lookouts that are hidden. Both of them having snipers with a digital threat attached" came Anita's voice. "that way we can track where Alexander goes within his smoke." she added as she crossed her arms over her chest. 

"awesome idea" as I said that I walked over and gave her a high five before making my way back. Pathfinder took notice of the action and lifted his hand up too "high five?" I looked at him and gave a small smile before making my way over to the MRVN robot and giving him a high five as well. Who could resist?

"okay, so I think our best bet for the snipers are Anita and Kristopher " I said as I looked to the two but when I looked to Kristopher he shook his head. "No, I need to be down there with you." he said sternly as he gave me a look. I mulled over his words but before I could counter Wraith's voice came over mine. 

"I can be the second sniper" she looked at me, eyes full of confidence. I just gave her a grateful smile. Elliot gave her an incredulous look but said nothing before giving a small huff and looked away from her-- interesting. 

"Makoa and Ajay can be our defense" Elliot said motioning to the two people sitting across from them. The two nodded their head agreeing to the statements. 

"Okay, so now that just leaves Kristopher, Elliot, Pathfinder and I to be the offense" I said as I looked to all of them. "I said we use Elli as a distraction since he can create clones. Then Pathfinder and Kristopher can corner Alexander and I can deliver the final blow" I added on. The three of them nodded there heads.

"if the offensive plan doesn't work then we'll have to go at him all at once but how bad can he be?" said Elliot as he gave a small chuckle.

"he may be anticipating a retaliation, so everyone be on the lookout" Kristopher said he looked at everyone else before having his eyes land on mine. I looked into his and took notice of the worry in his eyes. He really did care for me. The thought of him really caring for me sent my heart into a flutter and I could feel myself get warm. It was nice to have someone care for you as much as you cared for them.

"so that is the general plan, again if it all goes south we work as a unit" I said giving a hard look. I didn't want any casualties. Everyone nodded their heads and gave hums of agreement, they too had hard looks. 

After talking for 2 hours we all decided that we would have lunch together. We all headed out of the house and made our way to the bar across town. As we walked I enjoyed the afternoon weather. It was a slightly cloudy day that held a chill wind. I could see the horizon holding darker clouds and with the winds I was sure that they would make their ward to our location soon. Other than the clouds everything else had seem so peaceful. Giving a soft sigh I took a hold of Kristophers hand which he had taken happily. We walked behind the other not wanting to have our little aura disrupted by questions or conversation in general. While holding his hand my mind went back to what Elliot had said earlier this morning. Where's your boyfriend? He had said. He wasn't really my boyfriend but we sure acted as such. I wanted to date Kristopher but I didn't have the right words to say to him, but secretly I wanted him to ask me. As a child I always envisioned my partner asking me first, I don't know why but it was always a thought that I had. Although that doesn't mean that I won't make the first move.

Coming out of my thoughts I saw that we were at the bar now. Outside the bar stood a few fans smiling ear to ear. They all had pieces of paper for the legends to sign. I wasn't really anticipating any fans coming up to me but once one girl caught my eyes she looked over to my side and then down at my hand and started to screech. To be honest I was a little overwhelmed. She had grabbed her friends shoulder and started shaking it profusely. Once she realized what her friend was getting at she too started to scream. "OH MY GOSH IS THAT WHO I THINK IT IS?" came the shrill voice of the one girl. Everyone looked in the direction of Kristopher and I and they all burst out into a unified voice. Each calling out different question. I was overwhelmed and my hands started to tremble. This was a lot of commotion, granted seeing the legend without his gear was a big deal but to also have a woman by his side was also big news. Kristopher just released his grip from me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders pulling me closer to him. He leaned his head dow  to my ear and said "it's alright my elskugi, why don't we give them a show?" he hummed in my ear. I looked at him eyes wide and questionable. He leaned down and planted a kiss on my forehead. The noises around me grew loud but they also became quite as I took in what had just happened. He has kissed me. Me. My face heated up ten fold and I felt my heart go into overdrive. 

Recovering from the sudden kiss I elated into a huge smile and wrapped my arm around his waist. The questions became more frequent and more targeted to one subject-- relationships. I looked ahead and saw the rest of the legends waiting at the door all having smiles plastered into their faces. Once Kristopher and I caught up with them the attendant opened the door and let us in. The inside was much quieter. The bar was filled with other people but they were much less concerned with the commotion outside, which I was thankful for. We took our spot in the corner and the waitress had taken our order for drinks. I ordered a whiskey on the rock and Kristopher had ordered a jägerbomb. The rest of the gang ordered similar drink. The waitress smiled and was off to get our drinks.  
  


Chapter 15 Sneak Peak

The hallways were a bright white color, and the light that were on were very fluorescent so as the light contrasted off of the wall it made it that much brighter. As we walked we went down one hall that had a balcony that looked over the training ground below. As I peaked over I saw many people below who were training with their personal trainers. As my eyes scanned the area below my eyes landed on one person in particular, they were working on their combat training. The wore no shirt but rather a small bullet proof vest that barely reached their belly button. They wore white cargo pants with multiple straps. Their headgear was similar to Kristopher's but you could still see some skin. As I watched them train I took note of how they moved around the personal trainer with no particular set of movement, they were scattered. They were trying to confuse the trainer. Once the trainer had stumbled over her steps that was when the person attacked making a clean hit to the trainer. The masked person had let out a laugh but proceeded to help the trainer back onto her feet. 


	16. Chapter 15

**Part two**

 

The waitress had returned with our drinks on a large tray, I was always in awe of people who could carry such things without dropping them I know that if I had tried I would have surely made a mess. As she handed out our drinks we all said our respected thank yous. "Are you guys ready to order?" she asked as she reached into her pocket and grabbed out a notepad. I looked to the others and they all nodded. Starting off with Makoa, he had ordered a hamburger with fries. Mirage was next, he had ordered the house special-- a piece of fish sauteed in a special sauce. If you ask me it didn't sound appealing, but then again I was never one for finish to begin with. Wraith was next to order, she had asked for the a hamburger with a side of salad. Next was pathfinder, but seeing as he was a robot he didn't order anything. The waitress then looked to Anita, she had ordered the house sub-- which was a caesar chicken wrap. Next in line was myself, I had ordered the same thing as Makoa. Bloodhound was next, he had ordered a medium rare steak with the side of cooked vegetables. Once the waitress was finished writing down all of our orders she gave a smile and walked away.

As we waited for our food we had begun talking about the upcoming game. "Vor, I know you have been in the games for awhile now, but come to think of it you never really had a Legend name." stated Anita from beside me. I looked at her and nodded my head, "you're right, I guess I never really thought about it. I have to go in later today and sign myself back up and update all of my abilities" I said as I looked at the others. I could tell that they were all eager to witness my new abilities. "So, what are your new abilities?" asked Elliot as he gave me a wide eyed stare. I laughed and said "you'll have to wait and see" I smirked and Elliot gave out a small aww of defeat as he leaned back into the booth. "I believe I am the only one to know what abilities Vor may have" came the haughty voice of Kristopher. I looked at him and gave him a look, "oh hush, don't be telling my secrets" I laughed as I nudged his side playfully. He let out a soft laugh and kept his mouth shut.

"So, what name do you think you'll choose? Do have any ideas?" asked Wraith as she gave me a small smile and lifted her brow. "I don't really have a name in mind but once I think of one I'll let you guys know." I crossed my arms over my chest and laid them on the surface of the table. I started to think about the possible names that could be used as my legend name but none of them stuck out at WOW. The first one that I liked was Catamystic as the first part of the name was half of the word catalyst. I did have a reputation at home for increasing the rate of a a situation I was in, but I managed to take control of that habit now, so maybe it didn't fit well. It was still a good name none the less. The second name I had thought of was Vormaria, which literally just incorporates my name into the legends name, it was nice and simple. Lastly the third name that I thought of was Göndul, a Valkyrie who's name means Magic wand, but I was sure that one would be a little hard to pronounce. I got the idea from the only Norse books that I had purchased a while ago when Kristopher and I were talking about Norse mythology. I'll most likely think about the names for awhile before I actually choose one.

When I came out of my thoughts I turned my head and saw the waitress make her way over to out table with a boat load of food. My mouth watered at all of it, I couldn't wait to dig into some good food!

"Okay, I have the house special?" She ask and Mirage had raised his hand. She grabbed the plate and handed it across the table. "Thank you very much" Elliot said distractedly as he eyed the food like it was his lifeline.

"Next I have the Hamburger and fries" Both Makoa and I raised out hands and she handed the plate to use, which we both thanked her.

"The House sub?" The waitress asked, Anita raised her hand and said "over here!" The waitress then handed Anita her plate and Anita had said thank you.

"Next the hamburger and salad?" Wraith raised her hand and grabbed the plate from the waitress, "Thank you" she added quietly as she began to dig into the food.

"Last but not least we have the Steak and Vegetable" Bloodhound had raised his hand and she had given him his plate. As she walked away I caught out of the side of my eye her looking back and giving him a sultry wink. I let out an annoyed breath and stabbed my fries with my fork. The others didn't take notice but Kristopher had, "Easy, we don't want to kill her" he said as he let out small laugh. "I don't like her" was all I said as he continued to eat my fries. "She was being friendly" Kristopher countered as he started to cut his steak, "Her friendliness was trying to land in your pants" I retaliated.  _He can be so naive sometimes_  I thought,  _But that's what I love about him_. I looked at Kristopher and saw a had of pink grace his cheeks. "Don't worry about it, I like you Vor" His words had eased me a little bit, but I was still cautious around the waitress. She did so well, before lander her eyes on my Bloodhound.  _Gosh I can be so jealous sometimes_  I thought as I continued to eat my hamburger.

The rest of the meal had passed by with all of us eating in silence. I have to say the food was absolutely delicious. Once we were all finished we had stacked out plates and had left the change due on the table. As we walked out of the store our waitress had bid us goodbye, before leaving I gave her a small glare as I pulled Kristopher's hand into mine. She took notice and rolled her eyes. Triumphant in my little battle with this woman I walked out with Kristopher by my side. "Was that really necessary?" he questioned amusement laced in his voice. I gave a curt nod "of course". He just used his free hand ruffed my hair and gave a small laugh. "Jealousy is cute on you" he muttered as we continued to walk with the group.

Once we were a fair distance away from the restaurant the group of us had split up going our separate way. Save for Kristopher and I. "we should head to the training centre and get you signed up" he said as he looked at me. The sun was now covered by clouds but the light that did manage to shine through still somehow landed on his face so perfectly, highlighting his features. "Yeah, let's go now then we can head back to your place for the remainder of the evening." i suggested as we both began to make our way to the centre. Kristopher had called for a driver, one used specifically for apex legends, and they had picked us and drove us to the training centres building. This building was separated from the training grounds, this is where you would come to sign up, and train with a trainer for the first couple of weeks. After completing your training-- which normally included weapons training, medical training, and combat training. You would then move to the training grounds where you would practice honing your skills. As we arrived the driver came to my side and opened up the door for me, I gave them a small nod and waited for Kristopher to come around to my side. We then proceeded to walk into the building. The building was like any other business building in the front but once you reached the back of the building it opened up into a huge dome that was separated into different sections. We stayed in the front of the building as it was where you would meet up with a consultant. Walking up to the front desk I had asked for a consultant, once the receptionist called one down she told us to wait in the waiting room.

It wasn't a very long wait before we were called out. "Ms. Vor?" she said as she waited at the door. I got up and so did Kristopher. "That would be me" I said as I smile at her. "I hear you would like to sign yourself back up to the games?" she asked as she led us to her room. "Yeah, I also want to know if I can update my abilities?" I questioned, she looked back and gave me a smile and a nod. "Of course you will just have to sign a couple of papers. "Ok great" I said as we kept walking. The hallways were a bright white color, and the light that were on were very fluorescent so as the light contrasted off of the wall it made it that much brighter. As we walked we went down one hall that had a balcony that looked over the training ground below. As I peaked over I saw many people below who were training with their personal trainers. As my eyes scanned the area below my eyes landed on one person in particular, they were working on their combat training. The wore no shirt but rather a small bullet proof vest that barely reached their belly button. They wore white cargo pants with multiple straps. Their headgear was similar to Kristopher's but you could still see some skin. As I watched them train I took note of how they moved around the personal trainer with no particular set of movement, they were scattered. They were trying to confuse the trainer. Once the trainer had stumbled over her steps that was when the person attacked making a clean hit to the trainer. The masked person had let out a laugh but proceeded to help the trainer back onto her feet.

"I hear he had a very good chance at becoming a legend" came the voice of Bloodhound.

"What do you suppose his name will be?" I asked eager to know who our new possible opponent could be, he seemed like a worthy opponent.

"I heard rumors that he will be called Octane, but he still has a few more weeks of training before he is able to step foot onto the field." he said, his voice too was laced with excitement.

"Okay, here we are" the consultant had opened up the door and let us inside.

As we sat down in the two chair she had taken her place behind a desk and started to type in some information. "So Vor, do you have a preferred Legend name?" she asked, I just shook my head "no, am I able to change that afterwards though if I do come up with one?" I questioned. "Yes, of course" she replied as she typed in the information. "Okay, so you said you wanted to change your abilities?" Again I nodded my head. "Okay, what will your ultimate be?" she questioned as she gave me a look that made me a little uneasy. People sometimes were to cheery. "Electrical blast" I stated "I have a homemade excelerant, am I able to use it?" I asked, she nodded her head as she typed in my ultimate. "I will need a sample to sent off to the lab to make sure it is not filled with illegal substances, that should only take half a day though!" she added as she finished typing.

"And your tactical?"

"Reading minds to know the next 30 seconds of a battle" I said, I didn't really have a name for that ability but the lady had just put 'read minds' which was good enough for me. "My passive can just stay the same" I stated and she just nodded her head. It took her a couple of second to finish typing but once she was finished she turned her head and gave us a smile. "Okay, you're all finished I just printed some paper which you can sign. It won't take more than 5 minutes" as she got up she walked over to her printer and grabbed the forms. I took a pen and skimmed over the papers. They said that they were not liable for any injuries sustained during the games, and all that lawful crap. I just signed the bottom and gave the papers back to her. She took them and put them into a file folder.

"Okay! You are able to participate within tomorrow's game, all the best luck" she said as she leaned back into her chair. Kristopher and I had gotten back up and thanked her for her time and left. As Kristopher and I made our way to the entrance of the building I caught sight of the person from before. I looked at him and at the same time he looked at the two of us. He gave a wicked grin that sent chills down my spine. "He definitely will be a challenge, I can feel the energy ooze off of him" I stated towards Kristopher, he just hummed in reply and continued to walk to the entrance.

The guy who drove us here was waiting for us. As we got back into the car Kristopher had given him his house address and the driver was off. The ride back to his house was silent as we enjoyed each other's company.

When we had pulled into his driveway it had begun to rain so once we got out of the car we both ran to his house as quick as possible. Opening the door we were a laughing bunch that was soaked. "That rain came down heavier than expected" Kristopher said as he smiled wide and looked as me. He hair was stuck to his face framing it slightly. "It did" I agreed laughing a little bit. Kristopher had walked past me and into his living room and then into the bathroom. I entered into his bedroom and stripped myself of the wet clothes. I grabbed a towel from his closet and wrapped it around myself making sure to cover my body. As I waited for Kristopher to exit the bathroom I had sat on his bed just letting my mind become blank. I had been thinking a lot as of lately and it was starting to give me a migraine.

When I heard the door open out walked a shirtless Kristopher with a towel wrapped around his waist. I averted my eyes but when I had looked into his I saw that his eyes were trained on my chest. I coughed and he instantly tuned a bright red and averted his eyes as well. " I'm gonna shower" I said as I got up and walked into the bathroom closing the door behind me. Once the door was closed I leaned against it and let out a silent laugh. What the hell is wrong with me?

When I was finished in the shower I dried myself off. That's when I noticed that I had forgotten a set of clothes. Trying not to heat up to much I opened the door and walked out of the bathroom and over the the dresser where my pajamas from last night were kept. Kristopher had his back to me but once he had heard the door open he turned around. "Hey, turn around, I forgot clothes" I mumbled embarrassment seeping through my voice. I grabbed the clothes and retreated back into the bathroom the change into the pajamas.

Exiting the bathroom now dressed I went to my side of Kristopher's bed and sat myself down. Funnily enough he was still turned around, "you can turn around" I said giving a small laugh. He had turned around and moved into the other side of the bed. I sprawled across the queen sized bed and found myself laying my head of in his lap.

It was only the late afternoon but with the downpour we couldn't do much but wait inside. So we stayed in bed for the remainder of the day.

 

Sneak Peak Chapter 16

It was strange, we were, in a way a group of misfits trying to make a living killing each other. Yet, here we are standing strong as one, trying to defeat a dark force. Even Though I had been able to talk to Alexander he had portrayed a great sense of humbleness, he was a venus flytrap. Luring his prey, making it seem as if he was only their to give, while when in reality he was only leading them to their death. He had played the role so well that we all fell for it. Of Course he was a reclusive type that had a strange addiction to chemical warfare, but when topped with a sweet looking cherry one would not bat an eyelash. I could guess that we all felt foolish in a way. He played all of us like a fiddle. Reeling us in until it was to late. Although it was not the end, I'll be damned if we don't try our hardest to stop him at all cost. We just have to work together, and fight until our spirits can't take any more. 


	17. Chapter 16

When the morning rolled around we both had gotten up early so we could head to the training grounds to get in some last minute training. "you go ahead, I need to go back to my place and get my extra training gear" I said as we both left the house. "why don't we stop by the armory and get you a new set?" replied Kristopher as he looked at me with a small smile gracing his lips. "I don't have the money yet to buy myself a new set though" I stated as I looked at him, I was trying to save up but winning was scarce when I played so I only had a few 100's when the suit that I wanted costed like 10,000's. "I'll pay for you" came his voice, soft yet earnest in his words. I gaped at him through wide eyes "no, no you can't" I stuttered as I shook my head side to side. " I am perfectly fine with my old suit" I continued my voice higher than it usually was. "It is my treat" he continued to bargain with me. I looked at him utterly exasperated, "for what?" I inquired. There was nothing that I had done to deserve this kind of treatment. My feelings could only be described as one thing-- speechless. "for being you" Kristopher countered again. Admittedly that was cheesy but I would be lying if I said that didn't melt my heart. "jeez, stop with all the lovey dovey stuff" I said as the air in my lungs came out in one breath "I'll have to repay you somehow if you keep saying stuff like that" I scowled jokingly in his direction while giving a lopsided grin. "I can keep you to your word" I heard him say as a laugh emitted from his chest.

We walked side by side through the streets making our way to the armory. After a few back and forth comments between the two of us we had finally agreed that Kristopher would pay for my new suit. The streets were not as busy as they usually were as everyone was at work. We too would have to get ourselves ready soon; the game being scheduled in the afternoon. As we walked we enjoyed the silence that surrounded us. A few people would walk by us but they were usually busy within their own head to acknowledge who we were. It was weird sometimes, being a Legends and all, people could go right by you without uttering a single word while others would stop dead in their tracks to get a photo with you. It was a fine balance but it was all nice. You got to experience being a celebrity while also on the same token being able to walk the streets as a civilian trying to make their way through this world.

There was a light breeze that swept through the air, it held a sort of sour peace. It was a warm wind but the harshness that it held when it whipped by your ears every so often held a tangible danger. It was like the silence before the storm, an ever growing presence. In which the presence wasn't wrong, it held a true course to it. I knew what the signs meant, I had taken courses back home while I was apart of our armed forces; "Glorified expeditionists" I would like to think but we did have our moments where we trained like soldiers for war. Partly due to our supreme leader being anxious 80% of the time, the other 20% he was left trying to lead the planet. Within the sky there lay white clouds, they gathered in clumps. Much more demeaning than the little ones you would see often. They grew and grew until they became dark and pernicious. I knew that Kristopher also held the same worry as I had. All of us knew that Alexander was ready to release his Nox gas any moment, we were just hoping that fate could spare us a few more hours.

Alongside the looming darkness held within the clouds and the dangerous bite the wind held as it quipped by our ears as we walked we both tried our best to look past these unfortunate events and focus of the here and now, between the two of us. If the world was to succumb to darkness we wanted to build our own little world that held only the two of us. Like the two lovers from fair Verona, although, I hope to avoid death at all costs.

It was strange, we were, in a way a group of misfits trying to make a living killing each other. Yet, here we are standing strong as one, trying to defeat a dark force. Even Though I had been able to talk to Alexander he had portrayed a great sense of humbleness, he was a venus flytrap. Luring his prey, making it seem as if he was only their to give, while when in reality he was only leading them to their death. He had played the role so well that we all fell for it. Of Course he was a reclusive type that had a strange addiction to chemical warfare, but when topped with a sweet looking cherry one would not bat an eyelash. I could guess that we all felt foolish in a way. He played all of us like a fiddle. Reeling us in until it was to late. Although it was not the end, I'll be damned if we don't try our hardest to stop him at all cost. We just have to work together, and fight until our spirits can't take any more.

As we were walking down the street I could see the Armory come into view. The place was top of the line in its' division so it was highly recommended by the Apex Officials, but also by high ranking legends that have now been retired. Some of the retirees are now living in luxury while others prefer to live like the rest of humanity. Some Also have become reclusive and hide away somewhere within the woods. Everyone does what they need to do once they become to worn down by the games. I believe that I could participate for quite some time before I retire, and once I do I have no idea as to what I will do with the spare time. Maybe I will try to find another job. One that it less physically, emotionally and mentally demanding. I hope that Kristopher would be by my side as well. Thinking of the possible future with Kristopher made me smile.

Looking at the building now that we were closer I could see that it had gotten an upgrade. The outside used to a dark oak wall siding lined with a black trim, while holding a large panel window to the one side. The door was a metallic black style and the sign that hung out from the building was carved into wood. Now the building was designed with a much larger window, giving outsiders a much larger view of what awaits on the inside. The walls were now a dark blue metallic with the door still the same. The sign too, was now a deep red neon sign. Very futuristic, but I preferred the old style to the new. As we walked into the building Kristopher had held open the door and I walked in. The owner of the store was waiting at his desk and greeted us with a warm smile. Looking at me first he said a kind hello, "Well, what brings us here today?" he inquired bring his eyes to meet Kristopher's "I would like to buy a set of armor please" I said as I gave the man a smile. The clerk was an older man who had wrinkles around his eyes and mouth indicating that he always wore a smile. His eyes were a faint grey colour hinting that there may be a speck of green to go along with it. He also wore a small set of rectangular glasses that sat upon the bridge of his nose. The hollow of his cheeks were pale while the hint of rose dusted the higher portion of his face. He was in all a very kind looking man that one could trust. The outfit that he wore was, in a way, very unique to the usual standard. Unlike the more laid back style of the outlands the man in front of me preferred to dress up. Looking at him he was wearing a crisp white shirt that was tucked into a black pair of dress pants. The sleeves of his shirt were also tucked into mid forearm length leather gloves. Over his shirt he wore a fitted cotton vest that had four buttons that were hooked together. I could also see a gold string coming from the third button and hanging into the pocket, I assumed it to be a pocket watch. Haven't seen one of those in awhile.

"Ah, new armor it is!" the man said very enthusiastically as he led us down the hallway into the back of his shop. "I have recently gotten a new set that will look magnificent on you my dear!" he exclaimed as he heaved out a large box standing vertical. "It is was welded with the strongest iron and has a chainmail shirt layered with a lightweight nylon body suit to prevent any chaffing. The suit also comes with two iron arm guards, and two iron shin guards. The shin guards are made to be very flexible at the knees and the entire suit is made to prevent rust from setting in." the man said, his voice full of cheer. As he was talking he opened up the crate and what lay in front of me was the most badass looking set of armor that I have ever seen. The suit also came with a pair of battle pants and a dark purple cape that also had a tinge of blue. "This is awesome!" I stated as my eyes grazed over the shiny suit. "I am very glad, the suit is very breathable and contrary to belief it is very light weight. Only weighing in at 38.97lbs" The clerk had taken off his gloves and rolled up his sleeves. Looking at him my eyes widened a fraction as I saw that both of his arms were made of metal. It seemed that they clerk caught onto my stare and gave me a warm smile, "there is quite a story behind these arms my dear" he stated as he opened up the glass door and grabbed out the suit. He put the suit by a mirror and called us over. "How about you try this on, by looking at you I am sure that the suit will fit just fine" he took my hand and had me step onto a part of the floor that was lifted just a few inches. Before the clerk helped me dress into the armor he pulled a drape over the area I occupied and told me to dress into the nylon body suit. As I undress myself from the clothes I wore I grabbed the body suit and stepped into it. I had a little trouble pulling the zipper up at the back but I managed to finally secure it into place. Once I had the suit on I pulled back the drape and looked at the two. Kristopher was sitting on the edge of the couch and the clerk was standing beside him arm crossed over his chest. The clerk looked at me and walked over the the suit beginning to dress me into the armor.

Once I was fully suited I turned around and looked at Kristopher who in turn gave me a smile and got up from his seat. He walked up to the stage and stepped up. He looked at my suit up and down and circled my position, giving hums of agreement. Coming back around his arms were crossed and a small smile crept onto his face. "You look like a true warrior my Elskugi" I gave out a breath that I didn't realize I was holding in and gave him a smile. "Thank you" I mumbled as my cheeks heated up and my heart picked up a few beats. I tucked a piece of hair behind my ear and gave a thank you to the clerk. "It looks absolutely stunning on you, a true warrior indeed" he stated as he walked up to me and started to help me take off the suit.

Once I was back into my regular clothes the clerk had came up to me and asked, "would you like to have your own signature symbol on the chest plate?" looking at me through raised eyes "I can have it done within the hour" he added on. I thought it over quickly and gave Kristopher a look. "Would it cost anything?" I asked, "it will only cost 450 extra" the clerk stated with a smile. "Don't worry about it Vor, I can pay for it" Kristopher gave me a smile and nodded his head towards the clerk giving him the go ahead. What type of symbol would you like my dear?" the clerk had asked as he grabbed the chest plate from the counter. Thinking quickly I thought of the symbol for the Valkyries, I pulled out my phone and gave the image to the clerk whose face shone with excitement. "I like this very much" he exclaimed as he went to the back and began his work. "How about we make our way quickly over to headquarters and get you a legend name!" Kristopher said, "I have a great name that I think you would like" he added as we both headed out the store. Kristopher called for the driver and he was here in 5 minutes. As we got in the car I urged Kristopher to keep going on what he was saying before. "What was the name?" I questioned, my excitement showing through my voice. He just gave a small laugh. "You'll know when we get there" I gave him a look of disbelief and huffed in annoyance. The rest of the ride was relatively quiet.

When we walked into HQ we went to the front. "We would like to register an Apex Legend Name" I stated as I looked at the receptionist. "Okay, I can have someone come down in 5 minutes" they said as they picked up the phone and made a call. We both walked away and sat in the chairs that we were in the last time. "Can you tell me now?" I asked as I gave him the cutest puppy eyes I could muster. A laugh emitted from his chest as he said "here is a hint, there name means 'Battle'" he said as he looked at me, I looked at him dumbfounded. My mind was reeling with possible ideas. "Would this name be related to old Norse mythology?" I asked a knowing smile gracing my lips. I took in his features and saw his eyes light up a little bit at the mention of the name. I smiled and knew what he was talking about. "I think I know what name you are possibly thinking of" I stated as I smiled at him and nudged his side. "Oh really? And who do you thinking I chose?" he asked his voice cheeky. "Well, I would have to say Hildr, her name means battle" I said as I grabbed his hand in mine. "Plus it would make sense with the symbol on the chest plate, but tell me if I'm wrong" I added on. He just gave me a look of disbelief and let out a low chuckle while shaking his head from side to side. "You're too smart for your own good" he stated as he squeezed by hand.

"Ms. Vor?" came a quiet voice from across the room. "Yes, that's me" I said as I looked at the boy who stood looking at us, "I brought the papers so we can do our work here, it won't take very long." he said as he walked over and sat himself across from us. " Okay, so the process is really quick, all you have to do is give us the name, with the correct spelling, and a signature" I raised my eyebrows at him "wow, that's not a lot" I took the papers that he handed to me and put down 'Hildr' and then in brackets the pronunciation of the name. I signed the paper and gave them back to the boy. "Thank you for your time" I said as Kristopher and I shook his hand "it was my pleasure" he stated as he lead us out of the room and to the front. "Have a safe travel" he said as he waved us goodbye. We walked out of the building and into the car that had driven us there.

When we were dropped off at the front of the armory we got out and walked inside to see that the suit was already finished and waiting to be taken home with us--well to the change rooms. This suit will have its' first test run in about an hour. We walked up to the counter and paid for the armor. "That will be 10,450 for the suit" stated the clerk as he punched in the numbers to the machine. Kristopher had paid for the suit and we were out of the store. Before we had entered the store we asked the driver to wait for us, walking out of the store we made our way back to the car and the driver had taken us back to Kristopher's house where we would grab his items before heading to the launch area.

Entering his house Kristopher went to his room and grabbed his Apex suit. "Do we know who is paired with who?" I asked as I looked at him. He was tying the front of his hair into braids, "I believe the two of us are on a team, but I do not know who else will be with us" he said as he finished tying his hair. With that we were both headed out of the building and were driven to the launch area where we would get ready before taking the ship out to Kings Canyon.

I was getting really excited to test out my new suit. 


	18. Chapter 17

Walking out of the change room I was quickly swarmed by eyes boring into my skin. When Kristopher and I had got here there was no one around so we both had walked into the separate change rooms and had gotten dressed. Putting on the damn suit was hard enough, and during my little battle with the outfit I had failed to notice the footsteps walking in and out of the place. When I was finished I saw that everyone and their mother was ready to go. My eyes roamed over the few people that were in the lobby and soon landed on Bloodhound and Bangalore, as I made my way over to them my eyes were met by the other legends who either had gaping expressions or just smiled. It was always strange between the 9 of us when battle day came, everyone was quiet and if they spoke they only spoke to either one other legend or to the staff person on duty. Everyone knew what was coming and so they only way to process is to just sit and think. When I had reached The two I gave them a smile and a wave. I guess it was Bangalore who was on our team. Reviewing quickly who did what and what types of abilities we had together I came to the notion that our team was just as good as Lifeline, Bloodhound and Bangalore-- Who I referred to as the golden trio. They all worked together really well. With Bangalore's smoke screen matched with a digital threat made for a lethal trap. As well as Bloodhound Beast of the Hunt mode made for easy, swift take downs. As for lifeline she was just as lethal with a digital threat as she was useful with her drone. Being a supporting player she stayed behind most times to help her team gain massive loot from care packages as well as to provide aid when in combat. With me being the replacement for Lifeline I came in second when compared to her abilities. Maybe we could be be the silver trio? Laughing to myself I made my way over to the tv and saw what the reporter was talking about; we had 5 minutes before take off.

 _"-nd with the latest technology for the new up and coming support droids we have found that they may be experiencing some issues, more on the topic later, Alex?"_ The panel panned over to the reporter named Alex  _"thank you Sam, and now for the live cast from the Apex games. As we can see here all of the legends are ready to go"_ The reporter kept talking but when I looked at the screen I saw that I was in the shot. Looking over in the direction I saw that there was a slew or photographers and camera personel in eager stances ready to capture every move. It was annoying. Scanning the area I saw that Caustic was with Wraith and Pathfinder. I didn't try to pierce his mind as it was going to be obvious due to the blue hue that would emit from my eyes so I made a promise to myself that I would stay cautious when on the field. Hopefully he would keep to his original plan.

"1 minute to take off" came the announcer. We all looked to the big metal doors of the hanger and began to walk as one to the ship. Entering into the ship the waft of dried blood and metal hit my nose. It has been awhile and my nose became unaccustomed to the sent, so what I thought was bad before was even worse. Crinkling my nose I made my way over to where my team was. Sitting beside Bloodhound we got comfortable for the 3 minute ride to the island. "Are you ready felagi?" Bloodhound motioned to the two of use. I looked at him nodding while Bangalore just gave a smirk. "At Least we're on the same team now" I said as I leaned closer, my words beginning to be washed out my the loudness of the ship. I heard Bloodhound laugh from beside me, "that is true". Being on the ship gave us piece for a short while because we were not swarmed with reporters trying to get answers out of use. It was a short lasted peace that everyone reslished in when game day came around.

"3, 2, 1" Came the voice of the pilot. The sound of the jets increased and soon we were flying out of the hanger "takeoff". As we flew for a short while a personnel came around the ship and handed us our masks that we would use when we jumped from the ship. "Thank you" I muttered as I attached the mask to my face. Taking in my surroundings once more I noticed that everyone was becoming anxious, we were a mere 2 minute away from dropping. "Who's taking point?" came Bangalore's voice, I looked to her and then to Bloodhound to see if any of them were interested. Getting no indicated answer I motioned that I would by raising my hand. "Awesome" came bangalore's laughing voice, she patted me on the should and gave me an encouraged smile. This was the first time that I would be jumpmaster. I always shied away from it in fear that my teammates would hate the area in which I would pick. "We follow you felagi" came Bloodhounds masked voice, I kinda missed that voice, but I had somehow along the way had fallen for his other voice-- his real one. Smiling I wrapped my arms around the two of their shoulders and squeezed them, "alright, let's dominate the playing field" I said my tone full of confidence. I gave a laugh and waited till the green light above the ships massive door turned green.

Everyone was getting into line, the eager ones wanting to go first all slummed together at the front while the rest of use waited patiently behind. I found that 80% of the eager ones were the first to fall, as they would jump hot. Then there was a few that survived, but they would ultimately die in the end. "! minute to drop" came the pilotes voice, loud and cracked over the microphone. I had gotten up and walked over with the other people upon this ship. Looking at all their faces I saw that most of them wore small smiles while others wore faces of anxiety. Each person though had one trait that didn't falter between the mass of us-- we all tapped our feet. Over the loud noise of the ship it couldn't be heard but if the ship were to stop it's riotous noises than the tapping of out feet would surely take over the silent space. When I was scanning the sea of faces the ship finally let down it's door and a forceful gust of wind whipped into the ship, but we all moved forward. The team in front of use was Wraith, Caustic, and Pathfinder. Wraith looked behind and made a small smile and then continued to look forward. The number in the ship quickly dwindled and soon it was our turn to take point. I walked up to the edge of the ship and looked down, "ready up, looks like I'm taking us down" we were coming in from the Slums and would end up at water treatment. I pinged Skull town and soon enough the two agreed with the spot.

600m away and I decided that we would jump now. The thrill of the fall was exhilarating, I was surprised that I had missed it this much. As we were falling I nosedived towards the ground hoping to get there faster. On the way down I was laughing. Some would think that I was insane, but the truth of the matter was that this whole situation was insane--so why not go along with it for the time being? Looking back on the day I first arrived I had been a very different person, more quiet, less assertive, and more naive in the world. Getting on that ship was a life changer, but I was happy where I was, who I was with, and most of all happy with what I was doing. It may be a dangerous game but it was- within certain drawn lines, safe. The creators had gone many lengths to secure the safety of all participants. They only thing that they couldn't prevent was the post traumatic stress that it has caused, because surely killing people for a living-- even if they don't actually die, will leave some sort of stress and anxiety. Although we all seem to manage it to well. Either that or we have all succumbed to being a little loose headed.

We had landed on the ground by now and we had begun to loot the surrounding area.

 

Chapter 18 Sneak Peak

We were all quiet for a short while before we heard a commotion from behind us. It was like a whirring of noise and then a quick snap before it went quiet. Aiming our weapons in the direction we looked but saw nothing, "don't shoot!" came an all to familiar voice. I cocked my brow and lowered by weapon, as did Bangalore and Bloodhound. Around the crates came a the small figure of Wraith. She had he hands up above her head and a worried expression plastered on her pale skin. Immediately the tension that we were all feeling was all to prominent to ignore now that it took form of a physical expression. One that was seen on Wraiths face.


	19. Chapter 18

"There is a New Kill Leader" came the ever present autonomous voice of the announcer. That too I had missed. We have been on the ground for 5 minutes and we were all equipped with some sort of weapon and armor. I had a level two helmet and a level one body shield. As a weapon I had an R-99 and a much hated p2020. Both of them being light ammo consumers I made a mental note to take the next tier 3 weapon I could find, even better a tier 4 weapon; heavy ammo would be appreciated. I remember back to my first game where I thought that the p2020 was a decent weapon, boy was I wrong. I came onto the ship and I had heard mummers of how stupid I was. In a way the weapon was a hard reminder of where I started, and where it may all end. This is only because since that incident I have made a promise to myself to never touch a p2020 ever again-- but here we are. I kept a weary conscious on the matter and kept pushing forward. "New kill leader? They better watch out" I said as we pushed for the next location. AS we made our way to the Bunker we heard distant gunshots. I pinged the general location of the noise and we all moved at a unit to the location. "Bless me the sight" came the ever present, and vicious voice of Bloodhound. a n orange ray swept across the landscape before his voice sounded again. "Two hostiles over the dune" he pointed in the direction and both Bangalore and I nodded our heads. "Let the smoke fly" I said as I took out my R-99. Bloodhound, when paired with banglore always knew what to do when the smoke was activated, luckily his ultimate was ready. When the smoke was down he activates his ultimate and charged over the hill. Meanwhile bangalore and I were waiting for the creeping barrage to start. Once the missiles were activated we slowly made out way forwards killing the few who were caught and stunned by the blasts.

The maneuvers we had accomplished gain massive attention outside the ring, all cameras were watching the action unfold. It so happened that we were the 4th group to enter into on this fight and we in total gained about 7 deaths from the attack. Once the dust was settled we all had an eye out for each other. The two others had fled but I knew they would be watching from afar. Without any other attacks we all began to loot their death boxes. After looting I had gained, surprisingly a Mastiff and a fully kitted R-301. With these types of weapons on the teams I was surprised none of them were able to take us down. It was nearing the and of the 3rd round and there were 6 teams left. "The teams are dropping fast" Bangalore stated as we made our way from the bunker to Bridges. "They are, let's keep an eye out" stated Bloodhound. I didn't say I just kept my mouth shut. I was mulling over the game and thought that it was pretty weird for the teams to be dropping so quickly.  _Maybe there was a huge swarm of newbies_  I thought as we kept running. "You wouldn't suppose there was a whole lot of newbies released, was there?" I asked to anyone who was listening. Bloodhound didn't answer, he just kept his eyes forwards-- keen on spotting anything out of the ordinary. "Maybe, FNG's always go first" I laughed at what Bangalore said "I guess you're right-- suckers" I said back. The rest of the way was occupied by silence, between the group and the surrounding area.

As we neared the outer zone of bridges we kept a wary eye out for any enemies. We had heard gunshots on our way in but any traces of occupants were not to be found. Bloodhound had found this baffling, but nonetheless kept an eagles watch over the terrain.

"Do you supposed they were in the valley?" I asked out of curiosity.

"They may have been" came Bloodhounds voice, he was looking over the ledge of the bridge but he could not see any moving bodies or death boxes. This ultimately raised his awareness ten fold. Bangalore also seemed to feel the aura that both Bloodhound and I had and subtly became more cognizant of who was going to attack next.

"There are 4 groups left" I stated as I found a tier 3 body shield and a tier 3 backpack, alongside some attachments for the 301. We were already in the ring so I wasn't to worried about the location of the barrier just yet. The three of us kept looting the area as it had been untouched. Once we were finished we regrouped back on the bridge.

"The amount of groups hasn't changed, I also haven't heard any announcements about care packages either" came Bangalore's voice as she walked over to us. "Actually I haven't heard any announcements since there was a new kill leader" She was right. Something was up. "Hopefully it's just a malfunction in their system" I said trying to ease their worry, but I think I was easing mine. It was a rapid growth that spread like a fever, heating up my entire body, lowering my breathing until I collapsed. Taking a big breath in and releasing it I eased my shoulders and looked around the area.

We were all quiet for a short while before we heard a commotion from behind us. It was like a whirring of noise and then a quick snap before it went quiet. Aiming our weapons in the direction we looked but saw nothing, "don't shoot!" came an all to familiar voice. I cocked my brow and lowered by weapon, as did Bangalore and Bloodhound. Around the crates came a the small figure of Wraith. She had he hands up above her head and a worried expression plastered on her pale skin. Immediately the tension that we were all feeling was all to prominent to ignore now that it took form of a physical expression. One that was seen on Wraiths face. Looking at her I noticed that in her raised hand she possessed three masks. Realization hit me and I walked over immediately. "Here, you might want these" she handed the masks to us and I held mine in my hand looking at it.

My thoughts were running a million miles an hour.

_How?_

_I thought we had time?_

_Where is he now?_

These were just a few of the thoughts that lingered. "He's already started. I was able to locate the rest of us, they should be here soon" Wraith said hastley "I set a portal". Both Bangalore and Bloodhound now had their masks on and soon enough the rest of the legends had appeared through the portal, all wearing the same mask. I was the only one that hadn't put it on. "Vor, put the mask on, you'll need it" came Lifelines voice, soft but it held no room for negotiation. I did as told and began preparing mentally.  _God sometimes I hate this intuition_. I knew it was something more. I had felt a little tinge of it as we were on the ship, but I paid no mind to it. I brushed it off because I thought that it was anticipation for fighting in the ring as I hadn't been in the games for a month. As we were all standing about waiting for any sign of Caustic we began feeling the low rumble of noise from the sky. We all looked and we saw about a dozen ships, "Oh no, this is not good." came Bangalore's voice. "Why? What type of ships are those?" I questioned. I had never seen those ships before so it put my fear into overdrive. "They're war time ships, I used to see them all the time when my parents were in the army. So whatever Caustic is doing, it's be enough to get the militia out here" As soon as she said what I feared we saw people jump from the ships and parachute there way to our location.

At the same time time there was a vibration emitting from the ground. We had all felt it and began looking around wondering what was going on. Looking to the top of the hill I saw a small moving figure. Aiming my 301 I looked through the digital threat and saw the it was Caustic. "Looks like we have our man" I stated, :okay, but what's that rumbling noise?" asked wraith and as if on cue a swarm of MRVN bots came up behind him. Halting behind the man. Pathfinder looked the the mass and on his chest popped of an expression of surprise. As did all of us.

"Where the fuck did he get the MRVN bots?" came the surprised voice of Mirage. Before any of us could answer a voice from behind us sounded, gruff and low. "None of us know, but it's our best guess to assume he isn't working alone" We all turned around and some legends had a look of awe while I stood there looking at the white haired man in confusion. The man looked to me and from beside him I saw a familiar figure, "the names Kuben Blisk" he said and he motioned beside him "and this is Octavio Silva, a new member to the Apex games and a high competitor to become the next Apex Legend-- call him Octane"

I looked behind the newcomers and saw they the troops that parachuted down were already behind Blisk and Octane, hey had weapons of all sorts and were slowly lining up in formation ready to attack. "Introductions are nice and all but I think Caustic doesn't want to wait around" came the hurried voice of Mirage, we all looked behind us and saw that they bots were making there way down the hill. Blisk warned his men and they began shooting down the bots.


	20. Chapter 19

**Do not read unless  you wanna get hella sad**

 

What was happening was greater than anyone could of have imagined. Caustic had gathered an army of MRVN bots. The military was now apart of this and the life of everyone was at stake, we were quite literally dead if we couldn't bring down Caustic. The whole plan we had was thrown out the door when a whole army of bots came marching over that hill. The troops that had parachuted down were now charging into the swarm of mechanics and the rest of us were just standing there watching in awe. Bangalore was the first to move and head into combat. Looking at her figure run into the mass gave me little courage but once Pathfinder and Gibraltar started to move too I was beginning to gain some semblance of courage--either that or I was lead by fear itself. I had never fought in a battle before, one where I could actually die.

_"Our systems are down and there is one crucial piece of information that you need to know" Blisk had told us, voice hard and stern as he looked into each of our eyes. "If you get shot, you WILL die. With systems down the generated bullets are no longer going to work" the knowledge that was bestowed upon us was enough to shake us to the core. "We have actual bullets, hurry and fill them with ammo" in a hurried motion all of us ran over to the bins that were brought in and loaded each of our guns._

_While under pressure I was more anxious than I have ever been, my hands were shaking and my eyesight was beginning to drown in a watery layer. I fumbled with the clip and soon enough my hands were steadied by Bloodhound. "Vor, focus, and remember that your mind and spirit is the strongest weapon you have, it is with this knowledge that we will defeat Caustic," the prominent vocals of his voice were enough to ease away some of the tensions. My eyes were more clear, but the fear had long layed roots deep into my veins. "Battle is more than skill,stay strong my elskugi" With those final words Bloodhound had run into the swarm._

Looking around I saw that Ajay had stayed behind and was now what to be seen as tightening hinges on Octane's legs-- or more so his pseudo-kneecaps . She had patted him on the back and in a moment's flash Octane had grabbed a syringe of green liquid and jabbed it into his thigh. I blinked and when my eyes opened he was already gone. Whipping my head around I saw that Octane was already in the swarm taking down several bots. I was probably standing around for a split second but with everything around me happening all at once it had felt like a life time before my feet began to hit the ground at a rapid pace.

_Battle is another construct of life, it takes place when all else fails. Try as all creatures must to avoid destruction, we all end up on the same path, that lead to the same fate. It is up to us to either go willingly, or to be trudged along forcefully._

_When in battle it is the leader that prepares its comrades for their fate, to lead them willingly until their last breath. A good leader will do so flawlessly without incident, they will be the provider of hope to a sea of followers waiting to be guided._

_The Battle is the heat of the flame that drives humanity forwards. It is within this fire that fate resets the clock, for our selfishness drives the brink of extinction ever closer. Our greed for life was to much and so death thought it wise to take some lives for the benefit of our existence._

_For life is but a mere blink to unseen forces. It is an honor to be bestowed such mercy when in battle. For death thought it was necessary to continue on-- to change the world for the better. Although, remember this: Success is not final, failure is not fatal; it is the courage to continue that counts._

The first time I came upon a bot I had put 5 bullets into its head, seeing it fall to the ground gave me motivation to continue forward. For such a cruel day the universe seemed to gleam at our rapid pace towards death. The sky was clear of any clouds, the birds flew over head only glancing for a second at the chaos below before resuming their path. The sun was high in the sky casting down bright rays, but with the heavy and thick dirt being uplifted from scattering feet the rays could only barely reach through to our heated bodies. What seemed to be a little matter only escalated when bombs were being set off left and right around my body. I dodged the best I could, but I was soon pushed forwards by the magnitude of the blast. It had set of a mere 2 feet behind me. Lucky with the armor I had felt only 90% of the blast, without this armor I would have died. With my vision and hearing now muffled I tried to scurry to my feet so I could keep on fighting but the moment I put any stress on my back I instantly fell to the ground. Groans were emitting from my chest as I struggled to get up. Everything around me was fuzzy but the battle raged on, no one cared that I had fallen. "Come on, get up, get up, get up" I repeated to myself as I used my entire strength to pull myself out of the dirt. Whilst getting up I looked over to my right because a high pitched howling screech was vibrating through the valley Through the dirt I saw a bright red glow moving at an extraordinary pace-- this was the first time I had ever scene Bloodhounds Ultimate used in a fight. As I was on my feet now my eyes watched as the glowing light came closer. I tensed up and soon Bloodhound had passed my figure and shot down 4 bots that were behind me. I whipped around and came face to face with the red glow which was now fading and soon I could see the mask of Bloodhound. With a breathy voice I said "thanks" to which Bloodhound only nodded "Follow me, we'll find the others and go after Caustic" I nodded my head and followed closely to Bloodhounds back. While tracking down the others we had taken down another 20 or so bots. They were rather weak but in a huge quantity there was a constant flow that would bombard you, and if you weren't ready they could easily take you down.

We had found Anita, and Ajay. The others couldn't be found so we made due with who we had. We had received word that Caustic was holed up at the highest peak in Bridges, "Ajay we need you to snipe and stay back. You're our most valuable component because you know who to heal wounds better than anyone else here" Said Anita as she held her hand on Ajay's shoulder. Ajay had nodded and put on a 3X snipe. She would be located 50m from the front entrance-- far enough for the scope but also close enough to jump into the fight if anyone of us were to be harmed. Without anymore planning Ajay was off to set up and we were left to fight Caustic. I headed up the zipline while Bloodhound and anita flanked the left and right side of the building. 

As I hooked into the zipline my heart raced within the confined cage of my chest. Like a lion clawing its way out of its cage; so scared and frantic, something like that shouldn't be locked up but the only way to let it free was to unlock the door. How would one unlock such a door when they knew the consequences? Easy, they suppress every emotion that they ever had. I did just that. Even though Caustic was killing multiple people I for some strange reason always felt that he could be better than he is.  _You always thought the better of people, such a shame._ The voice lingered in my head like an echo in a cave. It was strange, I hadn't heard that voice in awhile, shrugging it off I came back in time to jump off the zipline and land face to face in front of the man himself.

"Well, look who it is. How did I know you were going to show up?" Came the low growl of Alexander. He was adorned in a red suit that held canisters and pouches. Along with him was his signature gas mask and goggles. I narrowed my gaze at him and pierced them into his own. "I don't know, you tell me" I mocked as I took a fighting stance. "I would but to save you from a boring speech I'll just cut straight to the point." He gave a huff and continued, " I knew it was you who had came into my apartment so many night ago." He had taken a step towards me. "Why didn't you do anything?" I asked as my hand landed on the hilt of my gun. "Let's just say that there is a far greater force waiting for you, plus I wouldn't want to waste my time killing a useless insect when the big prize is right in front of me" Alexander let out a rumble of menacing laughter. I was confused as to what he was talking about, what was the other thing?

"Oh come on now, don't look so confused." His glare sharpened as he inched closer. He was close enough that I could feel the energy radiating off of him-- it was very bad energy at that too. Before I could unhook my gun from my side he gripped my hand and pushed me back into the wall behind me. He unhooked his mask and leaned in close and took a deep inhale. "My you smell good" without another word his hand came up around my throat and blocked my passageway. "I don't feel like waiting for him to kill you, I should do the job myself. You're right here in front of me anyways" the rough lips that sat on his face grew into an unappealing smirk and his hand tightened. At this point I was gasping for air now and the feeling in my legs was gone. It wouldn't be long before I passed out. I was fighting with all my strength, but his grip on my wrists was to strong. Think Vor, think. I thought. I looked into Alexander's eyes and and stopped my struggling. I focused all my attention onto the heated feeling in my forearm. With the wrist above my head I pointed my palm in the direction of Caustic and repeated the spell  _máttugur gildi_ the glow from my palm lightened the entire room and Caustics gave grew tenfold as he looked at my palm. In an instant the blast came from my palm and it raced towards Caustics abdomen. Unfortunately as the light faded it looked like I had only grazed part of Caustics side. He lay on the ground and I kneel looking at him through hazy eyes. Both Anita and Bloodhound entered into the room and quickly took in the situation. Bloodhound came to my aid as Anita went over and held Alexander in a tight grip-- a look of pain gracing his rugged features. Blood was seeping through his mouth but his eyes still held a fiery anger.

Bloodhound had turned my face towards his and he took off his glove and rubbed my face. "Are you alright?" his masked voice full of concern. I leaned into his touch subtly and replied "yeah, just a little out of breath" Bloodhound had put his glove back on and both looked back to Anita. She dragged Caustic from the ground and held both his hands behind him, he was too weak to try anything. "Looks like taking care of you wasn't so hard" I stated as I walked towards him, we were almost chest to chest-- granted he was way taller than I was. All he did was smile, I looked deeper into his eyes and then everything slowed down.

His eyes held mischief. As everything was moving so slowly my eyes widened in fear as he whipped his hands free from Anita's grips and grabbed the hilt of my gun bringing it up to the flat surface underneath Anitas jaw. I tried to grab the gun while behind me Bloodohund ran towards me grabbing me my my waist. Anita's eyes were locked with mine. They held a mixture of relief, happiness but most prominently sadness. Happiness for having continuing on for as long as she had. Relief that this would be her last breath-- a quick and painless death. But most of all sadness, a sadness telling her softly that her duty here on this planet was over. She had carried on like a true soldier fighting until her last breath. Holding dignity until her end. Death was here, and he had shown no mercy to the fallen. The only grace he allowed was a quick and painless passing.

The sound of the gun going off and the blast of light emitting from the barrel was ingrained in my head forever now. As I was pulled away from the scene I watched as anita's body fell to the ground and how Caustic now turned the barrel towards my head. Another blast emitted but it was to late. We had jumped and the bullet barely missed my head.

"NO!" was the last thing I heard before I was rushed away in Bloodhounds grip away from Caustic. After that everything around me was silent. I had failed to notice Ajay running after us with Wraith, Octane and Mirage in tow. Pathfinder and Makoa nowhere to be seen.

Blisk had called back his forces as the amount of MRVN bots that swarmed the hill was to many for the rest of the men-- or what was left of them, to handle.

We were retreating and Caustic was left standing with Anita's body in grip, dangling from the edge of the building.

_Such a shame_

_That's not my voice_

_Of course it's not_

_Who are you?_

_You know who I am_


	21. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the chapter is a little wonky. Anyways I just wanted to say that there is copyrighted content in this chapter. Listed below:
> 
> Call of Duty: advanced Warfare- monologue
> 
> All rights go to the creator and game.
> 
> Other than that please like, comment (I love those) and I would say subscribe but this ain't youtube lmao. Anyways appreciate the support!
> 
> I love you all <3

We come into this world where our virgin eyes are held open by the pure light this place has to offer. We adjust to such light by learning and overcoming the obstacles it throws our way, but this is the easy part. The light offers something that does not fight back. Although in this world what one thing is often accompanied by another of the equal and opposite power--where there is light there is also darkness. A harnessing power that fights back with sharp claws and teeth, yet it is not tangible. We find this darkness when we experience traumatizing events-- like losing a loved one. This is when our will power to overcome such events determines our ability to move on with life. Some may find they lose the battle and succumb to their own darkness, and then there are others who fight the darkness with the same amount of force. These are the ones that come out stronger than before. I am currently trying to battle my own darkness, but the light seems so far out of reach that I think it to be impossible. After losing Anita life has been a slow and grey scaled scene where eve  my hunger couldn't drive me to move forward. Kristopher has been by my side, but all he has to offer is an embrace in which I can not feel. How terrible it is to feel such loneliness. Not even anger has a presence in my head. Just loneliness.

We were in a conference room deep within the city, a place that even I had not yet ventured. We were discussing our next move. Word had reached Blisk's ears that one of our own had been deemed MIA and another two have been deemed as KIA. With  just Ajay, Wraith, Elliot, Kristopher and I it was hard to not notice the gap. My presence in this room had not gone unnoticed and I felt every bit of crushing tension as anyone else had-- who would make their first move? Course I wouldn't why would I? Everything had felt pointless.

With 137 minutes passed, to which I had mournfully counted, we were nowhere near an agreement. But what was there to be discussed? It was simple, get the good hearted robot back. See, simple. Although on account of my few one lined and bitter sentences I was told that it was more than just a simple reconnaissance mission. I was also told that a man had been seen in the sky draped in a black cape; it was him. I knew it. I thought I had killed him, he was supposed to be gone. I watched as he bled out, but I guess that wasn't enough to rid him of this world. My own flesh and blood, back from the dead-- what a concept to have present in your mind.

143 Minutes now have passed, again we are still at a standstill. I still in my black leatherback chair with my knees held against my chest and Kristopher beside me with a warm palm on my thigh, but it didn't feel warm. For the first time I crept out of this mental pit and let my thoughts wander. Where would it take me?

"Here let me help you" my vision was fading but luckily I had my team mate to help me out. It was my very first game and I had been paired with a girl who had curly dark brown hair-- I was a little envious. I was also with a big guy who was adorned in a grey bomb suit-- very friendly in my opinion. The curly haired lady had pierced me with a syringe and soon enough I was back on my feet. Patting my back she gave me a warm smile and was off again. "Thank you" I had whispered as I healed the rest of my wounds. Although we had a good round that day, we had not won. :Later that day I had learned that the curly haired lady was Anita, who went by Bangalore during in match games. She had told me that she had been a former military personnel but after being seperated from her brother she had joined the games in hopes of earning enough money to head back home-- hopefully to reunite with her family. She had also gone on about her extensive ability to take apart a peacekeeper, add a precision choke hop up and put it back together in under 20 second. Here was the catch though, she could do it blindfolded. I was absolutely flabbergasted when she told me that I sat there for a good 3 minutes with my mouth open. 

I let out a small sad smile and buried my head deeper into my knees. That was my first memory meeting Anita. Reconnecting with the present I noticed that people were quiet and looking in my direction. My ears reddened and that's when I felt the pricking of something warm in my eyes. Kristopher had moved his hand to the back of my shoulder and made small rubs-- it was a poor attempt at reassurance but I didn't worry about it to much. Trying to ease the buttery tension I jokening said "The world's a little blurry," I gave a small laugh and continued  "or maybe it's just my eyes." Kristopher had removed his hand and I saw that no one else made any attempt at smiling, save for Elliot but even the jokester was a little hesitant in his approach. Giving a small grunt after realising his mistake he just crossed his arms and his features receded into a solemn look. I gave a small huff and went back to resting my face in my knees. I was once again back into a twilight zone, a zone in which I wandered endlessly. I had few memories with Makoa, but I would always have nice encounters. Usually the only time I would hangout with him would be when we were at the bar. Always smiles and a deep hearty laugh; an instant cure for sadness. Something I deeply needed. Now he only exists in my memories.

As I was wandering endlessly in this twilight zone I felt a touch on my shoulder, reverting back to the present I looked to the source of the touch and saw that Octane was tapping my shoulder. Giving a small hum he said "we need to tell you something," he looked to the others awaiting approval and then looked back at me releasing a small huff of air "we believe that you should stay at base. Your conditions aren't battle ready and your a risk to the operation" removing his slim grey tinted fingertips he backed up slightly. He still hadn't removed his mask and so trying to decipher his emotions wasn't easy but looking at his posture I could bet he didn't like the prospect of telling me. I guess he was right but I still looked to the others eyes pleading, but words vacant. I wanted avenge Anita's death but the fight against Caustic didn't go well last time and my state of mind wasn't right either. My eyes lastly landing on Kristopers-- who hadn't removed his mask either, but they weren't looking at me. These little adjustments to his attitude nudged at me greatly but I didn't feel like worry about those changes to much.

Going over Octanes words in my head over and over I had only gotten more agitated. I agreed why they thought so, but I wanted to fight and I begrudgingly sat by my opinion although I didn't back it up with words. I just sat there quietly. "well if you aren't going to talk we'll make the executive decision-- you're staying and if you try to leave you'll be moved to lock down." Blisk's hard words made me flinch internally but again, I said nothing and stared blankly at the ground. "everyone move out, we leave at 1800 hours" with his final booming words everyone moved. I to got up slowly, hoping for Kristopher to lend some sort of helping hand but he to got up quickly and went straight for the door. Leaning on the table I let of a shaky breath and recollected myself. Heading out the door I made a beeline for the resident dorms of the base, located on the east side of the building. The way the apex building were set up was quite weird because we had 3 seperate locations all over town, each of which is a pain in the ass to get to. This building we were in was were the new trainees come once they had passed their training at headquarters. Headquarters it self was where you signed yourself up and was the main building-- managers and officials were in that building. Lastly, the third building was a general warehouse unit, this is where they get the helicarriers and all the mechanics for the games. All these building were about a 20 minute distance from each other via car and so it was a hassle to travel from building to building. I'm  thankful that I only ever have to visit once in awhile.

Finally reaching the dorms I unlocked one and closed the door right behind me and locked it. The locking system changed the sign on the outside from vacant to occupied. Trainees who didn't want to spend 1000's on a new home would often stay here but once they earned a living they would then move out and into their own home. Once the door was locked I plopped myself onto the hard bed. Sleep didn't whisk me away and so I was left lying alone in a grey scaled room that smelt of a musty sweat. "not the best place" I mumbled as I rolled onto my side facing the wall.

The light outside slowly dipped below the horizon and between that time I had let my mind wander. Once the sun was below the horizon I began to think about the strangeness in which Bloodhound was going through. After entering the helicarrier he had been distant. Even at the meeting he hadn't been the usual overprotective partner he usually was-- it disturbed me but I nudged it away. I came to the conclusion that it was because he experienced the same thing I saw.

_I guess we all go through trauma a little differently_


	22. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Chapter 21 and 22 will be combined chapters that have different perspectives (AP= Alternate Perspective)**

There was 2 hours before the had to leave, and I would be lying if I said that I wasn't mad that no one came to visit. Even Kristopher. I was left to brew in a thick and boiling room where the only outlet was punching the wall. Looking behind me I saw about 5 holes in the plaster, great. Sitting there I heard a knock on the door and I hesitated in opening it. Reluctantly I gave a huff and got up from the bed and walked over opening the door who stood before me only irked my attitude-- so now he shows up. He stood with his mask on and arms crossed, I only mocked is stature and leaned against the wall. "Hey," I said as I looked at him trying to conceal any annoyance on my face. He shifted in his position and replied, "Hello, I just came by to say goodbye" Came the monotonous voice. I just hummed and lowered by head. "Okay." I replied. What else was I supposed to say? 'I want to come', 'what's wrong?', 'Why are you distant all of a sudden?' I mean those were all plausible replies but something held me back from voicing my thoughts. Instead I on instinct reached out to his hand, removing the leather glove, and holding his hand.

_"What happens now? Would you forgive me if I kept my mouth shut? It doesn't mean that I wouldn't bother, it's just that I care to much about you, but I'm too dead to break the silence"_

I always knew I was better at voicing myself through thoughts rather than actual voice. Although It wasn't always the best way to go around an issue. His hands felt cold, well colder than they used to. He also wasn't holding on as tightly as I was . releasing his hand he lowered it back to his side. What I would give if I could just tell him how I felt, but I can't and I can't explain why. The words themselves aren't forming and I can't spit them out.

"Will you be alright?" The audacity of this man sometimes, of course I won't be alright. I am not alright. You're leaving and I am forced to stay here cause I'm acting like a 5 year old. "Yeah, I'll be fine." with that he turned around and started to walk away. The soft padding of his feet reverberating off the side of the empty walls. Watching his retreating figure I gave a small inaudible huff and closed the door once more.

_What happens now? Where is your touch when I needed it the most._

_What matters now? Tell me the truth will disappear if I hold your hands, just please don't let them get colder._

The truth. That he is slipping away of his own accord.

Walking back over to the wall I gave one more punch. It eased the pain, and it allowed me to release some of this pent up energy that I had. I took a deep breath and plopped myself back onto the bed.

_I need to get my shit together._

I allowed myself to fall more than I should have and it wasn't okay. I needed to get help. "I guess I'll head to the training center" I said to myself. Getting up from the bed I changed into a more suitable attire for working out and headed for the training ground. This facility was more or less for beginners but some of the equipment was decent enough to work on some more intermediate workouts. Walking out of my room a made my way to the work out area. I avoided the main part of the building as it held everyone who was going on the reconnaissance mission-- I didn't feel like delving into that rabbit hole again. I hoped that this workout session will help me move into a better spirit, so then I can confront what has been bothering me.

Walking into the area I noticed that there was three other people in the room, two male and one other female. The girl looked up from her table-- that held mechanics and what not, and game me a small smile while a spark emitted from her hands. I just nodded my head in her direction and went over to the punching bags; since I have been in a punching mode as of lately. As I grabbed a sand bag I hooked it onto the chain and began to punch the bag. I did this for about 15 minutes before I was interrupted by the girl. As she walked up to me I saw that she held a scar over the right side of her face, but her striking blue eyes and blond hair made up for the scar.

"Uh, hello, the names Wattson. Who are you?" she questioned as she held her hand out. Wiping the sweat from my for head I removed the glove and shook her hand briefly. "Fair warning, I am not in the best mood so I am sorry in advance if I seem rude" I smiled at her "the names Vor, you new here?" I asked. Her eyes beamed and she nodded her head. "Do you know when you start your first game?" I asked again becoming a little more eager to know more about her. "Um, no, they said that my first game is on a tentative date so it could change anytime" she said as she made a toothy grin. I just nodded my head and put my hands on my hips, "well it was nice to meet you." with that she waved goodbye and went back to her table.


	23. Chapter 22

The mask was a barrier for most physical daily activities but after so many years living on my own and being betrayed by others it has turned into an emotional barrier. When things get hard I put on the mask to hide any features that could give away how I am feeling-- I am supposed to be strong. I am strong, and no sort of emotions can tear me down. At Least that's what I tell myself. This is the first time in my life where I feel conflicted about wearing my mask. V had given me pride and strength, before that I was a person who doubted their personality and who they were supposed to be. This is partly why I joined the Apex Games. I was always told by strangers on the street that I would make a good hunter. My caregiver-- Astrid, also told me that I would be someone great, but when she died I had become lost. This journey had finally brought me to the games and soon enough, Vor.

The first time I had met her she was a fierce fighter. I immediately became enticed by her and wanted to know more. Soon we were walking down the street and I had told her the great wonders the Old Gods of Norse had to offer. Now we were at a stand still. The loss of Anita and Makoa held a heavy burden on the group, especially V. Although I didn't know how to comfort her, it also didn't help that I was already a shitty emotionally unstable person. Anita to the group was like a hard ass mother, who also acted as a sister. A true Felagi in my eyes. She carried on and now I hope she makes it into the Great Hall of Odin--  _Valhöll._ And if she does not make it that I pray that Freya will take her under her wing. A true warrior will stand in the greatest place after death. Makoa on the other hand was always a father type figure who made sure everyone would laugh. He too would be taken to  _Valhöll._ The two legends that had fallen will be praised upon Odin. A noble death to fall in battle.

It was nearing the designated take off time and I decided to face my fear and go and talk to Vor. I didn't want her to hate me for ignoring her, but it wasn't her fault. I would try to make amends in hopes that she will forgive me. Walking down the empty hall I came across her room, knocking I had waited. A few seconds pass and I was getting anxious. Will she not answer? But as soon as I thought that I heard a ruffling of movement and soon enough her figure appeared. Out of a subconscious defense I realized my arms were crossed, but looking at her she had coping my look. I gave a small smile under my mask.

What I was about to say to her had completely got caught on the tip of my tongue and I was left standing there, so all I could do was shift in my spot. Then came her voice, soft and downcast "Hey" finally finding words I replied, "Hello, I just came by to say goodbye" I mentally slapped myself for sounding stupid, but I was at a loss for words. I wasn't good at portraying emotions especially when under heavy emotional trauma. I guess we all were unable to process these emotions. I saw the same looks on Wraith, Ajay, and Elliot. We all held some sort of trauma and we would all deal with it differently. When Vor replied it was just a short and curt "Okay" and before I could reply she had taken my hand and removed the leather glove.

I was to stunned by her warm hands that I didn't have the strength to hold hers properly. It was only a split second but it was enough to give me a little hope that she still had hope in our relationship. We were partners and this pull I felt towards her made me want to be with her forever. Coming out of my trance I asked her "Will you be alright?" I didn't care as to how the question came off, all I cared about was knowing if she was going to be alright, even if it was going to be a lie. She took awhile to respond, this had my heart beating ever so faster and increasing when every second passed without an answer. She finally replied, I could tell her answer wasn't true. She needed me, but how could I offer her comfort when I barely knew how to? I just looked at her. The knowledge of her say she'll be fine only lowered my anxiety a little.

Without another word I turned around and walked away. As I was a almost out of the hall I picked up on a low huff. Looking back I caught a glimpse of V before she closed her door.

"I'll come around, please wait, and when I do I won't hold back my affections"

With those final unheard words I walked to the main hanger and waited for the rest of the group to show up. 


	24. Chapter 23

They said that the mission was gonna be a day and a half, a quick in and out but I was with the commanding Intel officer and he had told me that They ran into some major trouble. Now he was in the midst of trying to calm me down, I was pacing back and forth on the verge of hyperventilating. I was just a goddamn basket case. After boxing I thought I had released a good part of my pent up emotions--I broke 2 bags for Pete's sake. I guess it was the guilt I had felt for not saying what was on my mind when Bloodhound had stopped by to say goodbye. To be honest I was still angry with him, but I also deeply cared for him. He was the first guy that didn't try to force himself on me. Of course I had tried to have boyfriends in the past but they all wanted one thing or another. In the end they all left in a huff and a slam of a door, Bloodhound was quite the opposite though. Except in this current set of events.

"Hey, look, calm down. They are gonna be alright." The guy sat in his chair that was placed in front of a huge metal panel that held buttons of all shapes and sizes, not to mention every colour of the rainbow. "Don't tell me to calm down unless you wanna lose your genitals" I fumed at him. I was not gonna take bullshit from some sort of cocky intel officer. "Feisty, I like them that way" he chuckled and moved back around to look at the screens. I glared holes into the back of his head but said nothing. I stood in the room for another hour before we received an incoming call, it was Blisk.

"Our mission was a success, we will be back in an t-minus 30 minutes. Over." I was overjoyed that I unfolded my arms and went over to the panel where the guy was and pressed the button that would allow me to reply. The guy only gave a low laugh and let me reply. "Roger that, see you guys soon" I said, voice more than elated. No longer than a second Blisk had reached though again, "Hello Vor" came his deep laugh, and you could here in the background Pathfinder say 'Hello friend' I only laughed and moved away from the comms. "So you're happy that they are all coming back safe and sound?" asked the guy as he leaned back in his chair and arms wrapped behind his head. "Yeah, I guess you could say that" I replied. As I was leaving the room the guy came up behind me and held my shoulder, "hey, I was thinking we could go get coffee before they get back. You know, something to celebrate the success of a mission." I mulled over his words and began walking out the door, "I don't see why not" I replied.  _Only if you don't touch me again._ I added in my head.

They were almost back and I would be lying if I wasn't the least bit anxious. I wanted to make up with Kris, he was my partner after all. I was walking back to the main lobby with the intel guy dragging beside me, said something about wanting to get coffee before they get back so I agreed. As we walked into the cafeteria we had ordered two coffees-- mine had two creme and a sugar. I made a mental note to myself to try and reduce what I have in my coffee but right now I didn't care I needed the comfort food, or in this case drink. As we walked over to a table I was suddenly knocked into the guy as he turned around in a quick rush, this knocked the coffee out of my hand and onto my shirt. "Oh my gosh, I am so sorry. Here let's get you cleaned up" I just huffed and walked to the bathroom located down the hall with this guy. He had grabbed some paper towels and handed them to me. I started to dab at the are on my chest. As I was about to walk into the women's washroom I was yanked and a cloth was gagged into my mouth; there was a janitor's closet separating the washrooms. As my eyes adjusted to the darkness I saw that it was the intel guy. I tried to speak but my speech was muffled so instead I started to scream as loud as I can. "No ones around dolly" he said as he pressed his body against mine. Wriggling around I tried to escape, but he held onto my arms and dragged them above my head. For a scrawny looking guy he was strong. "I told you, I like them feisty" He said in a breathy tone as he leaned ever closer. Tears were brimming my eyes so I shut them and hoped that this wouldn't last long. I still tried to scream as loud as I could though, in hopes that someone outside would walk by and hear me. "Shut it princess or I'm not gonna go easy" he grunted as he pushed his knee between my legs. How the hell is he stronger than I am? Again I try not to give him any time to get comfortable, I wriggle and squirm and scream. I didn't want to give him the chance. AS he was about to unhook my belt I heard footsteps, trying to scream louder I was soon kicked in the gut, writhing in pain I was silenced. "You might want to be quiet" Now slumped forward he had enough time to unhook me. I just tried my best to not notice any of it. "Oh, come on dolly, where's the fun old you? Doesn't matter anyways, I'll get what I want anyways." I closed my eyes and thought of anything else than what was happening in this moment.

_"Mommy loves you darling, don't you forget it" my mother, sweet and caring. I loved her, so much._

_"Don't let boys tell you how to live you life sweetheart" My father, a good man, or what I thought. He did care for his daughter, but not now._

_"--And that is how Odin would gather his army to fight against Ragnarok. I hope to be amongst his greatest." My Bloodhound. I love you with my life. My darling Kristofer._

The door was ripped open and the blinding light hid my savior. The hand grabbed the perpetrator and threw him against the opposite wall. I scrambled out of the horrid smelling closet and fell to my knees. I looked at my savior and saw that it was Kristofer, my Krsitofer. He was back. I sat on my bum and looked at what was unfolding in front of me. Kris was beating the living shit out of the Intel guy-- good riddance. Looking at his feeble body I decided that a death such as this was no place for a creature like him-- to noble. "Stop." I said barely above a whisper. Kristofer kept punching. "Stop!" I said louder, this time he listened. He looked back at me face free and eyes filled with rage, "let me kill him now" he said through gritted teeth. "A death as such will be to noble for his stature, let karma pick him up and serve what we can not" I said to him, he whipped his face to the other guy who held fear in his eyes. Almost to the brink of tears. Kris had spat in his face and lowered himself say a few words that were out of my reach. "Yes, yes, I understand" quivered the man, Kris had let go and the guy sprung to his feet and ran off, not to be seen again. Kris briskly walked over to where I was and fell to his knees as well to be level with my figure. Looking me in the eyes he didn't say much but rather grabbed the back of my head and pulled me to his forehead. "I'm sorry" were the first words out of his mouth, a mouth not tainted by his mask, a mouth that I loved so much. "You're okay" I whimpered out, I closed my eyes so I couldn't let my eyes overflow with tears. "I'm okay" me mumbled back. "When I was on that ship I couldn't help the thought of losing you again" he said as he pulled my head into his shoulder as he hugged me. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him closer. "I'm sorry too, I was being stupid" I said back, my voice muffled by his clothing. "It's alright, I'm here now" Without anymore words he picked me up and we walked back to the room that I was occupying for the short term. 


	25. Chapter 24

It's been a couple hours since the incident and I was feeling more content than I should be feeling, I mean I was just apart of an attack, on myself to be frank. Although since the perpetrator didn't get very far I was a little less worried about the consequences of what may have happened if Kristofer hadn't found me. I was safe, and he was safe. That was all the reassurance I needed for the moment. Thinking back on my life and how much it has changed within a matter of months was a shocker really. At home I was bound to become one of the top nurses in my division, a lasting job title that I would have until the tender age of 65; when I would retire. Although it seems to me that there were greater forces out in the universe that seemed I was meant for another journey-- one where I would meet the love of my life. Yes, I have had my ups and downs since the day I hopped on that ship but in the end I was always somehow happy. As I lay in this bed with Kristofer beside me I cradle his hands in mine, they were warmer, much to my content. He had his eyes closed and his breathing was shallow, with a slight bend in his lips-- one that indicated he was having a pleasant dream. I couldn't find the energy to try to sleep but it was only in the early evening as well. I would assume the only reason Kristofer was asleep was due to him not being able to sleep at all when on the mission. I was still a little bummed that I couldn't go, but now I could understand fully why I wasn't able to go. That didn't erase the fact that I was still bummed though. I gave a slow breath of relief as my fingers traced the little scars on his arms. As they traveled I imagined that these little bumps and dips could hold a life of their own. The small indents could hold rivers that would drain down to his fingertips and the bumps could be mountains that held snowy peaks. Of course it was only to be imagined, it gave his looks a more defined grace. It was hard to explain but what I imagined made him more beautiful in my eyes. I adored every aspect of him.

As my fingers still traced the softness of his skin I felt him stir in his sleep. Looking up I saw that he was tiredly looking at me through lidded eyes. "Don't stop" came his soft mellow voice, I just smiled and brought my hands up to his face and pulled him closer. What happened next was far greater than what any person could give, it was like a jolt of energy running through my core heating me from the inside out, where my cheeks were the only outlet of relief. As we continued, with each exchange, it kept getting hotter and hotter. All the while my fingers gingerly grazing through the messy heap of hair. Soon the weight above me grew. Kristopher had only let me go for a short while only to ask, "are you sure?" to which I nodded eagerly. I had waited far to long and After everything that has happened I wanted nothing more than him. Without another word he took his shirt off and came back now letting small kisses grace the base on my neck-- shivers were as present as ever. While his trails went over my skin he also was working on removing the shirt that I was wearing. His fingertips lightly touched my waist; like a fire slowly burning across my skin-- he was the fire. A fire that I adored more than life itself.

As soon as we started we were already skin to skin, the heat radiating off of us like steam. "I love you so much" I whispered as my fingers scratched the surface of his back. I was careful not to leave no heavy of a mark, but he was mine after all. "I love you too, Vor" He replied back with the same amount of lust in his voice, the light pressure on my ear lobe causing a short bearth to be taken by me. The arch of my back pressed into Kristopher-- this gave him the ample opportunity to hit the most sensitive spot someone could have. Filled with ecstasy I begged for more to which he complied gratefully. This experience was one I was going to remember forever; sweet and sensual with the one you love, as all firsts should be.

Coming down from our highs we laid in bed for the remainder of the evening, forgetting all of our responsibilities. The heat dissipating for the most part but the after effects were still present. Hot cheeks and a sore body was all that was left. Words were vacant but there was nothing to say, the presence of the two of us was enough. The sun was well below the horizon and the constant buzz from outside the room had long disappeared. Everyone was not either asleep or in a lounge having a quiet evening. I was back to playing with Kristophers hands when he suddenly said "want to grab a snack?" moving his one hand he used it to tuck a stray strand of hair behind my ear. Giving a small hum I replied "yeah that sounds good" our previous activities definitely made me hungry. As Kristopher got up he went over to the drawer and handed me a pair of track pants and a plain black t-shirt. He on the other hand just wore his previous outfit which consisted of a snug black sports t-shirt and a pair of army pants. We didn't bother putting on shoes as the cafeteria was just a floor below us. With out clothes now on Kristopher had opened the door to let me through, although before I made it to the other side I was caught by his hand to my surprise he had planted a soft kiss to the side of my head. We were now on out way.

As we entered into the cafeteria I noticed that Ajay and Octavio were sitting at a table having a conversation over something. It must be important because they were both leaning in quite a bit. I walked over to the bar and ordered a bowl of cereal while Kristopher had ordered a bag of chips. "Let's go say hi to them" I tugged on his arm as we made out way over to the two. As we got closer Ajay spotted us first and gave a small smirk, to Octavios notice he too turned his head to look at the two of us. "Hey, V, nice to see you girl!" came the cheery voice of Ajay, Octavio just gave a wave of his hand and smiled at the two of us. "Hey Ajay!" I replied as I took a seat beside her while Kristopher took a seat by Octavio. "So, I must say, how was your evening?" Said Ajay as she gave me a small smirk and an innocent look, but the tone of her voice was all to much to know what she was implying. "Because a little speedy birdie told me that it sounded like you had a good time" she continued as her face became more smiley. I rolled my eyes and my cheeks heated up. I looked to Kristopher briefly who I noticed shifted in his seat while a smile was trying to be contained in a poor attempt to come off as if he was unfazed. "As a matter of fact my night was amazing, thank you very much" I replied as I nudged her arm as a smile took over my face. I looked to Octavio who only had his head in his crossed arms that were laid on top of the table. With his head tucked in the crook of his arms he stifled a boisterous laugh-- which failed miserably. "You guys are so much fun" he said as he continued to laugh while also trying to catch his breath all the while. With his contagious laugh we were all soon but a fit of laughing legends. Something I much needed.


	26. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're wondering what the fuck is going on, don't worry cause I don't know either. I will assure you though that once this fanfic is fully edited and what not that it should make more sense.

"This looks like a good LZ"

The gruff voice of Blisk was heard as we looked down over the dry plateau. This area was the supposed location for Alexander's major laboratory. The briefing was held shortly after Kristofer and I had sat down with Ajay and Octavio. It was as I recall an urgent meeting-- to which they weren't wrong. Now we were 50 clicks from the outskirts of the town.

Hearing those words gave me a slight pang to the chest but I shoved it away for the time being. I'll deal with it when I know I have the time.  _That may be awhile_  came the voice once more. It seemed that the voice was only present when it had a snarky remark to say. That too I shoved to the back of my mind.  _You can't get rid of me that easily Vor._  Gripping the handle harder I prepared myself to free fall, although it wasn't a long distance it still was going to hurt because we didn't have our get packs to soften out landing. Flying below radar had its ups and downs. "Ready team, we jump in 3" Loosening the grip on the handle I took a breath, "Ready to end this once and for all?" came Wraith's voice from beside me. While here on this planet I never really got the chance to talk to Wraith one on one. Looking back out over the plain I nodded my head, "yeah, I'm tired and I'm lost, I need this to end" I didn't hold back the solemn expression that made its way onto my face. It highlighted the small fatigued parts of my face making me look older than I was. "I can relate to that" wraith replied smirking only slightly. I looked back at her and gave a small smile. "Time to jump" releasing the handle I leaned forward and began my descent to the ground below. It was no more than 3 seconds before my feet landed on the hard ground, looking around me I saw the others steadying Themselves from the fall as well. Then a voice came through the coms, "infiltrate and kill anyone at all cost" there was no hesitation in his voice, but I wouldn't be so soft either if I knew who we were up against. As one we moved towards the underground bunker.

I was on a team with Wraith, and Elliot. We were the ones that would locate Caustic and take him down. As we came close to the entrance the smell of rotten carcass' was drifting in the air, scrunching up my nose I made the signal to Blisks comrade to take down the door. She had a blow torch that would melt the lock. Nodding her head she fired up the torch and began her work. As we waited I could feel in my gut that this mission wasn't going to be as easy as we all thought it was going to be-- at least for me. "There you go, bravo team will keep watch" Came her soft voice, I nodded my head and motioned for Wraith and Elliot to follow me through the door. As soon as we entered the compound our noses were ambushed by the horrid smell of death mixed with chemicals. I head Elliot gag behind me and Wraith gave a small cough.  _For someone of his stature I'm surprised he doesn't keep his work area clean_  I thought as I followed the corridor.

 _It is all in the name of science my dear_  I heard the voice again, I raked my mind trying to get rid of it but it was no use.  _Accept that I am apart of you now_  the voice gave a lowly chuckle that echoed through my head causing a slight vibration to rumble through. Shaking my head I paid no attention to the voice and kept moving forward. "Are you okay Vor?" whispered Elliot as he came up beside me putting a hand on my shoulder. "Yeah, I'll be fine" the words came out a little harsh but I was getting fed up with the voice. Looking at me with concerned eyes he motioned for Wraith to take point. Giving a sign of annoyance I let them go ahead of me. We continued our way through the compound and the farther we went into the building the stronger the smell got.

It wasn't long before we entered into a large foyer , the foyer had three large metal sliding doors that led to different parts of the facility. With the low flickering lights we all looked at each other, trying to come to an unanswered conclusion. "Where do we go from here?" asked Elliot as he looked between the two of us. I just shrugged my shoulders and shook my head, giving me an empathetic look he turned his attention to Wraith, "how about we go down the only hall that has the lights on" she gave us both looks and took point once more.  _What's wrong? Can you feel it yet?_ Ignore it Vor, nothing is there.  _Oh, but you do feel it don't you?_ No, it's nothing.  _It will break you Vor_  It's nothing.  _But it is everything, it is the key to the Fontier._  It is nothing, it will forever be nothing.

Nothing, it is gone now. My vision came back to me and it seemed that no one had noticed. I kept silent and kept on moving forward. We were almost there, I think.

Not paying attention, I walked right in behind Elliot who looked back slightly irritated, "are you sure you're fine?" taking hold of my shoulders he looked me in the eye trying to decipher what was going on. I just looked at him trying to cover up what was happening to me. My gut was screaming at me to do something, but I couldn't do much if I didn't know what was happening to me. I was in the dark about my own demise. It was coming and it was coming fast. "Yeah, I'm fine" was all I said before forming a tight line on my lips that was supposed to resemble that of a smile. Elliot just sighed before replying, "look, I don't know what's going on, but we really need you hear Vor." I looked over Elliot's shoulder and saw Wraith looking at me with the same Empathetic look. I hated it. "This is our last chance to get Alexander, we can't have you messing this up" giving a squeeze of my shoulder he let go. I rolled my eyes muttering an incoherent sentence. Moving along we kept to ourselves, the overwhelming presence of death was dwelling in every atom in the area. Slowly suffocating us.

Wraith them immediately put up her hand to signal that there was someone ahead. As she peered around the corner I couldn't see the expression on her face but as soon as she turned around what I saw didn't deter my assumption. We had come into contact with an enemy, now whether or not that enemy was are target or not, I still did not know. Again, Wraith motioned for an attack, she was counting down from three. Three second and the breath caught in my throat, and my vision blurring. Two seconds, and I was falling over from my crouching position while watching the other two move forwards. One second I was jolted with a searing pain, a pain that ripped through my veins and met at a blistering speed in my head. The last thing I saw before everything went dark was the lighting of guns being shot off. The shadows did little but speed up the rate of which my heart was pumping. I thought that it would have exploded then and there.

_I told you that you couldn't ignore this Vor._

"Who the hell are you" I yelled as I arose from my prone position. It was dark.

_It's the second stage._

"Stop being vague and tell me what's happening!" I demanded as my voice echoed through the pitch blackness.

_The prophecy my dear_

"What prophecy?" The digits that were running through my hair in an attempt to soothe the overwhelming swell of emotions was doing nothing.

_He's trying to shut me out_

"Who? You have to tell me!" I pleaded but the voice kept talking., and soon tears were slowly making their way down the pale of my cheeks.

_He who is the Marred Pariah, fulfilled with wavering faith, heeds the call of the False Messiah. They are a praise for destruction. He who is the prophet will heed this call as a warning. For the world, the frontier, at all costs save the Marred Pariah and relinquish the False Messiah._

"What the hell are you talking about?" I yelled. I couldn't, this was insane.

_He is here, wake up my dear._

I was unable to respond because after the voice finished my senses were engulfed. The seering sound of a high pitched siren was sounding off while the air hung the ghastly smell of gunpowder, and the flickering lights shot a sharp pain through my eyes. Once my vision was becoming used to the pain they focused on a person who had about shot an electrical current through my chest. The little bot rotated his round little head to the side while the girl had a shocked expression plastered all over her face.

"Guys, her eyes." was all I heard before my actions took a hold of me. I couldn't control myself.

Slamming the girl on the concrete wall I held her by her throat. The others were slammed with silence and bolted to their places. They were unsure what was happening, I didn't even know what was happening. I was so overwhelmed with emotions. While the girl struggled under my grasp I saw movement out of the corner of my eye, lifting up my hand I targeted their chest and you could see the red glow coming out of my palm. Raising their hands the curly haired man stepped down. Another tried to step forward but I again aimed my palm at their chest, halting them in their pursuit.

"Vor, it's me, Kristofer. Lower your hand" The muffled airy voice spoke, but I couldn't control my hand. It wasn't lowering itself. I kept wavering my hand between the two while also trying to simultaneously keeping an eye on the others. Looking around I noticed that one was missing. My eyes were bolting around the room trying to locate the missing person, but I was then again knocked out.

_You know, she really had me there for a second, but I took care of her. It looks like the second stage is happening. This is better than I had imagined._


	27. Chapter 26

"Where's Alexander?" I awoke with a jolt, the flicker lights did little to ease the throbbing headache that I had thanks to who ever knocked me out. Finally I was able to see who was around me and it looked like every one of the legends was in the vicinity, where were the others? 

"How about we talk about what the fuck just happened?" came the agitated voice of Wraith, she had a fowl scowl on her face and her tone did nothing to ease the temper that she was radiating. I looked at her through sorry eyes, I wanted to say sorry, but then again how would I explain myself. I had almost killed Ajay and had almost hurt the others. "I-I don't-" I was cut off by Wraith who threw her hands in the air "no, don't you dare say you don't know." I looked towards the others but they all lowered their gazes, save for Kristofer, he just gave me a blank stare.  _What have I done?_  I thought as I got up from the ground.

Gathering my thoughts I began to speak through a broken voice, "I wasn't in control," I diverted everyone's gaze as I continued "Someone was controlling me, I don't know who they are but they want me" I said as racked my brain for more information, but what I was recalling was limited. "They don't want me to know the details, they're hiding my memories from me" I whispered bringing my hand to my mouth. "What do you know right now?" came the soft timid voice of Ajay, she was still wary of me and I didn't blame her. "I knew it wasn't you, you had a dark glare in your eye. You have to try and remember Vor" she pleaded as she came closer. I continued to search my memories, the voice went between being rather helpful to being downright cynical. The helpful side of the voice I heard when I was passed out, while the other side of the voice I heard only when I was awake.

_Stop it._

There it was again, the wary tone of the voice. Who is it?

_I said stop it!_

It grew more agitated. I was getting close. Someone who is after me. It couldn't be, could it? I thought I killed him?

 _And I'll kill you like I did your mother._ The voice scolded, he was infuriated. He knew that I knew. It was him.

"I know who it is" I exclaimed meeting wide eyes with Ajay's soft ones. She gave me a small smile and urged me to continue. "My father, he was trying to control me." I ran through possible reasons as to how he was able to do so. Long ago there was a time when the Supreme Leader would grant the few selected Redores the ability to infiltrate one's mind and to take control of them; usually for the purpose of dealing with matters outside of the borders of Camairion. Although that role hasn't been conducted in quite some time, the last time the Supreme leader bestowed such power was before the war of the Frontier which was almost 20 years ago. "There really is only one explanation as to how he was able to do so," meeting the eyes of everyone in the room I saw that they were waiting in anticipation "The Supreme Leader of Camairion bestowed this power unto my father, although for what reason I am still unsure." Everyone looked at each other, they were confused. "Okay, but why is he trying to control you?" asked Ajay, "I don't know but it may have to do with this ability that I have, you said that my eyes changed color right?" I asked as I looked at her. Ever so slowly everything was coming into light, whether it made sense was still a mystery. All I knew now was my father had the ability to control people, my ability has morphed into something more, and that I have to somehow save Alexander now.

"Yes, your eyes did change, they were a deep red color." This time Kristofer spoke up, his face still void of emotion. Taking this into account I made a note to go to the master Library back at base, maybe they would have some information that would enlighten the current information that I have. I then remembered what the voice had said when I was passed out, " _He who is the Marred Pariah, fulfilled with wavering faith, heeds the call of the False Messiah. They are a praise for destruction. He who is the prophet will heed this call as a warning. For the world, the frontier, at all costs save the Marred Pariah and relinquish the False Messiah."_ my voice fell to a whisper at the end I realized that Alexander was being controlled by my father. "What does that mean?" asked Elliot as he gave me a skeptical look, "it means that Alexander needs to be saved." I replied, at this point everyone took my word for it. As we all shared looks of earnest gathered ourselves to come face to face with Caustic.

"This is insane" mumbled Wraith as we met up at Blisk's location. He was in one of Alexander's many Laboratories within the facility. As we entered into the room we were going to regroup and figure the best location in which Caustic would be located within the facility. Blisk and his officials had a 3D hologram of the facility already up and running, "what took you so long? I contacted you 10 minutes ago." he said gruffly looking at us through hazed eyes. "We had to deal with important matters" wraith butted in before I could say anything, I gave a look but let her continue anyways. "Vor suspects that outside forces are controlling members of the Apex Games, specifically Alexander Nox, and she says that he needs to be saved rather than terminated." if Blisk's expression was any indication of surprise than I don't know what else to say, with raised brows and a gaping mouth Blisk offhandedly gave the pile of papers in his hand to his confused official. He walked over to me and before stopping just short of 5 centimeters he looked at Wraith once more. "You what?" although he was looking at Wraith I knew the question was targeted towards me. "Wraith isn't wrong, Alexander is being controlled, I suspect it to be my father." I confirmed looking him dead in the eye, I crossed arms behind y back mimicking his posture. With a raised brow he turned back around, "and you suppose we should save him?" as asked back still turned on me. "Yes, I have the ability to infiltrate his conscious and terminate who ever else is in there" I said but I wasn't confident. To be completely honest I don't think that my assumption was right, I mean for all I know when I infiltrate and track my father I could possibly be killing Alexander. There were many possible outcomes and I was only spewing ideas as to what could happen if I try to save Alexander in this way-- I had no proof that what pitched would actually work. Although Blisk seemed to buy this pitch and only silently nodded his head. "Well, you still need to locate Alexander, our guys think that he is in the core which is located three levels below us." he said as he pointed to the core of the facility, "it's the most secure area of the facility and it's where his weapons and armor are stored although getting there will prove to be a task since he has many loyal guards who are all equipped with modified guns. Now, with this new information we have to assume that-" Blisk turned his head to me, eyes skeptical in the new information, " _your father_  has the same control over them as he does Alexander." If my father had control over the guards he would be able to see everything, if one of us were to attack than he could have another guard come and stop us. Getting to the core would be hard but we were all up to the task, plus, we all had our abilities to get us through. "Vor, you'll take point. I have full faith that you'll get us through this shit hole" my breath caught in my throat. Of course I had taken point many a time, but that was only when we were in the game, where we could survive. This was real.  _Get your shit together, you're not back down this time_  I thought to myself. Giving a firm nod of my head I agreed, "yes sir."

We were saving Alexander, and we were going to win. It was now or never, for whatever it takes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! here is yet another chapter, we are now coming to an end. I am hoping to get 30 chapters out even, but you know me, I can never quite stick to my word. Anyways, if you liked this chapter please vote, comment and share this with your friends!


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter!
> 
> a Bonus and Epilogue will soon follow

“We are here, now we must assume that he knows.” I said as I led Wraith and Elliot down the final hall of the Fortress that was Alexander's so called ‘Lab’. They both gave firm nods and followed suit. The lights were flickering and it was as damp and as cold as it could get, not to mention the smell was absolutely horrid. You in dubiously thought that having one rotting body was enough to describe the horrid smell, then you were wrong, multiply the smell of the rotting body by 10,000 and then add the hint of lavender on top-- the hint of lavender made it seem like they tried to mask the smell but failed miserably.

 

We came to a halt as the big red door loomed ahead, as if greeting us with dark hostility. He was going to be awaiting for us. Signaling to go forward we all moved and kicked open the door. Aiming our weapons at his we saw that he was standing with his back towards us. Cocking my brow I called on him “caustic” I feigned mockery which I internally was shaking to the core with immense anxiety. I have always and will always doubt myself, I doubted my family, I doubted their faith, I doubted my ability for my career back on Camairion, and I have always doubted myself when in the ring-- Doubt was my enemy, and I have come to realize that I need to keep my enemies close. To defeat them. Caustic head turned slightly only so we could see the profile of his face, but his face was shrouded by a pale white mask that had a crown melted into. His entire figure was entirely different. He was dressed in a hauntingly deep red garment that hung by his waist while the rest of his attire consists of grey/black armor with gold trimming. As if to top off the whole edge lord look he had 4 skulls embedded into his armor. A terrifying person, but it wasn’t truly him, I had to remember this. “Or should I say father.” I finished as I looked at him, both Wraith and Elliot were by my side ready to render him immobile at any second. “Darling Vor” came the rough scratchy voice of the man that stood in front of me. “How nice of you to show up” he sneered as he turned himself fully to look at the three of us. “Do you like my new look?” He spread apart his arms showing us all of his magnificent Apparel. “I call it the Prince of Darkness, For I truly am a the Prince-” The words emitted from his mouth ever so coolly 

, “Although I have to admit that with the state of the Supreme Leader” he paused to look at me directly, to make sure the words sunk in “I will soon be  _ King _ .” taking a small gasp I narrowed my eyes even more in his direction, if the action was already impossible I just made is possible. “Then I would have the whole of Camarion at my command, A God that has an army to find  _ you. _ You have been a thorn in our lives ever since the day you were born. Always so doubtful, always so needy, Always a nuisance __ to us” the words stung like a thousand knives, piercing every weakness in my soul. “Although I knew where you got it from, you're mother was also the very same, in every way. As much as it annoyed me to have two thrones in my side at least your mother was a rose. Pure and faithful to the Supreme Leader whereas you, oh you were a defiant little skank that thought she owned the world. You did not follow the status quo of the Redore people and therefore you quickly became a hazard, but the Supreme Leader never wanted to harm you as he knew you were the key to leading my kind.” his breaths were ragged as if he was experiencing every emotion at once, “Which is why we tried so hard to conform you into the Redore standard: Obedient, task executing, and Emotionally disconnected to anyone but the Supreme Leader. You were almost there, but then you became curious and you dove into matters that concerned none of you. Your mother too was changed by the Supreme Leaders actions, but let me tell you this, if it wasn’t for him, our kind would be dead!” I had had enough of his rant and spoke with a firm and fierce voice, “Are we not to be free? What is life under the thumb of a tyrant? You, father, are blind, corrupted by power and you must be stopped.” With those final words I pointed in his direction and both Elliot and Wraith were at his side within seconds. Elliot had grabbed hold of his arms while Wraith powered her punches with electricity to knock out Alexander. 

 

“He is rendered unconscious Vor,” came the cautious voice of Wraith as she tried to determine how long he was going to remain in this state. “You can do your part now.” with those final words I muttered the spell and I was immediately pulled into Alexanders mind for the second time- or was it the third? Who cares, I needed to set him free. What I saw before me was nothing compared to what it looked like from before, there were red lines that were floating in the pitch black space. I gaped at what had occurred over the past few weeks. It was like my father had seeped into every little crevasse of Alex’s mind and held on fiercely; he was in control. 

 

“You can’t kill me Vor” he snarled as he glared at me through cold eyes, I knew I couldn’t but that doesn’t me I can’t try again. “I can’t kill you now, but I can surely rip you from Alex’s mind” I countered back just as fiercely “you have tried, and you have failed.” I added as I walked closer to his figure, “Now I will remove you from here, rip you from here if I have to, then I will hunt you down as you did me and I will kill you for good” I seethed the words as I was a mere two feet from his steely face. “I would like to see you try” he mocked my very nature, this pushed me to the brink. Without another word I grabbed him by his throat and threw his imperious body across the vast space. It was weird, normally I would not be able to throw a human such a far distance but I believe that due to my anger and some magical force I was able to do the impossible-- neat!

 

Looking at the limp figure on the ground I saw as the breathing became more ragged, but there was also a hearty tone to it. He wasn't breathing, he was laughing, as if my actions were childs play. It infuriated me, giving a grunt I began to briskly walk to his body. Although before I could take more than 5 steps he started to stand up, slowing down a bit I watched his every move. “How do you suppose to ‘rip’ me from this palace of endless opportunities?” he acted as if he were a king, a king that should be trifled with and I was the lowly peasant trying to best him. Little did he know that I was more than just a peasant, I was his daughter who was granted the ability that was rare among our kind-- I was ultimately better, a God even. I was the Valkyrie sent to kill anyone who dared to threaten the people of the Frontier. I was the  _ Prophet. _ Fortaled to save the Frontier. “By doing just this.” I raised my hand, it had seemed that with the opening of the second gate I was able to use the electrical blast. The eyes widened in the man that stood in front of me, giving a small smirk I blasted the powerful stream of electricity. As it hit his body he was flung several feet up into the air and landed several feet back although he skidded to a stop and stop right up. He was prepared for the attack.

 

Apparently he too had a powerful attack to throw back at me, this one wasn’t made of electricity thought this one was pure fire. “You’re not the only one to have this type of Power Vor, although yours may be rare and natural, I was granted this power by the Supreme Leader a gift for my loyalty” Something this powerful can not be granted willingly, it has to occur naturally, if not, then the effect would surely backfire. His words went without answer, I only attacked him. The darkness of Alexanders mind was lit up by blue and red lights,  it seemed that with the second stage I was able to use my power without having to wait for it to charge up. 

 

As our battle seemed to go on forever I noticed that with every hit the red veins coursing through the pitch Black void diminished into ash-- Alex will be free soon. giving the rest of my strength into the final blow I was able to render him immobile, looking me dead in the eye I grabbed his throat and whispered "the Valkyrie is here" bringing my hand up to the side of his fave caressing the ragged and old features I only dared to smile as wide as I could-- a front. It ached me to have to kill him a second time, but what awaited ahead of me was also another fight. I may have won here, but he was still out there somewhere on the Frontier. I had to find him. The low glow soon emitted from my palm and the fear in my fathers eyes grew as I blasted his head off of his body. 

 

He was no more.

 

Stumbling back I fell on my bum but when I opened my eyes I was back in The laboratory. the first person to rush over was Elliot, "h-hey, you alright?" Kneeling down he brushed the sweat filled hair out of my eyes. I let out a long breath; I need a drink. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine" falling to the ground I laid on the cool pavement while Elliot and Wraith gathered Alexander on a stretcher. The stretcher was brought in by Anita and Octane,  both who looked at me with worry-- Ajay more so than Octavio. 

 

I was completely drained. 

 

Finally getting up off of the ground I followed our crew out of the labyrinth and out into the open setting sun. Apparently I was there for 3 hours, but to me it had only felt like a mere 20 minute fight; the flow of time moves differently. 

 

"Departure in t-minus 20 seconds" came the gruff voice of Blisk. His men were hoisting Alex into the back of the carrier where Anita and her compadre would look after him until we were able to get him to our designated hospital. With the sun casting red and orange hues into the sky I was finally able to relax fully for I had completed one of many tasks. What lay ahead was another chapter waiting to be read.

 

"You did well my elskugi" came the soft spoken voice of the man I called my partner. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me into a reassuring hug that I greatly accepted. "Thank you dear" I replied just as softly. "It is time to go home." indeed it was time. Our home awaited us.


	29. Bonus

1 month later

 

"Okay so how about we move the couch-" pausing I pouted my lips determining whether or not to move the couch in front of the tv so it stood in the middle of the room or to have it again the wall; me moving into Bloodhounds Bungalow house proved to me difficult. If the couch was against the wall, that would leave room for a coffee, although Item would quickly find themselves on there with no way of ever finding themselves back in their proper place. Whereas if the couch were to sit front and center than that would leave the possibility of having to side tables tables-- lights and maybe a candy jar could occupy the same. "- and if needed we could move the two tables so they could become one!" I exclaimed at the idea, it was what worked best in my head. "Whatever works for you my elskugi, I'm just glad that you're here." Giving a small smile he walked into the kitchen that laid kitty corner to the living room. On either side of our location laid the dining room and the front door entrance. Our bedroom and bathroom branched off down the hall of the living room where I currently was now deciding where to put my sword. I didn't have much use for it in the games so I opted to have it out for decoration. Maybe between the two front windows that looked out into the green pasture. Giving a firm nod I stuck two nails into the wall and called it a day. We had been moving my stuff from one place to the other for 3 days now and I am finally glad to be able to say that we are almost done, all I had to do now was move my armor, but I would save that for tomorrow. Now I would like a glass of wine. Walking into the kitchen I saw that Kristofer was preparing our diner. It looked to be steak, potatoes and mixed grilled vegetables. As diner passed we talked about how we felt about the latest events happening in  the Frontier. I of course was more stressed about the upcoming trip back to my home planet because what awaited me there was most likely a hostile atmosphere. Although thoughts about the future didn't deter me from the moment we were having now. 

The ambient lighting and the purple pink hue of the sky mixed well with each other. The evergreen forest past the pasture was alive as wind gusted through the various trees and shrubs; we were in our own fairytale. 

Kristofer had mentioned during our dinner that he had felt quite content with being with me but was feeling rather disconnected with himself, I had tried to ask him what he was talking about but I had received no answer only a reassurement of his love for me. Without wanting to ruin dinner I had dropped the subject by saying "you know you can trust me." A tight smile was received and a squeeze of a hand was given. Whatever Kristofer is feeling than I would be by his side through and through. 

___

 

Later that night I was out with the girls for a sort of celebration. Our celebration was to our new contestant; A sweet, warm-hearted, geek that had a specialty for electricity-- Wattson. Who I have had a splendid opportunity of meeting a while ago when she was still in her training. She was definitely a true for to be reckoned with, a force that I was super excited about meeting in a ring. Although she had more of a defensive tactic she still was able to take down anyone who dared threatened her teammates; something the two of us have in common. I figured that we would become closer over time and I was glad that we would be able to do so. 

 

While us girls were out together the other men-- save for Alexander who was in containment for the time being, were out on the town as well. What they were doing was completely up to them and it put me in a skeptic mood because while I was getting ready at home Kristofer had a sort of gleam to his eyes that I had not seen before. I had tried to cox an answer by trying to discreetly ask what they were going to get up to but I had received a cryptic message. Being befuddled by his rather out standish personality change I had decided to leave the thought to him being happy about finally spending time with his friends.  

Our lives were kind of thrown into a meat grinder there for awhile so I don’t blame him for wanting to spend time being lax and letting loose-- something we all need personally. 

 

While hanging at a more popular bar closer into the city we began talking about our personal lives, Ajay had thought it necessary. “So, how are you and Kristofer doing?” She said as she leaned back in her chair sipping on the sugary drink in her hand. I paused my train of thought and a small smile crept onto my face. Our relationship was going great, of course there was some rocky obstacles but we got over them. Nodding my head I replied in a more cheeky style than normal “yeah, it’s going great” more than great actually, Kristofer was being rather loving-- more so than he was before. I wasn’t quite sure why but that wasn’t to say I didn’t mind it. I loved it, it just meant that I get more of him all the time. Lifting her eyebrows in knowing she made an ‘O’ with her mouth, “pre-tell what doing this ‘great’ entail?” wiggling her eyebrows at me I hid my cheeks in my hands and let out a chuckle of amusement. “I am not!” I said through a muffled voice, “well, maybe later, but you’ll have to get me very drunk first.” I made the bet thinking that she wouldn’t actually go through with it but about an hour later I was already hammered struggling to stay upright. Wattson had held me upright while we made out way back to Ajay’s house. 

 

___

 

Bloodhound’s POV

 

When I had left the house Vor was trying to be subtle about her pursuit for information in regards to my attitude; try as she might she was the complete opposite. Like a horn in a silent room as I would put it. Although I wished I could have told her, I knew that it would have the same effect but 100x’s better later on if she went without this particular piece of knowledge. 

Through this past month I had been mulling over my thoughts, many of which surrounded Vor and other things, but there were also thoughts that were hidden in plain sight. AS it may seem weird to see it this way I had not thought about these thoughts for quite awhile. They were always there, but I had refused to look at them furthermore once I had laid eyes on the red haired beauty. I had brought it up while we were out for dinner, but then I had retracted the thoughts because I thought that it wasn’t the right time, nor was it the right place to bring up such matters. 

The thing is I was true about my word, I loved Vor, but I was not content with myself. I had thought that it was a fleeting emotion that would be whisked away when I had been with Vor, but the way that it had stuck around me when she called my pronouns was rather prominent; like a deer in a hoard of lions, but I was both the frail deer and the malicious lions. I didn’t hate to be called by the male pronoun but I also thought it would be better to not have to live up to  such attributes associated with the pronoun. Most of the time I had felt like I fit into both spectrums of the female/male attributes that were in place by society. We may live in a new society but I still had specks of doubt trickled through my very being, it also didn’t help that I was still unsure. Maybe bringing it up with Elliot would be a good idea, he was my best friend after all.

Seeing as it was only the three of us out tonight I had thought it best to meet Elliot before we pick up Octavio, I didn’t want to have a side conversation while another person was in the same room as us.

Knocking on his door I waited for him to open the door. Not even a second later Elliot was in full view with a cocky smile plastered onto his face, “Here for the pre-game drinking Hound?” he said, I laughed and walked into his house. “No, but maybe soon. I came here because I want to talk to you about some things.” putting my hands in my pockets I looked at Elliot Expectantly. Pointing his finger at me, he said “I know that look, that my friend, is the look that is followed by me becoming exceedingly drunk afterwards” clapping his hands together and letting a small breath out he continued, “I’m ready, what’s on your mind, buddy?” Following Elliot to the couch I sat beside him and told him about my predicament with myself. 

After spilling Elliot looked at me with indifference that made me uncomfortable but he also had a fleeting look of humbleness, like he knew already. “Look, I have known you for how long?” he started off, “but you don’t have to be afraid of who you think you may be. I personally know that we would all be happier if we knew that you were happy and content with yourself. We all want the best for you hound.” His attitude never straying from his usual self, but I knew that he was right. They all cared, even Vor voiced herself as well. They would be with me no matter what. 

  
The room was silent for awhile while the unspoken words hung dry in the air. “So, the second thing you wanted to talk about?” he said as he walked over to the door putting on his shoes, we were late as it was. Octavio was probably already at the bar.  “Right, The other thing involves Vor” I hesitated in continuing but Elliot nudged me to continue as we got into the car that would take us to the bar that we frequented most. “Well if it involves your girl I  _ have  _ to know” putting emphasis on ‘have’ he gave a wide cheeky smile. Rolling my eyes I continued, “I’m thinking about asking her to marry me.” when the words were out in the air Elliot sputtered to a stop and gawked at me. 


End file.
